The Best Friend and The Little Sister
by DarkBrownEyes03
Summary: Your best friend knows everything about you. Every secret, every mistake, your past w/girls, which would explain why Lucas's best friend wants him to stay clear of his sister but sometimes you can't help wanting something you're forbidden to touch. Brucas
1. Chapter 1

**Here is a new story I am starting. I hope you all like it and like the way I did it. For this story thought Lucas is older like he is 22 and Brooke is only 18. Clay is the Clay from the show of course but he is Brooke's older brother. I don't know why I made him Brooke's big brother but he is so darn cute and him and Quinn I like love so there that is my answer and reason haha Well enjoy and let me know what you all think!**

**:D**

**

* * *

**

Brooke rolled out of bed with a growl. Its Friday, it's the Friday before her graduation from high school and it's also the first Friday of being legal, of being 18 and old enough to be able to do anything she wants, well almost anything she wants. But the best part of this Friday, the best part of this Friday over all the other Fridays she has had is that today her big brother is coming home.

He has been away at school for too long and she has missed him. Four years is just way too long to only see him on holidays and the occasional weekend. She was so pissed at him when he said he was leaving for a school halfway across the country and after he left she refused to talk to him for almost a month. Yet when he got in a car accident she freaked calling him crying telling him how sorry she was and missed him and excuse her for being a bitch.

He of course being the loving brother he is just laughed saying it was fine he knew she was a bitch but glad he got in a car accident for her to realize it.

But none of that mattered now, because he was coming home. He was coming home and staying in their house for the summer while he looked for an apartment with his girlfriend and some other friend that was coming with him.

Grabbing her phone she quickly hit 3 on her speed dial waiting impatiently for him to answer, "Clayton Richard Davis where are you?" Brooke pretended to yell into her phone as she picked out some clothes to wear for the day.

"_Well Brooke Penelope Davis I am driving in a car down a road." He smirks making Brooke roll her eyes._

"Seriously when are you getting here big brother I am more than ready to see you." she tells him holding up a shirt and debating if she wants to wear it. "I mean I haven't actually seen you in person since last Christmas I miss my big brother." She pouts sitting on her bed.

"_Well just think you are going to spend so much time with me that in a couple weeks you will want me gone._" _Clay teases._

"Oh never; you left me alone for four years I will not want you gone."

"_Hey I left you with mom._" _He objects and can honestly see her roll her eyes._

"Ok you left me with mom. Mom who works all the time and never really home. Having mom is completely different then having my big brother." She explains and though she loves her mom, they actually got close after Clay left it didn't change she needed her brother. Clay was 4 years and 4 months older than Brooke. But even with the age gap they are extremely close, growing up you never really saw one without the other and best friends don't really describe their friendship. They trust each other with everything; never lie to each other and mainly because the other knows when they are. Brooke knows with Clay is lying to her by his hands shoveling in his pockets and the way he moves from side to side. Clay knows when Brooke is lying because she bites the inside of her cheek and plays with anything by her, like she will fiddle with her keys or play with her shirt hem. They know everything if anything and have each other's backs no matter what.

"_Well I will be home soon we have some stops to make before getting there so just be that good little sister I know and wait ever so patiently. But you know what would be very awesome of you?_" _he asks and Brooke just rolls her eyes with a what, "Well you see I love you so very much like you are the best little sister in the whole world." He says and Brooke hears the people in the back ground laugh._

"What do you want Clay?" Brooke asked falling in her bed and pulling up her jeans putting her phone between her shoulder and ear.

"_Well I was hoping maybe…_" _Clay starts but hears a crash and a mumbled shit, "B you ok?" he asks hearing some moving around until she came back on._

"Yeah sorry I was trying to put on my pants and dropped my phone. Shit I cracked it._" _She growls looking at the screen, "Ok so going to get a new one today." She mumbled more to herself.

"_Brooke you are so stupid._"

"Shut up and just tell me what you want."

"_Ok you think you could put fresh sheets on my bed and the guest room please?_"

"Fine I guess I could do that._" _Brooke growls trying to sound annoyed but not really, she would do whatever Clay asked really because she is just excited he is home, "But I am going to go change sheets, run and do something and go get a new phone. So text me when you get home and I will see you soon."

"_Ok love you baby sister see you soon._"

"Love you too bye." She said hanging up.

Brooke skipped out of her room grabbing all the sheets before going to her brother's room. It looks the same, even after all these years of him not living in it. It is still like a blue gray and it still had his big checkered pattern bed spread; it had his sport posters still up and his old computer in it. It had his pictures up with his girlfriend of the last 5 years Quinn and then it had some of her and him, him and his high school friends, this room was all Clay. It was still looking the same and with a smile Brooke made his bed while humming to her favorite song as she did. Then heading to the guest room and doing the same.

* * *

After finishing everything she got her keys and purse and heading to the store to pick some things up. Like the stuff that is Clay's favorite, she got some chips and some soda that he liked. She got his favorite dessert which was a chocolate cake and then some plain vanilla ice cream; she got some bananas and cherries along with whip cream and sprinkles. Clay loved his banana splits. Most night they would sneak down into the kitchen and Brooke would make a large banana split and both would share. On top of all that she got some of his favorite coffee and then some of his favorite beer that with her fake ID and also flirting with the guy behind the counter didn't get questioned.

Running home really quick she took everything in put it in the freezer and fridge and headed back out. She got her new phone which she thought was actually better than her old one and after getting all her numbers and pictures switched she headed to the next place on her list. Pulling in she was nervous, her hand was shaking and heart was racing and she wasn't sure what she was even doing here, but she always wanted one.

Getting out of the car she walked into the old building making the bell ring the old man behind the counter looked up.

"Hey what can I do for you?" he asked and Brooke was surprised by him. For a place like this you would expect some big biker guy with tattoos all down his arms and piercings all over but this guy, this guy looked like someone's grandpa.

"Umm well I want a tattoo." She tells him nervously and he just lets out a small chuckle.

"Well you came to the right place." He told her looking around the store.

"You're right I did." She laughs.

"Well do you know what you want or would you like to look around some?"

"Umm… I think I am going to look around." She tells him and he nods ok telling her to let her know when she is ready. Brooke walks over to the wall covered in designs and pictures. Debating what she wanted. And the more she looked the more confused she got and the more confused the more her nerves talked her into believing this idea was just stupid.

"First one?" she heard a deep husky voice over her shoulder as she turned to see someone next to her.

"Umm…yeah." She nods looking back at the wall, "I know I want one but I don't know what." She tells him.

"Well you know you don't have to actually get one of these I mean if you want something more meaningful they can do that. Like if you want a name or something."

"What?" Brooke says spinning to look at him and actually noticing how cute he is. He has blonde hair that is a little long but not obnoxious long where it is falling in his eyes covering his whole face, it's more like a little spike thing going to it. He has a little stubble on his chin and then has the most gorgeous crystal like blue eyes. Brooke soon realized she had been staring at the guy so long she hadn't even heard him repeat his whole name getting tattooed thing, "Oh no I would never get someone's name tattooed on me. Nothing is that forever."

"Right." He nods with a small smile making Brooke smile.

"What are you getting? Is this your first one?" Brooke asks but he shakes his head no.

"It will be my second I have one on my shoulder and thinking about getting a cross right here." he smiles taking Brooke's hand in his and gentle rubbing her wrist giving her chills.

"That would be cool." She whispered and felt stupid by her nerves. Boys never make her nervous but for some reason this one; this one she knows nothing about is making her goose bumps go into overdrive.

"Yeah so what you thinking about?" he asked letting go of her wrist.

"I'm thinking like a little symbol like these." She says finally breaking her long gaze with this guy and pointing at the Chinese symbols in front of her.

"Yeah I got that one on my shoulder." He says pointing at one and Brooke nods.

"What does it mean?"

"I think it means fun but they could be lying." He laughs and Brooke nods.

"Well I am thinking about getting one that means love or hate. I think they are kind of the same thing." she says with a dry laugh.

"Love and hate being the same thing?" he questions raising an eye brow at him.

"Yeah you know I mean love is great, loving someone is pretty fantastic I'm sure but I think the line between love and hate is pretty thin and to love someone you also have to hate them a little. I mean do you honestly think you could have someone having a strong annoying hold on you to get you to do whatever they want with just a cute smile. Personally I think I would hate that a little."

"Well then why not get a crossover between the two like this one." he said pointing.

"Yeah I like that one." she smiled at him feeling stupid for smiling so much over this random guy, "I'm Brooke." She smiles sticking out her hand that he took.

"Lucas."

"Well Lucas would you like to do me a favor please?" she asked and he nodded a sure, "Would you maybe I don't know come with me to get it done. Maybe hold my hand through it needles don't really make me nervous but still." She asked and as soon as the words came out she felt dumb for asking a stranger that.

"Well only if you hold my hand during mine." He teased and Brooke just slapped him playfully on the arm.

"Oh sure." She laughed as they walked over to the older man. "Ok I am ready." Brooke tells him pointing at which one she wanted and he nodded leading her to the back room. She felt like she was at the dentist or something. The room was all shinny and cleaning looking, the chair looked like a dentist chair and when she sat back in the cold leather her heart started to race with nervous.

"Ok where do you want it?" the older man asked turning in his chair washing his hands and grabbing some rubbing alcohol.

"Right here…" she started pulling her shirt up and unzipping her jeans slowly pulling them back laughing when Lucas swallow hard, "You think it's a good place Lucas?" she asked tilting her head up to look at the blonde standing just above her shoulder.

"Umm...yeah I think...yeah that's good." He said keeping his eyes focused on her lower body making her laugh more.

"Well that I can do." the older man chuckled getting everything ready to go.

"Wait!" Brooke freaked before the needle even touched her skin, "Lucas hand!" she ordered and he this time laughed slowly slipping his hand in her small one. "Ok go." She said looking down at it and feeling the hot burning as he went, "Ok this might have been a bad idea." Brooke freaked in pain.

"No its fine; here don't look at it." Lucas said moving around and pulling a seat over to her "Look at me talk to me about something. Where do you go to school?"

"Umm…I go to…" she starts but trails off feeling her body want to jump and remove the hot burning needle.

"Don't look there look here." he said lifting her chin to look at him and Brooke almost got lost in his blue eyes.

"I go to, well went to Tree Hill High."

"You're only in High School?" Lucas asked a little surprised because he didn't think she was in high school, she didn't look like she was in high school.

"No, I mean I was but I graduated." Brooke tells him and he nods.

"Ok let's see what is your…" he trails off trying to come up with a question, "Oh what's your favorite food? Like what would you be craving right now if you could have anything?"

"Oh I want some French fries."

"Ok how about I take you to get some French fries when we're done here?" Lucas suggested making Brooke smile.

"I would like that." she smiled just staring at him and forgetting about the pain on her skin. Then after a few minutes passed the drill stopped but both were so busy just smiling at each other didn't even here the older man tell Brooke she was done. "Oh…" Brooke said breaking her gaze from Lucas and thanking him.

"I'll be right back I am going to go get some bandages to cover this up stay right here." he said getting up and walking out.

"How does it look?" Brooke asked as Lucas looked down at the small inked spot.

"It looks good. Does it still hurt?" he asks looking at it then back at her.

"Umm…it still burns a little." She tells him and swallows hard when she sees him lean forward towards the spot before letting a cool breath go over it and Brooke bit her bottom lip and did all she could not to let out a small gasp.

"Better?" he asked looking at her and Brooke just nods yes not sure what would come out if she opened her mouth.

"Ok here we go." The older man came back in and Lucas backed away from her as he put on some white gauze and medical tape explaining to Brooke about making sure to clean it and stuff but Brooke just half listened and just nodded as she kept her eyes focused on Lucas who was actually listening to the guy. "Ok so you know what you're getting?" he asked Lucas who nodded yes and switched places with Brooke.

Brooke stood there and watched as they got the Lucas ready for his. He wasn't nervous like Brooke he didn't flinch when the tattoo guy rubbed the alcohol on his wrist to clean it and he didn't move a muscle when the guy started. But he still held Brooke's hand.

He still sat there his hand in hers and talked to her about random stuff as the guy did it. Brooke was surprised at his tolerance of pain because she thought it hurt like hell but he didn't seem to care at all.

"Well I feel like a baby." Brooke laughs as her and Lucas walk out of the tattoo shop and done the sidewalk to get something to eat.

"Why?" Lucas laughed.

"Well I sit flinching and freaking like a baby but you just lay there cool as a cucumber."

"Well I have had one before I knew what to expect."

"True but still. But I like it. Love and hate good combination." She smiles peeling her jeans some looking at her bandage, "My brother is going to kill me."

"What he not big on tattoos?" Lucas asked opening the door and holding it open for Brooke.

"No he doesn't like hate them but I don't think he will like me being inked for life. I will get that what were you thinking Brooke that is forever speech." Brooke shrugs with a laugh doing her best Clay voice.

"Yeah I have heard that one. When I got my first tattoo I don't know like two years back my roommate was like dude you are stupid dude what are you doing? Like the whole time I was getting it done. But it was funny as soon as his girlfriend got one he was like damn baby that's hot." Lucas laughs as he orders Brooke and him some food and two milk shakes.

"God boys are so dumb." She laughs pulling out some money.

"I take offense to that." Lucas pretends to pout. "And put that money away I got this."

"Well I'm sorry but it's true." She teases, "But seriously I got this."

"Well it's not and no you don't." he tells her paying quickly before she can hand the cashier any money. "Ha I win." he smiles proudly and Brooke rolls her eyes.

"Again boys are dumb." She laughs taking her milkshake and finding a table to sit at. "So Lucas tell me something about yourself. You're not from here right?" she asked and he gave her a funny look as he sat down across from her, "Ok that might have sounded weird but Tree Hill is really, really small and I know pretty much everyone or at least their face and I would have remembered your face."

"Well why would you have remembered my face?" he smirks at her.

"Well I mean…umm…you just have one of those memorable faces." She says biting the inside of her cheek and taking a long sip of her chocolate milkshake.

"Why is it so memorable?" he teases and kinda enjoys the cute shade of pink she turns and how she seems to have trouble searching for words.

"Umm…I don't know I guess…err…" Brooke stutters feeling completely dumb. Dumb for stuttering and dumb for being all stupid over some random guy she has known for all of an hour but in her defense he is very, very cute.

"You guess what?" he asks leaning on the table looking at her innocently like he didn't have a clue what she was thinking. He wasn't cocky well not really but he knows he isn't ugly and he also knows Brooke doesn't think that either.

"Fine because your gorgeous happy." She growls with fake frustration as she grabs a fry popping it in her mouth.

"Oh very; I like when a hot girl says I'm gorgeous." He laughs taking a sip of his drink.

"You think I'm hot?" she asks raising an eye brow figuring if he can tease so can she but she should have known better.

"Yup see I am not embarrassed to admit when a girl is gorgeous. Just like I am not at all embarrassed to admit I was totally hitting on you earlier." He shrugs leaning back in his seat smirking at her making her blush more.

"Well least you're honest." She says finishing off her food and trying to regain her composer and stop her cheeks from burning so much.

"Very." He smiles leaning on the table looking at her and getting insanely close to her face.

"Well honesty is always good." Brooke whispered with a smirk leaning close to him but then pulling back leaning against the back of her chair and sucking the rest of her milkshake down.

* * *

"Well thank you for the hand holding and the food." Brooke says as Lucas walks her back to her car.

"Well no problem I had fun. I am just glad I could partake in your first tattoo getting. Yet good luck with the brother that may not be too fun." he laughs as the stop and Brooke fiddles with her keys standing outside her car and he leans up against her car, "Can I ask you a question?" he asks.

"You can ask but I can't promise to answer." She teases looking up at him as he smiles shaking his head.

"I just wanted to know how old you actually are. I mean you said you graduated high school but did you like just graduate or did you graduate a year or so back and just haven't started college yet." He said and Brooke nodded starring at him a second debating the question. Now she could lie, tell him she graduated a year or so back like he said and that she just didn't want to start school until knowing what she was going to study. It would have been a dumb thing to lie about but she knew he seemed an older then her not sure by how much but older and she kinda liked him. Well as much as you can like someone who has spent a couple hours with. But she didn't want 18 to freak him out because some reason some guys who are older find that young but with a small shrug and the biting of her bottom lip she just simple said, "18."

"Yeah I thought you might be." he nodded.

"Well what about you Tattoo boy? Are you like one of those creepy old people who look insanely good for their age?" she teased and was happy when he laughed again.

"No I am 22 well almost 23."

"Well good now that we got all that out the way can I have your number?" she grinned at him tilting her head to the side some.

"Well look who isn't so embarrassed and more." He teased making her roll her eyes as he pulled his phone out of his back pocket handing it to her.

"Yeah yeah I am normally cool around guys." She says not even thinking as she programmed her number into his phone then calling her phone to save his.

"And why aren't you so cool around me? Do I make you nervous or something?" he asks kinking an eye brow at her.

"Not even because I am more than sure I make you nervous." she tells him in a matter of fact tone.

"You think so?" he said once again falling back against her car crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yeah I saw how nervous you got when I showed where I wanted my tattoo. Swallowed pretty hard didn't ya? Oh and that stutter was kinda cute too." She smiles taking a step towards him.

"Oh you mean kinda like when I blew on your tattoo?" he smiled and Brooke just stood there saying nothing and not letting herself blush again, "Or how you stuttered while eating." He grins taking a step closer to her, "I make you pretty nervous huh?" he asked but Brooke shook her head no.

"Not at all." She says standing her ground crossing her arms over her chest looking up at him as he stands only a few inches from her. He was so close she could feel his breath on her face and she could swear she could hear his heart beating. Beating fast.

"I'm making you nervous right now." He whispers casting a glance at her lips but again she shakes her head no.

"I think I'm the one making you nervous." she whispers back and won't lie when she felt his hand gently cup her cheek she felt goose bumps and when she felt him move his lips slowly towards hers she felt every sort of nervous you could feel. And as soon as his lips touched hers she felt nervous, tingles, goose bumps and chills going up her spin, you name it Brooke Davis felt it.

It was a sweet kiss, one that surprised Brooke happened since she has known this guy maybe two hours but boy was he good at this kissing thing. His hand placed on the small of her back pulling her into him as she placed her hands on his chest pulling him closer. Both slowly pull away staring at each other and Brooke just smirks, "I'm still not nervous." making both laugh as Lucas leans down to kiss her again but gets interrupted by her phone going off.

"Hello?" Brooke answers still smiling like a dork as Lucas biting her bottom lip as he still stands closer to her with his hand still on her back.

"_Brooke where are you I am standing in your bedroom but there is no Brooke Davis._" _Quinn laughs into the phone._

"Oh her girl I'm sorry I was umm…doing some things." She smiled.

"_Oh things like with a boy maybe?_" _Quinn asks knowing that whole trail off then using umm and doing some things all too well. She used it on her mom all the time when she first started dating Clay. But then of course she hears her boyfriend yell "Brooke needs to be near no boys."_

"Oh tell him to shut up." Brooke says hearing her brother "But I will be there soon."

"_Ok be here soon love ya bye."_

"Love you too bye." Brooke says quickly closing her phone and putting it back in her pocket, "Now what were we doing?" she asked.

"I think I was about to kiss you again." Lucas jokes leaning forward again.

"Oh right yeah you better do that." she says quickly before she felt his lips touch hers again. But again a phone breaking them apart but this time it was Lucas's and not Brooke's.

"Hello?" Lucas answered with a small growl making Brooke giggle some, "Dude I am a little busy right now can I meet you in a bit?" he asks smiling at Brooke, "Dude your killing me here I let you have you free time to do whatever you two were doing." He says but just hears his friend laugh on the other end and tell him to hurry over, "Fine I will be there in a few." He agrees hanging up, "I gotta go." He frowns.

"It's ok I better be heading home anyway." Brooke shrugs opening her car door.

"But…" Lucas says grabbing her hand to turn and look at him, "I'll call you later?"

"Yeah." She smiles with a nod as he leans down giving her a small kiss, "Bye."

"Bye." He smiles letting go walking over to his car and tossing Brooke a glance over his shoulder ever so often. Once he reached his car Brooke finally got in her car shutting the door.

"Oh my god!" she squealed feeling so incredibly stupid being so stupid over a boy. Brooke always had boys, if she wanted one they were there. She was Miss Popularity in school and loved that. Went to all the parties, was voted prom queen, boys lined up for her but something about Lucas was different. He made her interested and wasn't all for trying to get her to notice him. He just did what he wanted and said what he thought and if he thought she was hot he told her, if he thought he was hitting on her he told her and when he wanted to kiss her he did. She liked that. Cranking her car she sat there as he pulled out ahead of her with a small smile and wink before pulling out of the parking lot. She sat there a few more seconds trying to get that stupid smile off her face before finally pulling out and squealing, "I freaking love Fridays!"

* * *

**Ok tell me what you all think, I am sure you all know where the story is going but still review and let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Guys thanks so much for all the reviews and story alerts for the first chapter, like seriously thanks! Sorry my update isn't as quick as I liked so I hope you all forgive me and still read the new chapter **

**:D**

**

* * *

**

With a smile still plastered on her face Brooke arrived home. Yet when she saw her brother's car that smile was turned into a completely different one. Not the I just made out with an insanely hot guy smile but my big brother is home YAY!! Smile. She all but jumped out of her baby blue Volkswagen beetle and took off towards the front door.

"Clay?!" she called through the home, "Clay where are you?!" she yelled and jumped with excitement when she heard some laughing outside by the pool and took off, "Clay!" she squealed taking off towards her older brother standing with open arms.

"Hey Brookie." He smiled getting tackled by his baby sister with a hug. He picked her up off the ground spinning her around as she still squealed.

"I missed you so much!" she said and that excitement and squealing turned into watery eyes and a single tear running down her cheek.

"You missed me but me being here makes you cry?" he teases wiping her tear and she just smacked him on the arm, "Come here you dork." He laughed pulling her into another hug. "I missed you too." Brooke couldn't help but keep her smile, as he hugged her tight, she has missed her big brother so much and not seeing him for this long was really starting to take a toll on her, "Did you make my bed?" he grinned pulling out of the hug and getting another smack from his baby sister, "Ouch B." he cringed.

"Sorry but don't be mean to me. You are just now getting home and the first thing you say is did you make my bed?" she asked with an annoyed tone.

"No the first thing I said was I missed you." he smiled proudly like he won and Brooke just rolled her eyes at her dumb big brother.

"Whatever but yes I made your bed." she told him.

"Brooke!" she heard someone squeal as she turned to see Quinn someone who has become her best friend over the last 5 years.

"Quinn!" Brooke yelled letting go of her brother and running over to his girlfriend hugging her tight.

"Well I feel loved." Clay pouted making both Quinn and Brooke laugh at him.

"Clay come get your shit out of my car!" they all heard someone yell.

"Dude I'm coming!" Clay called back, "Brooke I will be right back." he tells her kissing the side of her head before walking back into the house.

"Umm...who is that?" Brooke asked Quinn pointing to where her brother just walked off too.

"Oh that's just your brothers BFF honestly if I didn't know any better I would assume they are dating since they are together all the damn time." Quinn says with a laugh making Brooke laugh, "So tell me about the boy?"

"What? What boy?" Brooke asked not sure how Quinn could always do that.

"Oh come on you have the biggest dumbest smile I have ever seen. That only means two things you either had some amazing sex or you met an amazing guy. So which one would it be?" she teased kinking her eyebrow at Brooke who just smiled even bigger.

"Well I had no sex today but there is a guy. A really cute one and super great. You may know him." she smiles waving Quinn closer so she could whisper in his ear, "His name is Clay." She smirked making Quinn laugh, "Now I know he is a little retarded and sometimes very annoying but I love him."

"You so stupid."

* * *

"Dude where the hell have you been?" Clay asked walking out of his house over to his best friend's car.

"I was giving you and Quinn your alone time liked you asked." He shrugged grabbing his bags handing them to Clay, "But man I am glad I did I met a girl."

"Luke you always meet a girl." Clay asked grabbing another one of Quinn's bags throwing it over his shoulder.

"I know but this one was damn so hot. She has this kick ass body, like the kind that you know moves very well if you know what I mean." Lucas laughs.

"Yeah man I know what you mean." Clay laughs but not really surprised since he knows his best friend. He is for the fun find then the random hook ups that never lead to anything else. That is just Lucas never dates never keeps a girl around long just someone for a fun night, "So when are you going to let yourself get more in touched with her moves?" he teased raising his eyebrow at Lucas who just laughs.

"I don't know. I may want to actually talk to her more." He said and Clay gave him a yeah right look, "Ok your right probably not but one day I might want to get more serious but I don't think that day is today." He laughed grabbing the last of the bags.

"Yeah well I don't see that day happening anytime soon." Clay teased getting a punch from his best friend.

"So where is this sister of yours?" Lucas asked.

"Out with Quinn but listen hear best friend or not don't give her that look you give those other girl because I will kick your ass." Clay warns somewhat kidding tone but also being completely serious.

"Dude it's your sister I know they are off limits even I wouldn't cross that line." Lucas shrugged closing his car, "Well I mean unless she is just insanely hot then I might think differently." He teased.

"Dude your ass will be kicked." Clay said giving his friend a shove before walking into the house.

* * *

Brooke and Quinn sat talking catching up. Quinn told her all about school and then told her about how Clay and her broke up for a couple months that took Brooke completely by surprised since her brother never told her. But that would explain why when she called him sometimes he just seemed so depressed and short with her. It seemed every time she would call he just would be like we will talk later Brooke, or I don't know I have things to do and hang up. His normal funny joking around with her tone was replaced with just a cold person she didn't know or like, but they are back together now so it's all good, his sweet self is back.

"But yes that is our short version of everything that has occurred with us two. I was really scared at some points I won't lie. I mean I was so mad at him about things but I still loved him so much and the thought that I would never have him back just….it just killed me inside." Quinn frowned clearly still upset by thinking about it all even if it was months ago.

"I'm sorry Quinn you should have called me." Brooke sighed rubbing her hand up and down her best friends back.

"I know but I didn't want you involved I mean he is your brother. Didn't want to put you in a weird place." She shrugged.

"Yeah and you are one of my very best friends, almost my sister so you can talk to me about anything. Even if it is brother related." Brooke smiles hugging her friend, "I love you Quinn."

"Love you too Brookie. But enough of this stuff. I am so insanely happy to be here with you. I missed you and I know we have many things to catch up with."

"That is true but there is something I wanted to tell you. Well more show you." she said and started to show Quinn her new tattoo until Clay's voice stopped her.

"Hey B come here I have people you want to meet." He yelled.

"Coming!" Brooke called back as she started walking inside.

"Wait what are you showing me?" Quinn asked grabbing her hand.

"Oh well its nothing big I just kind got a tattoo." Brooke said a little quietly waiting for Quinn's response.

"YOU GOT A TATTOO!" she yelled and Brooke closed her eyes tight because right on cue.

"Brooke I know I did not just hear Quinn right!" yup just like she thought Clay came running out.

"Oh sorry!" Quinn cringed looking at her boyfriend as Brooke just mouthed thanks a lot.

"Ok Clay before you say anything just listen to me…" she started turning to look at him but all the words she was going to say got caught in her throat when she saw who was standing next to her big brother, "Lucas?"

"How do you know Lucas?" Clay asked forgetting his sister's tattoo just for a second to figure out they shocked look on his little sister's face.

"Oh I don't…" Brooke said quickly not wanting her brother to know the boy standing next to him with an eye brow raised at her. Of course she knew the guy his tongue was down her throat not an hour before but if Lucas was the _Luke _her brother has talked about, the _Luke _that is his best friend and roommate she will not let her brother know that, "I just meant like Lucas; like oh hey you must be Lucas." she faked smiled hoping that didn't sound as much of an lie out loud as it did in her head.

"Yup that's me and you must be…" Lucas trailed off trying to act like he didn't know her.

"Brooke man." Clay said in a duh tone, "Are you so caught up in hot girls with nice bodies to forget that I told you her name about a million times?" he said with a small laugh completely missing the big smile on his little sisters face.

"Luke you have been here all of an hour and you already found a girl?" Quinn laughs thinking typical Lucas. Normally people come to a new town find out the real stuff, like you know good food places, a hospital if needed but no not Lucas he finds a new girl. Uhh he is nuts, but she loves him.

"No I didn't find a girl Quinn gosh." He tries to lie with an eye roll.

"Dude don't lie if I remember correctly your words were a hot girl with a kick ass body that could clearly move if I knew what you meant." Clay repeats making Quinn laugh Brooke blush and Lucas die right there on the spot.

"Hmm…well Lucas if you need help with that girl let me know I know pretty much everyone in town." Brooke teases kinking her eye brow at him.

"Umm…uhh yeah thanks." He kind of mumbles clearly a little embarrassed. Of course he believed everything he said about Brooke but that doesn't mean he wanted her to know that and to know he confessed that to her big brother of all people that does not make things any better.

"But back to the point of all this Brooke tell me you don't have a tattoo." He said and Brooke frowned hoping he might have forgotten about it.

"Umm…well I don't have a tattoo." She lied with a smile and a small shrug.

"Umm…well you are a terrible liar." He said with an eye roll, "Where is it?" he asked.

"No where you can see." She told him placing her hands on her hips a little annoyed with him.

"Brooke Penelope Davis!" he growled matching her move but crossing his arms over his chest.

"Clay Richard Davis!" she growled just like him making both Quinn and Lucas laugh.

"Baby she can get a tattoo I mean seriously I have one."

"Yeah man I do too and plus she is 18 I think she is old enough to get one without your permission." Lucas tried to reason knowing one how Brooke felt about her big brother finding out and also that his best friend was never for tattoos and he has been on that end of the Clay Davis tattoo talk.

"That is different neither of ya'll are my baby sister. Just tell me what is says or looks like." Clay asked in a more friendly tone.

"It is a cross between love and hate." She tells him as he raises his eye brow at her.

"Love and hate?" he questions not getting how there can be a cross between.

"Yeah man like you know the line between love and hate is pretty thin and to love someone you also have to hate them a little don't you think? I mean do you honestly think you could have someone having a strong annoying hold on you to get you to do whatever they want with just a cute smile. Personally I think I would hate that a little." Lucas grinned looking over at Brooke repeating her words from just a couple hours before.

"Ok I have to see it." Quinn begs, "Turn around and show me." she says and Brooke turns with her back to the guys as she unzips her jeans pulling them down in the front and pulling back her bandage to show her friend.

"Dude stop staring at my sister's ass." Clay orders smacking his best friend on the back of the head.

"Damn dude I wasn't." Lucas again lied but it was a little hard to tell since he was rubbing the back of his head.

"Good just fantasies about you little girl from early and keep all thoughts and eyes off my baby sister." He told him, he wasn't dumb he knew his sister was gorgeous all he heard from his friends once Brooke well…matured was how hot she was, how if she wasn't Clay's little sister the things they would do and it made Clay sick. Hints why he never showed his best friend a picture of the mature looking Brooke, maybe the once when they were younger but not the once after she turned 16 because she grow up quick.

"So I can fantasies about my girl from earlier?" Lucas smirked over at his best friend who just shrugged a whatever. He knew Clay would kill him if he knew about earlier. That if he knew one the girl from this morning was his sister and also that he knew exactly where that tattoo was. His cool breath blew on it and his finger traced over it, he gave her chills all over and as he stands here thinking about it he just wants to push Brooke up against the nearest wall and take her right there, his best friends sister or not.

"Brooke that is so cool." Quinn squeals getting down a little to look at it, "Did it hurt?"

"Like hell." Brooke said as Quinn stood back up and zipped her jeans re-buttoning them, "But that is a story I will share with you later." She winks and Quinn gives her a look and Brooke just repeats, "Later."

"Umm ok sounds good." She smiles, "Ok Clay don't worry you can't see it clothed really so just relax."

"What would that Clean Teen Virgin boyfriend of your think?" he asked and Brooke just let out a groan.

"What is a Clean Teen Virgin boyfriend?" Lucas asked crossing his arms tight over his chest and Brooke would be stupid if she didn't notice some sign of jealousy.

"He is Brooke's little good I will never have sex until marriage boyfriend." Clay explains, "Which I am not at all upset about since you should have no sex. Thanks god you broke up with that Felix guy because he was just a sex addicted ass."

"Ok first you can't really tell me not to have sex I mean hell you had sex at 15 to my 17 also he was not sex addicted and two he wasn't my boyfriend, I mean not really more of a…" Brooke trails off trying to find her words.

"Fuck buddy?" Lucas asked with a raised eye brow and with a small bit embarrassment Brooke nodded and mumbled a yeah.

"Dude!" Clay freaked smacking his friend again on the head.

"What? That's what they call them." Lucas growled again rubbing his head, "And stop hitting me."

"I don't care what they call them don't call my sister that."

"I didn't call her that I said that was what Felix or whatever his name was. And it was more of a question; she was the one that nodded with agreement."

"Ok stop!" Brooke begged, "Less not talk about my sex life k?" she asked with a small hint of annoyance in her voice.

"And Clay shut up leave her alone. She got a tattoo nothing you can do about it now and she has sex which you can't bitch because if you do then me and you won't have sex for a month!" she told him getting a sad look on his face and a laugh from Brooke and Lucas. She loved holding the whole not having sex thing against him, she normally got her way with that threat, "Now stop being so damn protective!" Quinn said rolling her eyes at her boyfriend, and grabbing Brooke's hand, "We are going inside so just do whatever you two do."

"Boys." Brooke smiled as her and Quinn walked between Lucas and Clay and Brooke gave Lucas a small wink before walking in the house.

* * *

**Hey sorry if this chapter seems short the next one is longer and the next one will update quick because I already started it and am half way done, so YAY for me!! haha and please review :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all so much for the reviews so far! Ya'll are awesome and they all meant so very much to me. I am glad you all like the story and I hope you don't hate me too much for not updating sooner. But please enjoy!**

**

* * *

  
**

"So tell me about Lucas." Brooke says as she sits on her brother's bed and Quinn starts putting her clothes in the dresser.

"Your brother would kill you." Quinn laughs walking back over to her suitcase grabbing more clothes.

"I didn't say anything just said tell me about him." Brooke shrug trying to pretend as it wasn't a big deal. She didn't know why she wanted to know about Lucas but she did, she kissed the guy, flirted with him and for a short period of time really wanted the guy and not in the way she wanted to sit and talk to Chase but in the way Felix still wanted her.

"Well he is Lucas. He is charming, has his moments of sweetness and pretty easy on the eyes. Mr. Star basketball player, Mr. Popularity and Mr. Getting anyone I want." Quinn says with a small laugh "I love Luke don't get me wrong but he is the biggest man whore I know. Uses anything he can do to get with girls hence why your brother will kill you…well kill him." Quinn explains and Brooke frowns a bit. She kind of hoped they had a small connection and not just in the sexual tension way but maybe he was just playing with her.

"Well he is pretty gorgeous." Brooke says as she flips his pillow in her hands, "But oh well he is off limits." She shrugs throwing the pillow back on the bed.

"Brooke?" Quinn says giving her a questionable look.

"What?"

"Nothing." She shook off finishing unpacking.

Lucas sat putting his clothes in the dresser that would be his room until he figured everything else out. He heard Brooke laughing in the backyard with her brother and Quinn and he smiled a little. She was really cute. He hated that he probably came across as a small ass since his best friend so nicely shared his hot body comment but at the same time thought it might not have bothered her that much.

Well he hoped it didn't.

Part of him hated that she was Clay's sister because that does put her off limits. Completely off limits, like the rule of best friends don't screw around with best friend's sister. Yet he did kind of sort of already messed around with her but they only really kissed. He didn't think it would be too awkward.

Well he hoped it wouldn't.

Lucas placed his suit case in his closet before walking out of the room down the hall to see them all out by the pool. Brooke was laughing as Clay picked her up slamming her into the water. Knowing he had to talk to her at some point he debated on what he should say. I mean he had to go from looking at her as potential hook up to his best friend's sister and that was going to be hard to do. Especially if she wore that bathing suit around him.

"Luke man come on get in." Clay called and Brooke stopped her wrestling with him to brush her wet hair out of her face.

"Yeah come on. I'll get you a towel." She offers climbing out of the pool to him, "I think we should maybe talk." She whispers tossing a glance to see her brother trying to pull a fighting Quinn into the pool with him.

"Yeah I think your right." He agreed.

"Clay I'm getting everyone a towel. Do you or Quinn want something to drink?"

"Umm…yeah Sis anything is fine." Clay calls grabbing at his girlfriend, "Quinn why come to the pool and not get in." he laughed.

"It's cold I don't want to." She said pulling her hand back but it was too late and he caught it pulling her in, "Clay!" she shrieked.

"I'm sorry." he fake frowns making her laugh.

"It's ok I still love you." Quinn smiled wrapping her arms around her boyfriend's neck and legs around his waist as they moved around the water.

"Good because I really, really love you too." He smiles leaning in to kiss her. He did love this girl, he loved her more than anything and it scared him that he almost lost her. That they almost ended only because he was more than sure no one will ever mean to him what Quinn does, no one would ever make him fall in love as hard as she did.

* * *

"So awkward." Brooke says with a small laugh grabbing a few beach towels out of her bathroom closet.

"That would be one word." Lucas laughed trying to stop himself from watching her body reach up for a towel on the top shelf. She really did have a great body.

"Damn why do they put these things so high. I mean hello I am short." She pouts and he laughs walking over to her.

"Here, let me help you." he says reaching over her grabbing the towel trying to ignore the tingles his body seemed to get by brushing up against hers.

Brooke spun around facing him as his hand was still out reached above her shoulder. His face was only few inches away from hers and she swears he could hear her heart pounding. She didn't know what it was a guy never made her heart race this fast before, made her palms get all sweaty and goose bumps by his body barley brushing against hers.

"Your off limits right?" Lucas whispered casting a glance down at her lips finding it cute how she bit it. He too was questioning himself why this girl made him want her so bad. She was just some random girl he met, no one special. But hell who is he kidding Brooke Davis was clearly special. She clearly made heads turn when she walked into a room, and there was not a doubt in his mind this girl made all the boys just go crazy.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure I am." she whispered back as he handed her the towel, cursing her shaking hands.

"That really, really sucks." he says making her laugh a little.

"Tell me about it." She agreed knowing for a fact the things she would be doing with Lucas if he wasn't Clay's best friend. Not that she would have slept with him already or anything just maybe play with him some, flirt with him, not exactly tease but just have fun. She knows it's wrong but doesn't have a doubt he would enjoy every part of it.

"Like ok how not allowed are you?" he smirked resting his hands on her hips. Brooke just laughed shaking her head clearly this guy knew the rules but like pushing them a bit.

"Well what if Clay was in your bathroom right now touching your little sister and thinking whatever your thinking in that cute little head of yours?" she smirked back tapping his head with her finger.

"Well she is 7 so one he would be a pedophile if he was thinking anything about her and second I would kick his ass." He told her completely serious. Lily was his baby, even if she is 7 now when she does get old enough to date he still won't let her.

"Well maybe you shouldn't think things since Clay will do the same to you." she grins stepping closer and pushing her body against his, "And we do not want him to mess up that gorgeous face now do we?" she whispered with her face barely an inch from his.

"I'm starting to think…" he pauses licking his lips and letting his eyes wonder up and down her body.

"Think what Broody Boy?" she asks tilting her head to the side a little and letting her hand slowly run up his chest.

"That it may just be worth it." He smirked slapping his hand on top of hers stopping her hand just on his heart more than sure she feels it racing.

"Yeah." Brooke nods quickly before slamming her lips into his. Lucas doesn't fight her kiss was just surprised she did it before he did as they stumbled back into the door slamming it shut. Lucas spins around picking her up sitting her on the counter as his tongue dives into her mouth.

She grabs on to his face letting her tongue wrestle with his and wondered why she wanted this boy so bad. She never really wants a boy this bad and she was starting to think it was the whole he was off limits thing. Kind of like a guy that has a girlfriend, knowing you can't have him but for some reason wanting him even more. Though in those cases she would never act in this case she really wanted to act and when his lips trailed down her jaw line and to her neck she was really sure she wanted to act.

"Lucas…" she lets out in a small gasp as he sucks hard then biting just enough to make her body shudder. Brooke grabs back onto his head pulling back up to kiss her on the mouth before both jump apart like teenagers getting caught by their parents.

"This is wrong." Lucas breaths out heavily wishing to everything he could get his head to convince the rest of himself that this was wrong.

"So wrong." Brooke agrees but still reaching out grabbing on to his cheek and bringing him back in to kiss her.

"Your Clay's little sister." He mumbles against her lips as his hands get tangled in her wet chocolate locks.

"I know." she mumbles back pushing her lips harder against his. "He would not be ok with this."

"Not at all." He agreed moving his hands down her body and stopping at her hips yanking her body more into his, "We better stop."

"Yeah." She agreed wrapping her arms around his neck, "Ok…" she breathed out placing her hands on his chest and pushing him back, "We have to really stop."

"Mmm…ok." he agreed but still dipped down pushing his mouth once more against hers.

"No, no we really have too." She said again pushing him away while he let out a grunt, "Your Clay's best friend. I am his little sister. This…" she said waving her hand between the two of them, "Is not at all allowed."

"Well I was his best friend this morning and you were his little sister…" he argued knowing it was a stupid argument, she was right it wasn't allowed but he still liked kissing her, still liked doing more things to her. He thought with a bit of a sly smirk.

"But I didn't know that and neither did you." she interrupted.

"But you knew now." He grinned stepping close to her placing his hands on her sides making her whole body tingle, "You knew when your body was all pushed up against mine…" he smirked as he let his hands run up her sides, brushing against her rib cage then running back down, "and I am pretty sure you knew that when _you _kissed _me_." he finished as he dipped his head down and started to kiss on her neck.

"I…I didn't mean to do that." she gasped out tilting her head to the side knowing she wasn't really fighting her case but still just really enjoying the feeling of his lips and warm tongue sucking on her neck.

"Uhh huh.." he mumbled into her neck taking his hand and tangling her hair around his fingers pulling it slightly so he could start to kiss up her neck, "But you're not really stopping me now." She felt as his lips curved into a smile against her neck, running kisses up under her jaw, then kissing the corner of her mouth then right on her mouth.

"You're not being fair." She pouted a little wrapping her arms around his neck.

"How am I not being fair?" he grinned kissing her one last time before pulling back.

"Because I am not supposed to want you but with your little smirk and using your words to make me rethink myself and then your lips…" she grins running her thumb across his swollen bottom lip, "I really like your lips."

"Well they really like you too." He grins leaning in to kiss her again but she places her hand on his mouth again stopping him. "Ugh!" he grunts in her hand.

"Do you know who I am?" she asks and he bits done a small piece of her hand making her yelp a little and pull her hand back.

"Who are you?" he smirked leaning in real close to her face so close his nose almost grazes hers.

"I am Brooke Davis, that's who. You are Lucas Scott and I am Clay's baby sister. You can't just keep kissing me." she informs him like he is stupid not knowing that.

"I don't think you will keep thinking long on that one." he grins.

"Oh and why you say that?" she asks bouncing her head to the side with a smirk matching his.

"Because sooner or later you are just going to want me touching you…" he smiles running his fingertips up the inside of her leg giving her chills all over, "Me kissing you…" he shrugs leaning in kissing up her chest and her neck until he got to her ear, "And soon trust me baby very soon you're whole body and everything else is going to be begging for me." he finishes pulling back from her with a smile, "See you later…" he smiles leaning in kissing her but pulling away before it can be deepened, "Clay's little sister." And with one last smirk and wink he was out the bathroom. Leaving Brooke on the counter of her bathroom thinking.

"Clay's best friend, clay's best friend." she kept repeating to herself as she jumped off the counter running her hand through her wet hair, "Your Brooke Davis you idiot. You can have anyone you do not want him. You do not want some guy who is a clear whore and one who doesn't seem to care about the rules, because there are rules!" she all but yelled at herself more than sure she was trying to convince herself of it.

"Your fine." She told herself grabbing the towels and taking a deep breath and heading out to the pool. When she got out to the pool she looked at everyone. She looked at Quinn who was tanning on the edge of the pool with her foot dangling in the water. She looked at Clay who was relaxing in the hot tub talking to Lucas and that of course made her eyes land on Lucas. He was staring right at her eyes locked on hers and when Clay turned to say something to Quinn those eyes wander all over her body, those lips that were just on her got licked and those eyes that hide so much in them gave her a wink and as she watched that gorgeous boy, with that gorgeous tanned body sit in that hot tub all she knew was…

"I am so screwed!"

* * *

**Sorry I haven't updated in what felt like forever please forgive me! And please review: D**


	4. Chapter 4

Brooke walked around the small dinner picking up her friends food. Well her best friend, her brother and Lucas's. She still had yet to figure out Lucas's hot and cold act. He had been there a week and since their little bathroom make out he hasn't tried anything.

Now of course she didn't want him to but really she would be stupid and lying if she told you she wasn't thinking about it. That the thought of just tip toeing down her hall to the guest room downstairs has not crossed her mind a few times at night.

"You're in deep thought." She heard the low voice of someone she has known for awhile. Someone who no matter how much she scrubbed would never be able to erase the fact she hooked up with the nasty trash.

"What do you want Felix?" She growled turning away from looking at the blonde in the corner laughing with her brother and back to the stain next to her.

"Why do you never admit you're excited to see me?" Felix pretended to pout and it made Brooke's stomach churn.

"Why don't you accept the fact I can't stand you?" She hissed looking over the counter wondering why they were taking forever with her meal. The little buzzer went off like 5 minutes ago so it should have been done when she walked up. But nope it wasn't and because of it she was stuck listening to this mistake.

"Is it because I broke up with you?" He questioned raising his eyebrow at him and if looks could kill Brooke just put him 6 feet under.

"Broke up with me!" She snapped with a laugh of disbelief, "Felix I never dated you! I told you I didn't want to date you and _I _ended us!" She reminded him.

"Who is that talking to your sister?" Lucas asked as he heard the brunette's voice raise a little.

"Huh?" Clay asked confused to what he was talking about until his best friend nodded his head to behind him, "That asshole I know isn't bothering her again." He growled hating Felix more then he hated anyone else. That guy was such a tool. A tool that couldn't get through his head Brooke didn't want anything to do with him.

"Clay relax." Quinn tried to calm grabbing his hand knowing her boyfriend hated the guy and also knew if anyone would allow him to he would ripe the guy apart.

"I am not going to relax I told him to stay away from her!" Clay snapped never forgetting when his sister called him, never forgetting what she was going through that night.

"_Hello?" Clay yawned into his phone but keeping his eyes closed._

"_Clay…" he heard his sister's voice crack making him wake up quick. He hadn't talked to her in weeks. He actually hadn't talked to her since he left to move because she told him he left her. That he left her all alone and she would never forgive him for it. She was so mad and the fact she called him for the first time being here this late and she is crying it scared him._

"_Brooke what's wrong?" He asked tossing a glance over at his girlfriend as he slid out of the bed making sure not to wake her._

"_It's late I'm sorry I shouldn't have called." She apologized but he shook his head as he walked into the living room._

"_No it's fine everything is fine just talk to me." He said sitting on the couch running his hand over his face, "Sissy what is it?" he asked again after she stayed quite in the other line._

"_There's this guy." She started as she sat in the bathroom legs curled to her chest as tears ran freely down her face, "And I made a mistake Clay and I can't fix it and I'm scared."_

"_Brooke what is wrong?" He asked not getting her rambling and swears he misunderstood her when she whispered 'I'm pregnant.' But when she repeated it again a little louder he freaked. His eyes widen and face fell as he processed it in his head. That couldn't be true. His sister was only 17, barely 17 so he knew she couldn't be pregnant, she couldn't even be having sex._

"_Clay…" her broken voice called through the phone as he stayed quiet, "I'm sorry I shouldn't have called this isn't your problem." She said as she went to hang up._

"_No Brooke wait." He finally found his voice again, "If I leave tonight I should be there by late afternoon. We will figure it out."_

"_Clay I'm scared."_

"_Oh baby girl don't be scared it's going to be ok I promise." He reassured but knowing he could promise something like that, he couldn't promise her it would be alright cause he didn't know, "When I get home we will tell mom and we will talk about everything but know whatever happens it's your choice." He told her and she didn't say anything but he could see her nodding, "Whatever you choose I am there for you no matter what."_

"_I know." She whispered regretting everything she had done. She was so pissed at her brother for leaving her that she just went nuts over the last few weeks. She started partying and drinking and then started hooking up with Felix, "I'm sorry for everything." She cried once again._

"_Oh don't be sorry for anything." He smiled shaking his head._

"_I've been so mean to you; I don't know why you want to help me."_

"_You're my Sissy," he shrugged, "I'll always be here for you." He told her simply, "I love you."_

"_I love you too." She finally smiled wiping her tear, "I love you so much big brother."_

He didn't tell anyone he left. He just booked a flight and got to his sister the next day. No one knows about the baby, Brooke didn't want anyone to know and after forever talking, many tears cried and many back and fourths about it Brooke decided to terminate her pregnancy.

Clay was almost positive if she went back now she would have done things differently. She thought it would make everything go back to how her life was but it killed her a little inside. She locked herself in her room for about a week only talking to Clay and cried for about a month straight everyday but she finally pulled herself up.

Clay left a month after it happened. He told Quinn what happened but no one else and Quinn would just send him his school work through emails and all his test he took online so he didn't get behind but he didn't leave Brooke until she was ready. However before he left he found Felix beat the shit out of him and warned if he ever came near his little sister again the next time he would put him in the hospital instead of just a few cuts and bruises.

Brooke doesn't know that happened.

"I'm going to get her away from him." Clay stood up but Quinn grabbed his hand pulling him back down.

"Clay stop." She told him.

"Clay you think maybe I could help her out?" Lucas asked as he started to ease out of his chair.

"I don't know." Clay tossed a look over his shoulder at his sister. Yeah she had gotten along with Lucas the past week that didn't mean he thought she would love him coming in to rescue her. Brooke hated when people did it, he did it because well he was her brother and when she got mad he just rolled his eyes dropping the line 'it's my job'. He was pretty sure Lucas wouldn't be able to get by with the same line.

"Trust me she won't get made." He said standing up pausing for a second, "Ok she might." He started walking over but pausing to look at his best friend, "Oh and Clay…"

"Yeah."

"I'm about to put my tongue down you sisters throat. Just thought I would give you the heads up." He shrugged as he started walking towards Brooke.

"He is what?!" Clay freaked jumping up but again Quinn grabbed his hand pulling him back down.

"Just see what he is doing ok. Plus I don't think Brooke is going to mind so much." Quinn laughed a little knowing for a fact her favorite brunette found Lucas attractive.

"Brooke if you miss me just say so. I mean if you want to go another round I really don't mind. I'll be extra careful this time so we don't have another…" he paused looking her up and down stopping on her stomach, "_mistake._"

"You sick bastard." Brooke growled, "I don't miss you Felix, I don't miss anything about you so you just need to get over it and get it through your damn head that I-" and her words were cut off by someone grabbing her arm and spinning her around then kissing her.

It freaked her out at first, someone just kissing her when she knew for a fact she didn't have a boyfriend, didn't have a little hook up buddy or anything but someone was still kissing her. Yet when she started to push him away the kiss started to feel familiar. She got that shot of electricity throughout her whole body and she only got that tingle by one person.

Quickly kissing him back Brooke brought her arms around his neck feeling them move back until her back smashed into the counter behind her. She felt his hand grip into her hips yanking them into him as his tongue slipped past her lips and he still tasted so good. Like the mix of something sweet, with a little bit of cinnamon or something. She tried to recall what the last thing she ate was; what she must taste like and just prayed it wasn't gross.

'_Coffee_' she mentally nodded the last thing she had was coffee. They ordered a cup before they had lunch and Lucas had cinnamon and honey in it. That must be the sweet taste she tasted.

She very much enjoyed kissing him and when his hands slide down her back side squeezing her ass she let out what sounded like a small squeal making him smile as he pulled away.

"Pretty Girl you can't be away from me that long it makes me go nuts." He smiled at her and she just stared at him almost in a daze. Did that just happen? Then what was he talking about, and then her eyes widen when she realized Clay was around somewhere. Her eyes darted around landing on him finding him sitting calm at the table with Quinn laughing next to him. She was confused.

"I'm sorry?" She said with it coming out as more as a question. Yet Lucas didn't seem to miss a beat as he leaned in giving her a small peck before turning to a pissed Felix next to them.

"Hi I'm Lucas." He introduced still keeping Brooke's body pinned against his, "and is there a reason you are standing so close to _my_ girlfriend?" He question and Brooke raised her eyebrow at him just staring at him confused, "Baby don't be so rude just staring at me like that." Lucas teased, "I will get you home soon enough and take care of you but right now I just wanted you to introduce me to you friend." He said placing his finger under her chin and turning her head to look back at Felix.

"Umm…Felix this is my boyfriend…" Brooke trailed off looking at Lucas who just nodded, "Lucas. Luke this is Felix."

"Felix? The one you told me about?" Lucas asked her and she again just kind of stared at him.

"Aww Brookie you talk about me?" Felix smirked reaching to poke her side but Lucas slapped his hand away without even looking away from Brooke was glaring at Felix before turning her glare to a laughing Lucas.

"No, no." He shook his head with a laugh, "Nothing good. You see me and my girl here have been an on and off thing for years now." He informed him, "And you see she told me how sorta not really bad she felt because she let you believe you were her first when I was."

"Lucas!" Brooke squealed slapping him in the arm but he just laughed grabbing her hand.

"Then how you just didn't seem to add up so she was like faking it all the time." Lucas told him ignoring Brooke and Felix's eyes just harden on him then glaring at Brooke.

"She seemed to enjoy it. Maybe she was just lying to you so you wouldn't get mad." Felix shrugged but again Lucas laughed.

"Was her noises loud?" He questioned and Brooke eyes widen and he swears almost popped out of her head.

"Very loud. She screamed my name all night." Felix smirked.

"Dude I feel bad for you." Lucas shook his head, "When Brooke is enjoying it she isn't loud. Now I mean she begs me not to stop but she doesn't get loud. Normally she bites the hell out of my neck or shoulder and god her little whimpers in my ear are really too much for me to handle sometimes."

"Dude I feel bad for you since if she is quiet I bet she isn't enjoying it." He informed him again getting Lucas to laugh.

"Trust me my baby enjoys it. I can get her off better than anyone." Lucas smiled over at Brooke who even completely confused gave him a small smile.

"Let go home." Brooke begged as she started to play along leaning up and nibbling on his ear, "I want you so bad right now." She whispered raspy in his ear having no idea that as her hand ran up under his shirt raking her nails across his chest and her lips on his ear was actually turning him on.

"After we eat I promise we will just lock ourselves away in the bedroom for the rest of the day." He winked tapping her nose, "Nice meeting you Felix." He smiled grabbing their food and Brooke's hand pulling her with him.

"Bye Felix." Brooke waved as she walked with Lucas his hand feeling perfect in hers.

"Here is ya'll food." Lucas said sitting down the food in front of everyone and sitting down as he started to eat his burger, "What?" He asked looking up to see everyone just staring at him.

"Did you have to squeeze her ass?!" Clay asked a little annoyed.

"You knew he was about to shove his tongue down my throat?" Brooke asked dumbfounded.

"Shh…Felix is still over there." Lucas rolled his eyes looking up at Felix who was still glaring as he leaned over kissing an unprepared Brooke on the cheek.

"I personally think it was great. Good job Luke." Quinn laughed reaching her hand up him giving her a five.

"Thank you Quinn least someone takes appreciation what I just did."

"Well I mean it was great." Brooke said and he smirked looking over at her, "The doing it in front of Felix." She clarified and Lucas just rolled his eyes knowing for a fact she enjoyed the kiss, "But still I don't like getting sneaked attacked and I don't like so much my big brother went along with it." She said as she stood up from the table, "Plus I can take care of myself I don't need big brother and friend jumping in to rescue me." and with that she stomped off out the door.

"She's dramatic." Clay informed his best friend, "You try to help her and she gets mad. She doesn't like people thinking she can't take care of herself."

"Oh well I bet she can but she needed help so I helped." Lucas shrugged taking another bit of his burger, "But I guess I could go apologize." He figured standing up grabbing a few fries as he did.

* * *

His plan wasn't to upset her. He really didn't want to upset her but the past week all he has wanted to do was kiss her. Feel those soft lips once again against his and when he saw his opportunity he took it. Now of course he wish it wasn't a fake kiss, something to piss off that tool but hell he will take what he can get.

"I'm sorry." Lucas apologized as he rounded the corner to find her leaning against the wall, "Are you ok?" He asked seeing her wipe her eye real quick.

"Yeah I'm fine." She lied looking away from him not wanting anyone to see she was upset. Not over something she chose to do.

"You don't look fine." He said as he started to walk over towards her.

"Gee thanks." Brooke let out a small laugh wiping her nose.

"No you know I didn't mean it like that. You know you're gorgeous." Lucas rolled his eyes and wasn't too sure he liked the feeling he got in his chest by seeing a tear slip out of her eye, "Whoa what's wrong?" he asked but she just grabbed onto his shirt pulling him into her as she hugged him, "Pretty Girl why you crying?" he asked wrapping his arms around her shaking body as she cried into his chest.

"You think it makes everything go back to normal but it doesn't. It just leaves you feeling empty." She cried.

"What does?" Lucas asked feeling guilty he didn't know what she was talking about, "What makes you feel empty?" He asked again kissing the top of her head loving that she smelled like strawberries.

"Nothing." She shook her head not wanting to talk about it.

"Doesn't sound like nothing." He commented as she pulled away from him and he wiped the tear off her cheek.

"I don't really want to talk about it." She told him. She could tell he was confused and also that he wasn't too happy with I don't want to talk about it so she just started to say something else to change the subject, "I'm sorry I got your shirt wet." She apologized seeing she got some eyeliner and mascara on it from where her tears smudged it.

"Don't worry about." He waved his hand at it. He was kind of wanting to know why she was crying but he felt like he didn't know her well enough and on top of that what he did know he could tell you don't push her to talk about something if she didn't want to. "I'll just get you to clean it for me." Lucas teased making her finally crack a smile, "There they are." He smiled cupping her cheek.

"There what is?" Brooke asked a little confused.

"Your dimples." He smiled running his thumb over one of them, "I think they are so cute."

"Thanks." She blushed a little looking down and biting her bottom lip as her eyes peered back up to his and she got a chill at how they just seemed to look at her, "We should umm…"

"Yeah." Lucas agreed knowing what she was about to say.

"Yeah." Brooke nodded as she stepped away from him.

"Brooke…" He called grabbing her hand as she turned to look at his hand as he started rubbing his thumb against hers. He didn't know why he called her to stop. He didn't know why he grabbed her hand but he couldn't explain it. He couldn't explain what he felt when he kissed her or what he felt when he saw her cry. And he could really not explain why as soon as he saw Felix talking to her he wanted to hit him but he did, and it was slowly starting to freak him out.

* * *

**Sorry it has been way to long for an updated and then I do update and it's something that I'm not even sure about. I have actually written a beginning to this chapter like 4 times but none I like then I sat down started this one and went with it. I hope you all like it but to let me know that hit the pretty little button for me and;**

**Review :D**


	5. Chapter 5

"Luke we can't." Brooke said instantly when Lucas took her hand in his. She knew what he was thinking; she felt it the way he kissed her that he was trying to almost convince her to rethink everything.

"We could." Lucas raised an eyebrow at her pulling her back to him, "If you wanted too we could." He grinned spinning her around so she was up against the brick wall behind them.

"Doesn't matter Lucas; Clay would not at all be ok with this, any of this." Brooke shook her head trying to ignore the tingling feelings she got from Lucas's hands on her hips pulling her lower half closer to him.

"But I liked you before I knew you were Clay's sister so shouldn't that mean something? I mean doesn't that kinda… I don't know change the rules some?" He asked stepping even closer to her so his body was right against hers, giving her the cutest little pout.

"You make it hard Broody Boy." Brooke admitted as Lucas ran his thumb up her neck tilting her head to the side as he started to kiss along it, "Really hard." She gasped out as he started to suck right on her pulse making it race, "Luke…" She breathed out as he ran his hands down her back side.

"We could keep it quiet." He suggested moving his kiss to the other side of her neck, "Not tell anyone. Just me and you."

"Just us huh?" Brooke started to debate it really enjoying the feeling he was giving her. Not getting a feeling like this in a real long time.

"Yeah Pretty Girl just us." Lucas said pulling off her neck to look at her, "So what you say?"

"I…"

"Brooke you slut!" Brooke heard getting cut off from giving Lucas an answer as he takes a step back turning towards the end of the alley wiping his bottom lip.

"Oh umm hi Rach." Brooke shook off her feelings on Lucas turning to her favorite red head who was moving down the alley to her hoping she missed how close Lucas was too her.

"Hi Rach? I have been looking everywhere for you and after being MIA for like a week you say hi Rach?" Rachel asked crossing her arms over her chest not knowing what was going on with her best friend. She knew Clay was home, she knew Brooke was around her brother so much since she had gone through so much and missed him so much but that doesn't change she hadn't seen her friend in what seemed like weeks, "Who are you?" She asked looking over at the blonde boy standing a little ways away from them.

"Oh Rachel this is Lucas. He is Clay's friend, their roommates." Brooke explained.

"Friend huh?" Rachel tossed a look back and forth between the two wondering why his friend that she has never met was outside with a certain sister.

"Yeah he kinda sorta just saved me from Felix." She told her and saw how her friend started to nod giving her an apologetic smile.

"Brookie I'm sorry. I didn't know he was still bothering you." Rachel apologized really hating Felix. She tried to keep him away from her best friend all during school but sometimes it was hard and after awhile he kind of left her alone.

"It's fine. I'm fine." Brooke said giving her friend a smile.

"Well I'm Rachel." She introduced sticking out her hand for the blonde who was standing a little quiet beside them.

"Hi I'm well Lucas." He told her again shaking her hand and giving her a smile, "It's nice to meet you."

"You too." Rachel grinned taking him in. He was really hot and he definitely screamed a fun time, "Oh I love when Clay brings home friends." She smirked running her eyes over Lucas. She was almost positive that all of Clay's friends were hot as hell. He had brought some over before, like for a long weekend, or a holiday but she would admit Lucas really took the trophy for being the best looking.

"Mhmm alright." Brooke tried to pull her friends attention away from the boy standing there. She didn't like her friend giving him the look she has given so many guys before and didn't like it made her jealous a little but it did. Though Brooke was gorgeous, without a doubt one of the best looking girls in their class Rachel had that whole sex appeal going. The girl oozed sex it dripped off her without even trying and Brooke knew it got her attention, lots of it but for some reason she didn't want Lucas getting pulled in and was kind of happy when Lucas's phone went off breaking her best friend out of her little trance.

"Oh umm it's Nate. I'll be just a sec." He said looking at his phone as he started walking a little down the alley.

"Tell him to tell Hales hi for me." Brooke called learning that apparently Quinn's little sister, her also close friend's sister Haley was now dating Lucas's brother. She always knew Haley dated a Nathan since Haley talked about it when they talked on the phone but she just found out Haley's Nathan was Lucas's brother too.

"I will." Lucas nodded answering his phone, "Hello? Hey man what's up?" He said as he walked away from the two girls.

"He is very cute." Rachel commented when Lucas was a safe distance away not being able to hear.

"Yeah I mean he is ok." Brooke lied not admitting she thought he was completely gorgeous, "But what-"

"Brookie!" She heard yet again someone call her and interrupting her talking, yet this time the voice sent anger through her body, "Did you leave and not say bye?" He smirked walking down towards them not noticing the blonde leaning up against the wall a little ways from them.

"Felix why haven't you gone to hell yet?" Rachel snapped spinning on her heels to block Felix from getting near her best friend.

"I'll only go if Brooke comes with me." He winked over at her making her roll her eyes, "When are you just going to accept…"

"The fact she can't stand you?" Lucas hung up his phone shoving it in his pocket making his presence known, "Because I'm pretty sure she made that little fact clear all of… I don't know ten minutes ago." He shrugged wrapping his arms around Brooke from behind as she stood there resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Aww look the boyfriend." Felix teased pretending he didn't care at all and missing the look Rachel gave her best friend as she mouthed '_boyfriend_'.

"Aww look the guy who just can't seem to get over my baby." Lucas threw back slipping his hand under the front of Brooke's shirt rubbing his thumb against her soft skin, "I thought you got the hint inside she didn't want you."

"Well I mean I don't really want her back I just wanted to talk to you." Felix lied shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Why do you want to talk to him?" Brooke asked nervously falling back into Lucas and resting her hand on his, stroking his hand with her finger.

"Well you see Lucas, Brooke and I were a thing for awhile, and don't get me wrong we had sex a lot, hell we went at it like rabbits."

"Felix!" Brooke growled wanting him to shut up. Wanting him to not one talk to her and also not talk about sex they had with Lucas.

"Yet I could never seem to get her out of the bedroom or the occasional pool. So how the hell did you get her to slut it up enough to go at it in an alley way?" He smirked running his finger along the wall and looking at his finger like it had something dirty on it, "A little slutty Brooke."

"Ok jackass." Lucas released Brooke and moved in front of her really not liking this asshole at all, "You are going to stay away from Brooke got it? Not come near her, not talk to her and not make some lame ass comments about _our_ relationship that upset her because if you do I swear what Clay did to you will seem like just a chipped nail compared to what I do." He threatened getting right in his face.

"Luke…" Brooke called from behind seeing his fist clutched by his side. Would it be wrong that she kind of enjoyed this right here? That she liked Lucas coming to her rescue and trying to help her, normally she hated it but something about right now, something about Lucas doing it again made her feel special, "Come on Broody." She slipped her hand into his, "Let's go home. I'm really tired."

"Yeah." He agreed keeping his eyes locked on Felix, "Let's go Pretty Girl."

"Rachel I'll call you later." Brooke promised giving her an '_I'll explain everything later_' and Rachel giving her one that read, '_You better._'

"Thanks Luke." Brooke whispered as they walked away Lucas making sure to slam his shoulder into Felix as he passed.

"Anything for you." He smiled over at her kissing her on the head as they walked back to get Clay and Quinn then heading home.

* * *

"I'm sorry about the whole Felix thing." Quinn apologized as she sat on her friend's bed, "I know it must still hurt some."

"It's not that bad anymore." Brooke lied as she changed to get ready for bed. She hadn't really talked to Lucas since she got home. They all just came home hung out, swam some and had dinner, she explained everything to a questionable Rachel and now getting ready for bed. Brooke also hadn't answered his question he suggested earlier and for some reason was still debating it all in her head.

"I know but still." Quinn sighed knowing Brooke had yet to ever really talk about it all. Discuss what she felt and thought and the only person who she opened up to a little about it too was Clay and even with him she didn't talk much about it.

"I'm fine Quinn. I promise." Brooke gave a fake smile that she knew only Clay and Rachel were able to see through and since neither where with her she was safe.

"But hey you got to kiss Lucas. I mean that was a bright side of the day." She changed the subject and kind of liked the way Brooke blushed and smiled, least that made her smile and disregard that asshole Felix.

"That I think was a major bonus." Brooke grinned biting her bottom lip as she brushed her hair before bed, "He is one hell of a kisser." She admitted never going to tell her that she already knew that before the café.

"Oh I bet he is and I bet you got just all stupid over it." Quinn teased knowing Brooke would never go for Lucas but she would have fun flirting with him. She loved her friend but her friend was a flirt who loved it. Like almost a flirting whore if that was a correct term. Then the fact Lucas was just as flirty Quinn was more than sure it would be a fun summer with them under the same roof with Clay.

"I will admit I was shocked at first but once it started going I was like hell I don't know who this is but they are really good at this might as well enjoy it." Brooke shrugged hanging up her jacket, "And oh Quinn did I enjoy it. Just sucks he is kinda living here and Clay's friend."

"Yeah but I mean if you think about it I am your friend and me and Clay date." Quinn shrugged.

"Yeah but you met Clay before we became friends." Brooke reminded her and loving her friend for trying.

"True. I mean I think you and he would just be a real bad idea but I mean it could have made things interesting. Plus so fun." Quinn smirked getting off Brooke's bed, "But I'm off to bed, I'm surprised Clay hasn't sent out a search party for me since I told him I would be gone just a few minutes." She joked.

"Hey a minute for us turns into an hour before we know it and plus he will just have to get over the fact we are going to be together way too much." Brooke laughed getting Quinn to laugh.

"Yeah I agree. But night girl love you." Quinn hugged her.

"Love you too girl night." Brooke said as Quinn walked out of her room and fell onto her bed.

* * *

Lucas laid on his bed thinking. Why was Brooke Davis stuck on his brain? Why was a girl he knew all of a week like a constant thought? Even when he was doing something where she wasn't around, laughing with his best friend or just hanging out watching TV the brunette still was like a small thought in the back of his head. The way she talked, her laugh, those eyes that just seem to light up and a smile that people couldn't help but smile when they saw it. Hell he was at lunch with his best friend, _her brother_, and when she walked to get the food he couldn't help his eyes watching her move. The way her hips swayed side to side, how she seemed to almost glide across the room.

"Ugh!" He groaned rolling over in his bed burying his face in the pillow trying to forget it all. The way he was more than happy to take the opening when she needed to be distracted from the asshole at the café or the way her lips felt against his. How her skin tasted like sweet mangos. How he noticed in the shower the other day her body wash was some mango fruity stuff and the fact he noticed that made him feel like such a creeper.

"I'm so weird!" He mumbled into his pillow with his face covered just wanting to sleep and prayed he didn't screw himself earlier by suggesting what he did and make everything extremely awkward but being as he hadn't spoken to her seriously since then he was afraid he might have.

"Yes growling into a pillow does make you a little weird." He heard the raspy voice filter through the dark room yanking his pillow off his face to see a small figure standing by the door.

"Brooke?" He questioned squinting his eyes trying to see through the dark room, "What are you doing in here? Are you ok?" He asked actually concerned which again annoyed him. Why was he so worried about this girl?

"Yeah I'm fine." She told him as she stood still against the door, "But I don't really know what I'm doing here." She told him truthful not sure why she came down the stairs to his room. Why she made such an effort to get passed her brother's room without making a noise but she did and here she was, "Truth is I was in the kitchen getting something to drink and it was annoying me that I stood there 20 minutes in hopes you might just come out of your room."

"You could have just asked me to come out." He joked sitting up on his bed to look at her.

"True but then it would just annoy me that I asked." She told him as she moved across the room, "You see I'm a big believer of everything happening for a reason so figured if you just happened to walk out of the room while I was in the kitchen it would have kind of made my mind up for me."

"Well if you want you could go back into the kitchen and I will wait between one and ten minutes then come in." He suggested with a smile as she climbed up on his bed climbing up into his lap.

"But wouldn't that kind of not be leaving it up to fate? I mean since you knew to come?" She questioned wrapping her arms around his neck playing with the back of his hair.

"No you see that's why I would wait _between_ one and ten minutes, then you wouldn't know when I was coming so it kind of would sorta be fate." Lucas grinned wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I don't think it really works like that Broody." She smiled kind of liking him for trying.

"Why do you call me that?" He asked kind of liking her giving him a nickname just not getting it.

"What you don't like it?" She raised an eyebrow at him with a smile. She nicknamed everyone, it was her thing and within minutes of being around Lucas she realized this boy was a brooder, a cute brooder but a brooder none less.

"No I like it just don't know where it came from." He shrugged.

"Well because you Broody Boy brood." She told him like that made all the since in the world, "You always seem to be in deep thought even when you're not. I don't know you get this cute little face and I like it."

"You think my face is cute?" He joked kind of liking her blushing or rolling her eyes when he asked that. Last time he got a blush this time an eye roll and both were cute.

"Yeah well I'm not embarrassed to admit when I find someone gorgeous." She shrugged repeating the words he used on her just a short time back.

"Looks like someone pretty awesome taught you that." Lucas teased.

"Yeah well you know." Brooke laughed as they fell into silence her just looking into his gorgeous eyes as he got lost in hers, "Lucas this is such a bad idea." She whispered to him as she looked at his lips that she was dying to feel.

"I know it is." He agreed knowing Clay would kill him, not just kill but destroy him, beat the shit out of him then kill him. He knew Clay was protective of Brooke, hell he had a little sister he got it but he wasn't sure why this girl just kept pulling him in.

"I mean stuff like this always ends bad. This always ends with someone getting hurt or I don't know worse." She frowned knowing what happened with Felix ended way worse than just getting a broken heart, least with Felix she didn't really love him or anything, as for her baby; she just didn't realize how much she loved it until it wasn't there anymore.

"I know." Lucas repeated wondering if the fact this was Clay's sister or something else that made him not want to hurt this girl, made him almost want to do anything to protect her. Just like with Felix, he just didn't want her to get that look she had when he saw her talking to that guy, "But at the same time even knowing all that I still want too." He whispered leaning up closer to her, "For some reason I want you."

"For some reason I want you too." She told him as her heart race and breath became faster, "Way too much." She confessed moving her hands to his cheeks, "Just me and you?" She asked keeping a lingering distance from his kiss yet wanting him to answer quickly so she could close the gap.

"Yeah Pretty Girl just me and you." He promised feeling his whole body almost burn for the want of this girl, "All you have to do is say ok." He told her and felt like the time she sat looking at him was a lifetime. However as soon as those perfect lips whispered the word 'Ok' the gap got closed as he pulled her onto the bed with him and a fire was lite between the two.

* * *

**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. Not so much as a loss of inspiration more of the lack of time in the day. I hope you all enjoy and look at my other stories that are going to be updated over the weekend :D**

**Review please :D**


	6. Chapter 6

They rolled around on the bed both wrestling for top and power over the other and it made Brooke laugh. It was fun wrestling with Lucas and adding the fact he was so desperately trying to kiss her it made her smile even more.

"I think I'm winning." Brooke giggled grabbing his hands and holding them above his head making him smile.

"Definitely not Pretty Girl. You are far from winning." Lucas in one quick motion flipped her over on her back so he was once again on top this time her arms pinned above her head.

"But you are supposed to let me win." She pouted pushing out her bottom lip looking to him just adorable.

"Oh I will never _let_ you win baby." He grinned dipping his head down and giving her a kiss. His hands slowly released from her wrist sliding down her arms and body until stopping at her hips rolling over on her back bringing her on top of him as they kissed.

"You're letting me win." Brooke smirked against his lips holding onto his jaw with her small hands as they kissed.

"I think we are both kind of winning right now." He mumbled really enjoying this kissing thing. He would admit that kissing wasn't his thing. He actually has been with girls, slept with them and never once kissed their lips because to him it was too personal. Made girls get too attached to the situation yet with Brooke he wanted her attached. He wanted her to feel something for him and why he had no clue but he did; he wanted it bad.

"Lucas…" She slowly pulled away to look at him, "Would it be ok if we waited to do _that_?" She asked knowing what he wanted, knowing what she somewhat promised to be yet she wasn't ready for that. She honestly hadn't had sex since her baby and though she was comfortable with Lucas she really did want to know him a little longer.

"It's more than ok." He smiled seeing the relief wash over her face, "We wait and just let it happen when it's supposed to happen."

"Ok." She nodded leaning in giving him a small kiss, "That sounds like a pretty great plan."

* * *

Brooke stretched her hands high above her head before rolling out of her bed. She slept well; she slept fantastic because after her night of rolling around with Lucas really did make her tired even if it was just playing around. She had a feeling she was in trouble; like serious trouble with that boy because she has known him a week and has feelings she shouldn't right now.

Now it's nothing crazy; she isn't like one of those a guy is nice to her and shows interest and is now all stupid in love or some crazy b.s like in the movies but she does have a crush. He is cute how could she not; plus he is one hell of a kisser. She seriously just let him lead the whole time because the way his lips moved and tongue danced was like nothing she has ever had before and she has made out with lots of guys. Yet on her list Lucas Scott was her favorite; was the best.

"I'm hungry." She mumbled to herself running her hand through her hair and looking around her room. Jumping out of her bed she brushed her teeth, brushed her hair and skipped down the stairs to the kitchen to start some coffee. Now she was just waiting for big brother to get up so he could start breakfast because cooking; yeah she couldn't do it.

"Morning." The husky voice went through her ears as two arms circled around her waist.

"Morning." She grinned as his lips brushed against her neck, "Mmm…" She spun in his arms catching her lips against his, "Morning." She smiled pulling out of their kiss.

"You sleep well?" Lucas asked looking her over wondering how it was possible she looked better in the morning with nothing on then when she was all dressed up. Don't get him wrong he thinks she is gorgeous no matter what but she does look amazing in the morning.

"Yeah." She nodded not being able to control her smile when he looked at her, "You?"

"Well it might have been a little better if you were with me the whole night." He frowned a little wrapping her string on her shorts around his finger pulling her a little closer.

"I'm sorry." She apologized running her thumb along the corner of his mouth, "We just have to be careful. Clay can't know." She repeated to him for about the millionth time since last night.

"Pretty Girl I know." He agreed, "I'm not going to tell. I wouldn't do that too you. You just have to trust me." He said brushing her hair back.

"I'm not one for trusting." She admitted with a dry laugh, "I only trust Clay and…well Clay."

"Well I hope maybe in time I will be on that list." He grinned leaning in slowly kissing her again enjoying when he felt her smile.

"Brooke!" They heard the call jumping apart as Lucas moved quickly to his bedroom door, "Girl where are you?" Quinn walked into the kitchen, "There you are, oh hey Luke." She waved as Lucas shut his door and walked into the kitchen as if he just woke up.

"Hey Quinn." He yawned scratching the back of his head as he kissed the top of hers, "You sleep well?"

"We didn't sleep so much if you know what I mean?" Clay smirked walking into the kitchen slapping his friend on the shoulder.

"Clay!" Quinn punched her boyfriend in the arm, "Why must you and Lucas share everything?"

"It's what we do." Clay shrugged falling in the chair next to said best friend and girlfriend, "Not like you and Haley or you and Brooke don't share everything."

"Ok Quinn and I do not talk about what ya'll do at night just down the hall from me." Brooke cringed at the thought, "I personally choose to believe Clay will die a virgin."

"He won't." Lucas laughed making Clay laugh.

"Yeah and neither will Brookie." Quinn teased seeing the look go across her boyfriend's face at the thought of his sister doing any such thing.

"Nicely played Quinn." Lucas gave her a high five making Brooke and her laugh.

"I love you Clayton Richard Davis." Brooke smiled skipping over kissing the side of his head wrapping her arms around his neck, "But I have sex. Lots of sex all the time sex." She teased as he pushed her off growling at her.

"That is not funny. You are a baby and shouldn't even know what sex is." He stood up grabbing a cup of coffee, "Me sex yes, you sex no."

"You sex yes, me sex definitely." She smirked tossing a look at Lucas which went unnoticed by the room before looking back at her brother loving the uncomfortable look on his face. She wasn't sure why it grossed him out so much, maybe because her pick was guys like Felix but he hated talking about sex and her in the same sentence. Always made him uncomfortable and add to the fact he has become like the father in her life she figured that might not make it better.

"OK I'm out. I don't want to hear about you…you having…well…"

"Sex." Lucas said, "The word you are looking for is sex." He finished for his friend making Quinn and Brooke laugh.

"Stop saying it! Blah, Blah, blah I don't hear any of you. Brooke you are so innocent, so pure never even kissed a boy. Aww thanks for agreeing." He kissed her on the cheek, "And you have graduation in a few hours so get ready!" He called walking out making everyone laugh.

"I don't know why any of us claim him." Brooke rolled her eyes with a laugh walking to make her a cup of coffee.

"Because he can hold his alcohol like no one I know, and makes a party a hell of a good time." Lucas laughed.

"And because he is so freaking cute when he is blushing and really one hell of a kisser." Quinn said making Brooke and Lucas laugh.

"Ya'll are dumb. But I am going to go shower because Clay is right I have graduation. Are ya'll coming or just hanging out until Clay and I get home?"

"Are you kidding? Of course I am coming. My Brookie is finally graduating." Quinn grinned way more excited about it the Brooke was.

"Yeah well I would skip if I could. So Luke if you just want to hang out here or explore good ole Tree Hill you are more than welcome too."

"Naw I think I might join." Lucas stood up putting his cup in the sink, "I mean what if Felix bothers you again, it's only right that your boyfriend is there to protect you." He joked kissing the top of her head, "I don't want you dumping me or something." He said making her laugh shaking her head, "I'll go get ready."

"You know…" Quinn leaned in her seat making sure Lucas was out the room and door shut, "I think our little Lukie has a crush."

"He does not!" Brooke objected biting the inside of her cheek not letting herself show the smile that was begging to show.

"Trust me I know Lucas and he hates graduation. Hell he skipped his own so he isn't going to go to one of a person he isn't related to unless he has a thing for them. You need to watch out Brookie, Luke definitely crushing." She bumped her hip into Brooke's as she walked out the room leaving a smiling Brooke behind her.

* * *

Bored.

Brooke was beyond bored and thinks that his whole graduation processes is so lame. Her name got called what seemed like hours ago and though there were only about five kids left to be called she was wishing it over. Plus her mind kept traveling back to the blonde a few rows behind her. She couldn't help but feel his eyes on her and she couldn't help the butterflies in her stomach that was going crazy with it.

'_I think our Lukie has a little crush,_' her best friend's words racing through her head as she sat there. Was it possible? She had only known him a little over a week and though he was right, he did meet her before he knew she was Clay's sister; could he have a crush? She somewhat hoped he did; yet somewhat hoped he didn't only because then that would complicate a lot of things.

She really didn't want nor need complicated.

* * *

"This is so boring." Clay groaned more than sure his graduation didn't last this long. He wasn't even sure what was going on; he half listened to everything they have talked about and just wanted it to be over.

"Why did we agree to come again?" Lucas questioned.

"Because we love Brooke and told her we would." Quinn reminded growing annoyed with both her boyfriend and friend. They have complained through the whole thing. Now of course when Brooke's name was called they both were obnoxious and loud with screaming and she was so glad she did not allow them to sneak in the horn they wanted because people stared and she was embarrassed; she only imagined what Brooke thought.

"I never promised to come. I got stuck coming by default." Clay pointed out knowing if it wasn't his little sister he would not be here.

"Yes but Luke did." Quinn grinned over at the blonde who just rolled his eyes skimming through the crowd until landing on the brunette.

"Well it's almost over." He squirmed around in his chair getting comfortable, "Then we are going to have to get something to eat. I am starved."

"You're always starving." Quinn teased.

* * *

"And we now have the graduating class of 2010!" Principal Turner announced as the caps went flying a sea of blue.

"Thank god!" Rachel groaned standing up unzipping her blue robe, "This thing is so not my color."

"Rachel you are so dumb." Brooke rolled her eyes yet agreeing as she unzipped her grown and readjusted her black dress, "What are you going to do tonight?"

"Hello? Bev is throwing her graduation party aren't you coming?" Rachel asked bending over tossing her hair and throwing it back, "Brooke we have been talking about it all year."

"Well you know my year has been a little hectic to think about graduation parties." Brooke reminded her and saw the guilty look spread across her friend's face.

"Shit sorry." She apologized, "But we aren't going to talk about that. We aren't going to think about it and we are going to go out tonight, get our hot asses drunk and have a hell of a time." She threw her arm around Brooke's shoulder as they started walking towards the crowd of family and friends.

"Hmm that sounds like a plan to me. I so need a hell of a time. Yet Clay you know is home so I may bring some company."

"Well if you bring that fine ass Lucas friend of his then bring whoever the hell you want." Rachel smirked giving her a wink, "See you tonight."

"Yeah." Brooke nodded once again ignoring the ping in her chest about her friend talking about Lucas again as she walked off.

"Brookie!" She spun around not having time to react before two arms wrapped around her waist picking her up off the ground as they spun, "My Sissy is a grown up now!" He teased as they spun in circles.

"Clay!" Brooke laughed as they spun, "God why do I put up with you?" She joked as he put her back on the ground getting a laugh from her friends.

"Because you love me." He grinned big.

"Oh that's right." She laughed as he gave her another hug.

"Well Brooklyn do you feel any older, wiser, more mature?" Quinn joked.

"Umm…well not older until you called me Brooklyn." Brooke laughed, "But well I am a high school graduate; I have a paper to prove it." She nodded proud holding up her diploma in her hand.

"You are right. I'm proud of you." Clay smiled giving her another hug. He knew she would graduate; he didn't have a doubt he was just worried her grades would slip after the year she had and he didn't want that for her.

"Thanks." Brooke smiled pulling out of their hug, "But I am starving; like no joke so we must eat something."

"Thank god!" Lucas threw his hands up in agreement, "I could eat anything!"

"Again Luke when could you not eat anything?" Quinn teased poking his side making him scoff at him.

"I don't even like you a little Quinn James, not even a tiny bit." He joked crossing his arms over his chest with a pout, "Always making fun of me."

"Aww you poor baby." She pinched his cheek making Clay and Brooke laugh, "Why don't we go get you something to eat? You want a cheeseburger?"

"And a milkshake and fries." He said like a child making them laugh more.

"Ok we will get you that." Quinn played along with the motherly attitude. It wasn't a big shocker them acting like that. In the years she has known Lucas Scott he has become like her big brother. He was extremely protective of her and Haley.

"Good." He mumbled making Quinn roll her eyes as he flashed her a smile.

"You two are so dumb." Clay joked wrapping his arm around his girlfriend's waist, "But I do agree with a cheeseburger; so why don't we go get the car and then head out."

"Ok but I was going to run and take a few pictures with Bevin and Rach." Brooke said.

"B I hungry." Clay whined making her roll her eyes. He knew she wanted pictures but he also knew his little sister was like a picture whore and she will take forever to take them.

"Well I drove myself since I had to come early so ya'll just go ahead and I'll meet you there." She shrugged like that fixed everything.

"Uh you know I may just wait." Clay cut his eyes over at where Felix was laughing with some friends. He wasn't going to leave her alone where he could bother Brooke; he would kick his ass if he got within ten feet of her.

"Clay…" Brooke groaned, "I am a big girl."

"And I am a big boy but that has nothing to do with anything." Clay joked making Brooke roll her eyes.

"Well if ya'll want to go ahead I'll wait with Brooke." Lucas offered knowing like Clay he wouldn't leave Brooke around Felix and plus he wanted to spend some time with her away from Clay and Quinn.

"See problem solved." Brooke agreed tossing a smile at Lucas, "You go eat, we take some pictures and then we will meet you there."

"Well…" Clay trailed off tossing a glance at Felix then back at his sister, "Fine but there is no need for you to do a little reenactment of what happened at the café." He warned pointing at his best friend, "Now if you want to hit Felix fine, but no need to move your hands anywhere near Brooke, your tongue stays in your mouth and no ass grabbing."

"Clay do you have any faith in me? That was a onetime thing. I sacrificed myself for your sister." Lucas joked placing his hand on his heart faking offense, "Here I thought I was being a good friend and you just hurt my feelings like that."

"Really you two are so dumb." Brooke rolled her eyes tucking her hair behind her ear, "And it was not a sacrifice because you should feel honored to have had the pleasure of kissing me."

"Oh really?" Lucas raised his brow.

"Mhmm…I have been known to be one hell of a kisser."

"Well if that's true…" Lucas tapped his lip as he thought.

"There is no need to test that theory." Clay jumped in not liking the flirty looks his sister was sharing with his friend.

"I wasn't going to kiss her again." Lucas said.

"Yeah well I saw your thinking face and for a few moments I believe you forgot this was my baby sister so I just wanted to remind you before you let that mind wander to far."

"You're dumb." Brooke shook her head, "But go; go eat." She waved her hands at them, "I'll call you when we are heading that way."

"Ok, ok, ok." Clay held his hands up, "I'll see you in a few." He kissed his sister's head, "You I will see later and again…"

"I know, I know." Lucas shook his head at his friend, "See you in a few." He hugged Quinn kissing the side of her head.

"See you soon." Quinn hugged Brooke, "Told ya." She whispered to her pulling away from her friend giving her a wink before taking Clay's hand and walking off.

"So…" Lucas shoved his hands in his pocket taking a step closer to Brooke and tossing a glance to see his friend out of sight; then dropping his head down.

"Nope." Brooke pushed her hand to his lips stopping his kiss and making him growl at her, "Aww Broody are you growling at me?"

"Why is your hand on my mouth?"

"Why are you trying to kiss me?" She teased tilting her head to the side.

"Cause I want to." He shrugged biting the palm of her hand making her yank it back, "I thought that was part of your deal." He said placing his hands on her hips pulling her close.

"You just told Clay you wouldn't be putting your tongue near me." She reminded.

"Fine I won't put my tongue in your mouth but I can still give you a kiss." He pointed leaning down and kissing her but making sure to keep his promise; yet was surprised when he felt Brooke's tongue dive into his mouth wrestling with his.

"He didn't say my tongue had to stay out of your mouth." She shrugged pulling away from him.

"You're Brooke Davis. I very much think you will get me in trouble."

"I very much think you're right." She winked heading over to her friends, "Oh Luke!" She called spinning back to look at him, "There is a party tonight. It's Bevin's graduation party at her beach house; would my _boyfriend_ be joining me?" She asked bouncing her head side to side with boyfriend.

"Hmm… I don't know; Clay might swear me against touching you." He joked.

"Well…" She bit her bottom lip thinking with her hands on her hips, "Clay didn't say I couldn't touch you." She winked before turning back around and skipping over to her friends.

"Trouble." Lucas mumbled to himself as he watched Brooke laughing with her friends, "I am in so much trouble."

* * *

**Review please!**


	7. Chapter 7

The music was too loud for Quinn's liking and the smell of weed made Brooke's stomach churn a little, but all in all they were having fun. The guys let Brooke and Quinn socialize a little but kept a close distance in case they gave a sign for help. It was fun, the party like most they attended, was fun but Lucas definitely wished he was the one who was dancing all up close to Brooke instead of someone she referred to as 'Mouth'. The name was a little weird if you asked him and the fact that the guy looked not at all like the type who would make Brooke get those little smirks she was giving him, it confused him a little more.

"Like that's his real name?" Lucas asked once again still not getting any of what was going on.

"Umm…no," Clay took a sip of his beer looking at his sister. "Marvin is his name but since I have known the guy he has been Mouth."

"I wonder why," Lucas mumbled against the rim of his cup until it slowly dawned on him. "You don't think it's because he is like…well you know," he looked over at his best friend for confirmation.

"What do you mean?" Clay asked a little confused.

"Well I mean they call him _Mouth_, and he is surrounded by extremely hot girls; just makes one wonder," he shrugged looking back over. "It's not like they would call him Tongue or something."

"What? Dude that's gross," Clay cringed at the thought.

"Oh like you don't do it with Quinn," he rolled his eyes not getting the gross factor of it. "Personally I love it."

"Well I mean yeah I do it with Quinn and I like it only because well I don't know but I do and…" he trailed off looking at Mouth. "Dude, you think that is why his nickname is that?" He himself started to wonder, tossing a glance at his girlfriend who was laughing as she and Brooke danced up on Mouth.

"I don't know. It would make sense," Lucas shrugged seeing when Brooke's eyes locked on to his. Her hands ran down her body as it moved perfectly to the music. She bit her bottom lip and she oozed sex appeal from her head to her toes, and Lucas finally got it. It was a show, everything she was doing was a show for him, and it was making him nuts.

"I think I'm going to go get Quinn," Clay said as he put down his beer, not wanting anyone named Mouth near his girlfriend no matter how he got that nickname. Nope, he was not having that.

"Yeah…" Lucas mumbled not really listening as he watched Brooke. Everyone around started to fade away and it was almost like now it was just them in the room. God she was gorgeous; the way her shirt clung to every curve of her body, her way too short skirt that was riding up high on her long legs as she moved, her body glistening from being in the tight crowd of people. He wanted her, he couldn't help it. This girl before him was the one thing he wasn't supposed to have, she was off limits, yet it didn't change a thing. "Get it together," he ordered himself running his hand over his face. "It is just a girl," he made himself believe. He never got this flustered over one before, never let one seem to have power over him like her, and the craziest part of it all was they hadn't even done a damn thing!

"Hi…" He heard a sweet voice, looking to his side seeing a dark headed girl he didn't know.

"Hey," he grinned adjusting himself against the wall.

"You want to dance with me?" She stepped closer brushing her hand over his arm.

Lucas tossed a look at Brooke, her dancing had lost its movement with the rhythm but she quickly recovered, turning her body around so she wasn't facing him. "Sure," he agreed chugging the rest of his beer and sitting it on the closest table.

Dancing with the unnamed girl Lucas quickly realized she didn't move like Brooke. Even from a distance Lucas could tell she was born to dance, although this girl wasn't bad, her movements seemed a little stiff. His hands rested on her hips, pulling her closer to him against him, her body felt weird against his. It felt so different then the way Brooke felt when he held her close.

"Shut up!" He ordered himself, hating Brooke for ruining his night. This girl he had was hot, he would admit, with her tan skin and dark hair. She smelled like peaches, her skin was smooth, and her outfit screamed she was looking for some fun that night. Yet it didn't change how she just felt weird against him.

"What?" She giggled a little looking over her shoulder at him. "You say something honey?"

"No," Lucas shook his head. "I didn't say anything," he lied as she spun back around, her hair hitting his face as she did. Brooke looked like…actually he didn't know what she looked like. Jealous would be his guess, but then again, she was hiding it well by the way she pushed her body even closer against Mouth. However he would be stupid not to notice the glance she would toss him ever so often.

She was watching him.

Watching his every move and he knew she was slowly feeling what he felt just a few minutes prior.

* * *

She didn't know what he was doing. She wasn't sure the game he was playing, but she didn't like it. First he seemed to ignore her all night, then he stood staring, now he was dancing with Theresa; the definition of slut. What did she think she was doing? She knew Lucas had come with Brooke yet there she was hitting on him. Brooke assumed Lucas would have at least asked her to dance or something, but he never did, and now he was off dancing with the slut and she was pissed.

"You ok B?" Mouth asked noticing his friend had lost her movements. Mouth has known Brooke since they were in fifth grade. She was definitely different then his other friends, but for some reason the girl in the back was shy and he never understood it. Even at seven she was gorgeous, had a bubbly personality, and once you got her talking, she wouldn't shut up, but he could never seem to get her talking.

She smiled a lot, he remembered that. Her dimples always grew deeper and he knew when they got so deep she was about to talk and one day she did. Ever since then she hasn't shut up and they have been best friends, and no one expected it. He assumed high school would tear them apart, her being popular and him not, but it actually made them closer. Brooke made sure Mouth never got lost in the shuffle of the cliché cliques and after awhile people just learned they were apart of each other.

"Tell me I'm hotter than Theresa," she ordered him spinning around.

"What?" Mouth asked confused looking at Theresa then back at his best friend. "I'm confused."

"Don't be confused; just tell me I am hotter than _that_!" She repeated darting her eyes at Theresa who was shoving her ass into Lucas's crotch.

"You're way hotter," Mouth answered without thinking, not that he needed to think, there was no question Brooke was prettier. Theresa could wear the exact same thing as Brooke and still just look like a slut as Brooked looked gorgeous. Brooke knew that so he wasn't sure why she was questioning it.

"Then why is he dancing with her and not me!" She growled moving closer to her friend. "I mean I am hotter, I dance better and I'm not a slut!" She yelled the last part getting a few heads to turn and look at her.

"Nope you're not," Mouth let out a nervous laugh, nodding his heads at all the people who were staring before going back to what they were doing. "But Brooke I don't get it, who is he?"

"Clay's friend," Brooke grumbled slowing down her dancing and resting her head on Mouth's chest. "I hate Theresa; she always takes what's mine."

"Brookie…" Mouth sighed running his hand up and down her back. "You talk to him lately?" He questioned and she shook her head no. "You miss him?" He asked but she again shook her head no, yet he knew that one was a lie. "Oh Davis," He wrapped his arms around her. "I love you."

"I love you too Mouth," she tipped her head to look at him. "You and Clay are probably the only guys I will ever love."

"Well I hope that's not true, unless you are confessing that you want to spend the rest of your life with me," he teased making her laugh laying her head back on his chest. "I mean if you want, I'm for it."

"Well we already have a pact," she reminded him. "And you can't go back on it because you promised," she pouted against his chest making him laugh.

"Of course I won't go back on it," Mouth shook his head at the pack that would marry them. At ten, Brooke swore she would never find love; she's a little dramatic like that, so she made him promise when they are thirty, if both are single, they would get married. Mouth laughed at that telling her she was nuts but of course agreeing to anything she wanted. He figured being married to his best friend and her looking like Brooke would not be a bad way to spend the rest of his life.

"Good," She stopped their dancing. "But I am thirsty and want a beer, you want anything?"

"No I'm fine. I told Bevin I would drive her after the party," he told her looking around for the blonde to take place of Brooke's empty spot.

"But it's her house," Brooke pointed out like he was stupid not knowing that was where they were.

"I know that," Mouth rolled his eyes at her look. "But Skills isn't here and she wanted me to take her to his place when he got home from work. She also wanted to enjoy her night, so she drinks and I drive," he explains.

"Ok well if you leave before I see you again, love you, and be safe," she leaned up giving him a peck on the lips.

"Love you too," Mouth gave a wink as the two parted ways.

* * *

Standing in the kitchen the music was quieter but still echoed through the room. There were less people in there and it gave Brooke a second to drink her beer, cool off, and just breathe. Then two arms circled around her waist, lips brushed across the back of her neck, and she didn't even have to spin around to know who was holding her.

"Let go," she wiggled out of his grasp, his smell of beer making her sick. "Seriously let go!" she growled digging her nails in his arms.

"Oh come on Brooke, we use to have so much fun at these parties." His smell of cigarette smoke was making her want to gag even more.

"Felix I am not kidding, leave me alone!" she ordered but his grip just tightened.

"When did you become such a bitch?" He yanked her body into his. "You use to be so much fun, now all you do is sit around and bitch about everything."

"Just leave me alone ok," she dropped her arms, so not in the mood to fight. "Please, I am actually begging here. Why won't you just leave me alone?" She shook her head not getting why he wouldn't just let her be. Why did he always have to be messing with her? She left him alone, she quickly dismissed him from her life without a second thought; but not him, he lived to annoy her.

"Maybe I just miss you," Felix pressed a kiss to her shoulder. "And I think you might miss me too," he felt her sigh in his arms; however didn't hear her response before he was yanked off her and a fist flew in his face.

"Lucas!" Brooke freaked at the blonde behind her. "What the hell?" The music stopped as everyone turned to look at the scene in the kitchen.

"I told you to stay away from her!" Lucas growled as Felix let out a chuckle, wiping the blood from his lip.

"We were just talking man," Felix gave a laugh walking closer to Lucas. "Just an innocent talk, like your innocent dance you just had," he smirked nodding his head towards Theresa behind him, "P.s., I have had that one too."

"Listen asshole…" Lucas clenched his fist taking a step closer. "I have no problem kicking your ass, so please, I beg you to give me one more reason to do so," he pleaded wanting nothing more than to take Felix out. So maybe he didn't play that whole dance thing through but he didn't think Felix was here. If he did then his whole '_boyfriend_' act would have been a lot better.

"That's enough!" Brooke stepped between them seeing the look that crossed Felix's face. She knew that look and she was pretty sure if these two started she wouldn't be able to stop them. "God you are both such immature little children. I am not some damn prize you get to pass around! So _both_ of you just leave me the hell alone and grow up!" She yelled at both storming out of the kitchen not wanting to talk to either of them.

"Nicely done asshole," Lucas gave Felix a shove. "I'm not kidding this time, stay away from her," he repeated before pushing past the crowd and following Brooke.

"Yeah whatever," Felix mumbled grabbing a beer and cringing a little as the cool beverage passed his cut lip. He was going to get him back for that.

* * *

"Brooke…" Lucas sighed following Brooke down a hall. He heard the music start back up and figured everyone was over the little show in the kitchen, but that didn't change that the girl a few steps ahead was sprinting away from him. "Brooke!" He growled when she tossed a look behind her and walked into a room where the door was finally unlocked. "Brooke!" He followed her in, quickly realizing it was not a bedroom, but a closet.

"Why are you following me?" Brooke growled leaning against the wall behind her.

"Why did you just walk into a closet?" Lucas looked around at the suits and the odd smell of an old person.

"Because I didn't want you following me," she crossed her arms over her chest, acting as if walking into the closet was her plan. She was trying to get away from him and was more hoping for a bedroom, a bathroom, an office, or something. The closet was the last place she intended on going but Bevin's house has so many damn rooms and doors, she just entered the one that finally opened.

"Brooke come on…" He took a step closer in the dark closet. "I'm sorry I embarrassed you."

"You didn't embarrass me, well I mean, not really," she mumbled like a child this time not looking at him. Yeah she didn't like everyone seeing the little scene, the fact he had ignored her all night was what bothered her more. "Why are you even talking to me?" She questioned shifting against the wall. "Not like you have spoken two words to me all night, just danced with that slut," she grumbled that more to herself, still pouting like a little kid.

"I would have preferred to have danced with you." Lucas rested his hands on her hips pulling her a little closer to him. "Feel your body against mine," he whispered in her ear sending goose bumps all over. "Smell your sweet skin," he inhaled her scent before kissing behind her ear.

"Could have fooled me," She tilted her head to the side loving when he kissed her right there, the things he could do with his mouth baffled her. "You seemed to have been enjoying yourself."

"I have thought about you all night," he admitted, pushing his knee between her legs spreading them apart.

"Seems to me you have been thinking about Theresa all night," she pouted hearing him chuckle as he pulled off her neck to look at her.

"Pretty Girl you are seriously ruining the mood," he brushed her hair back from her eyes.

"Theresa ruined the mood," she mumbled making him laugh a little more.

"Baby, don't be like that," He gave her a small kiss. "I just said yes to her because you were dancing with that Mouth person."

"Mouth isn't some slut who will try and sleep with me!" She argued that he would even compare her sweet Mouth to Theresa.

"How am I supposed to know if he is or isn't?" Lucas questioned. "I mean his name is Mouth, I feel like someone nicknamed Mouth couldn't be sweet and innocent," he said not getting why she started to laugh a little.

"Broody you are so cute," Brooke got over her mood, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Mouth got the nickname Mouth because he talks all the time about sports," she shakes her head. "Any other reason, I do not know."

"I bet he wants you to know," Lucas took over her mumbling attitude making her laugh more.

"He is my best friend, trust me, he doesn't," Brooke rolled her eyes. "But that still doesn't change you ignoring me _all_ night."

"I haven't!" He growled slamming his hand against the wall. "Clay has been by me all night and I can't just be like, 'hey Clay, please excuse me so I can go have your sister grind up all against me.' You are the one who doesn't want him knowing!" He snapped a little.

"Are you always this pissy when you drink or are you like this all the time?" She questioned, not liking how she just made one comment and he got quickly pissed with her. His whole mood changed; his voice, his eyes, the way he stood, it somewhat freaked her out how he just switched that quick.

"No!" Lucas freaked quickly taking a step back. "I didn't mean to get upset with you, I'm sorry," he apologized, hating he got a little snippy with her. She was right, when he drank he did get like that but he didn't want her knowing that. He hated how he got when he drank and although with other girls he would not care, with Brooke he did. Normally the girls' play the game Brooke is playing and he blows up on them; they feel guilty and they hook up, but he doesn't want it to be like that with Brooke.

"Its fine," Brooke shook it off. "Let's go back to the party." She slipped her hand in his to bring him with her.

"Wait," Lucas paused making her turn and look at him. "You're just driving me nuts."

"Excuse me?" Brooke raised her brow knowing that wasn't the way to get with her.

"Not like that," He back tracked quickly. "It's like you're just stuck in my head and it's frustrating."

"I'm sorry," She picked at his shirt. "But if it makes you feel any better, I have been thinking about you _all_ night."

"You don't say," he smiled placing his hands on her hips.

"I do say," She grinned. "And I would like it very much if you would come and dance with me. I promise to keep myself in control so big brother doesn't think anything," she teased, sliding her hand up around his neck.

"You know…" Lucas ran his eyes all over her barely covered body. "This being stuck in a closet might not be such a bad thing," He grinned as she bit her bottom lip. "I mean, I have been wanting to spend time with you all night and I would really like to put this alone time I have with you to good use," he smirked.

"Oh really?" She giggled a little moving until her back was once again against the wall. "And what you want to do in this dark closet where no one knows we are at?" She kinked her brow at him.

"Hmm…" He grinned leaning in capturing her lips against his. Her lips were so smooth; they seemed to move with his as if for years they have been fussed together. He loved when her small hands cupped his face pulling him closer and even more when she let out a moan against his lips. "Brooke…" He, to her dismay broke their kiss. "I'm sorry for snapping," he said again making her nod before kissing him again.

She didn't care, she was over his mood swing, and it wasn't that big of a deal. She has been around grumpy people before when they had a few beers in them; wasn't a big deal to her at all.

"Mmm…" She let out as his hand ran up her skirt and her hands instantly went to undo his belt.

"Wait…" Lucas pulled his lower half back making her hands drop, "Not now, not here," he mumbled against her lips. Of course everything in him has been building up that he wants nothing more than to just slide right into her, right here in this closet, but he can't. This wasn't the right time; this was definitely not the right place. He at least wanted their first time together to be in a bed.

"Luke…" She pouted grabbing his sides and pulling his body against hers. "Please…" She begged before her tongue slipped into his mouth. She knew she said she wanted to wait but she was feeling something build up in her and she wanted him; she wanted him bad.

"Not now, not here," he repeated cursing his body for reacting differently than his head. His head shouted it was wrong; she was upset, had a few drinks, how many he didn't know, but still some and he wasn't going to let it be in this closet. "We don't have time," he settled, hoping that would stop her from fighting him.

"How much time do you need?" She pulled back with a smirk.

"Enough for me to make sure every part of you gets satisfied," he smirked running his eyes over her body.

"Oh I'm going to like that," she grinned excited, feeling the throbbing want for him between her legs. "I don't know how long I can wait."

"It will be worth the wait Pretty Girl; that I know for sure," he gave her a slow kiss. "But…"His finger tips ran up the inside of her thigh. "I definitely want to give you a little preview right now."

"A preview?" She gasped wrapping her leg around his, arching her lower back closer to his hand.

"Yeah…" He smirked; tracing circles along her leg loving the chills he knew was shooting all over her body.

"Luke, please don't tease me," she begged, hating when she felt his hand grazed over her panties but do nothing more. "It's not fair."

"Hmm…" He tilted his head to the side as he thought. "I think I want too…" he trailed off, removing his hand and replacing it with his knee.

"Luke…" Her voice came out weak as he rubbed his knee back and forth against her.

"No not that either…" His smirking was making her growl as his eyes trailed down to her lower half and his knee dropped. He leaned in kissing her lips, her jaw line, and to her neck. He trailed sweet kisses down her neck, over the small material of her shirt, and as his lips moved lower her heart raced faster. He slid her top up a little to kiss along her stomach and the stubble on his face gave her all sorts of tingles. Then like the cheery on top, the icing on a cake or the sugar to her coffee, he was in front of her and he was lifting her leg on his shoulder. He was kissing up her leg, the inside of her thigh, and when she felt his warm tongue graze over the thin black lace material her whole body shook.

"Luke…" She moaned a little praying to god he wasn't going to move away like he had with his leg and hand. "Please…" She pleaded wiggling her hips closer to him. His teeth clamped down on her sensitive skin on her thigh and she threw her head back against the wall imagining what was about to happen. She knew he was a great kisser and only imagined what else he was great at.

His eyes pulled up to look at her and if her body wasn't begging to be touched by him, she would have smacked that smirk off his face. Then without a second thought she felt his tongue slip inside of her and her body lost it.

"Lucas…" She didn't hide the moan, thanking god the music was blaring through the house and no one could hear her. Her hand ran through his blonde hair and her other hand grabbed the wooden bar above her hand to steady herself. "Mmm…" She moaned her breathing becoming heavier. It felt good, it felt real good, and she was pretty positive no one she has been with has ever been as good at this as him. Yeah she admitted Felix was great in bed, but she was more than sure he would not even come close to how Lucas was going to be.

The feeling built up in her; her body started to buckle and her back arched waiting for the feeling that was about to take over her entire body. "Oh god…" She moaned, opening her eyes to see him slowly pull back from her. "Lucas I will kick you in the face I swear to god." Her body still tingling and yet he just smirked as he slowly stood up. "Lucas that's not-" yet her last word didn't get out before his hand slid up under her skirt replacing where his mouth had been. His finger pushed inside of her, his hand locked onto the back of her head, slamming her mouth into his stopping all her thinking and words. "Uhh!" Her heart raced against his chest and just like if planned, the music hit a blasting note and Brooke's tight walls clamped around him making him grin against her lips.

"You taste good," Lucas smirked as she came down from her little high, her body still racing with tingles.

"You're a tease," she breathed out heavy.

"Oh trust me baby girl, I had every intention of making you feel good," he whispered in the dark room. "God I have no clue how I am going to handle you being around me all the time and I not getting to touch you."

"We are just going to have to find some more closets." She lifted her tip toes pressing a kiss against his lips. "Are you going to dance with me? Yeah?"

"Most definitely," he wrapped his arms around her waist. "But I am going to kiss you just a little longer," he smiled making her smile before pushing his lips against hers.

* * *

"My baby, my perfect baby," Clay grinned wrapping his arms around Quinn as she stood talking to Rachel.

"Looks like someone has been enjoying the beer," Rachel smirked taking a sip of her own drink.

"Clay, are you drunk?" Quinn spun around in his arms wanting to laugh at his face; he was always a cute drunk.

"Maybe just a tiny bit," he smiled kissing her hard and making her stumble back. "You wanna know something?"

"What?" Quinn laughed at his behavior, wiping her lip.

"When we were broken up-" His hiccupped interrupted him. "I hiccupped," he laughed making Rachel and Quinn laugh.

"We can see that Clay," Rachel shook her head at the boy in front of her. She has known Clay awhile and she thought he was a pretty great brother to Brooke. She was jealous not having someone to look out for her like he does.

"Yup…" Clay nodded. "What was I saying?" He squinted looking at Quinn who shook her head at him. "Right we broke up."

"Clay I don't want to talk about this," She tried to talk to him, hating that time of their life together. Their break up sucked for her and she chose not to relive it.

"No…" Clay slurred. "I just wanted to say that I was wrong. I messed up bad and not being with you was the worst time of my life. Your perfect Quinn and I love you."

"Do we take his confession of love seriously in his drunken state?" Rachel teased over at the girl staring at the boy in front of him.

"That's normally when he is most honest," She shrugged looking at the smiling boy. "I love you too," she said back, really loving him more than anything. He was probably the best thing that ever happened to her life and she knew he felt the same.

"Yes!" He threw his arms around her waist lifting her in the air as she squealed. "My girl is the hottest!"

"Clay!" Quinn shrieked slamming her hands on his shoulders. "Put me down!" She laughed as he spun around the room.

"And amazing and so damn good in bed," he announced to the room making everyone laugh. "And…" He slid her down to the floor; her face blushing a deep shade of red. "She loves me," he grinned, his buzz making him lose his normal calm demeanor.

"Aww…" Some girls in the crowd cooed as Clay kissed her.

"Well you two are just sickening," Rachel pretended to gag at the couple. They were cute, so cute, and she wanted it but also at the same time hated Brooke was around their lovey dovey stuff all the time. She knew Brooke wanted that and probably didn't like seeing it all the time.

"Oh gag," the couple pulled apart seeing Brooke walking through the crowd to them. "I heard some lame speech of love, should have known it was my brother," she teased rolling her eyes.

"I know, thanks for leaving me alone with these two," Rachel tipped her head towards the smiling couple.

"Yeah B, where have you been?" Quinn asked as her drunken boyfriend started to have some fun on her neck. "Baby…" She stumbled back again. He got more affectionate when he was drunk.

"I was off dancing and thinking," she lied, hoping she didn't look too flustered by what she was really doing. She had adjusted her hair on her neck just in case Lucas left her a little mark and made sure to walk up to her friends before he did.

"Oh I heard Luke punched Felix," Rachel said noticing how her friend kept running her hand, straightening her hair on her neck and she was praying she wasn't hiding something that Felix left. If she had she would kill her then him.

"Felix?" Clay's head popped up to look at his sister. "Where is Felix?" He spun around looking for him.

"Nowhere Clay," Brooke rolled her eyes.

"Well did he or didn't he get hit by Lucas?" Quinn asked.

"Really where is he?" Clay slurred, his drinks making him slightly dizzy.

"Yeah," She cleared her throat. "Yeah that happened," she just chose to ignore her brother.

"He hurt you?" Clay stumbled getting insanely close to Brooke's face.

"Bubba, personal space." She placed her hand on his face pushing him back.

"What's going on?" Lucas approached his friends.

"Felix is bothering Brooke," Clay informed him.

"Seriously? I told that fucker to stay away from her," he growled spinning around looking for him. "I gave warning, now I'm kicking his ass."

"Lucas!" Brooke grabbed onto his wrist yanking him back. "He hasn't done anything."

"Brooke if he is talking to you then he is doing something. I told him not to even look at you!" Lucas snapped annoyed.

"Someone is a little over protective," Rachel mumbled getting a glare from Lucas. "What just saying," she shrugged.

"Rachel shut up," Brooke rolled her eyes at her friend. "Lucas he wasn't talking to me or anything. I don't even know if he is still here ok? Clay was talking about earlier and you already hit him for that."

"I'm confused," Clay mumbled not getting why his friend was being so protective. "And hungry." He scratched his stomach.

"Alright," Quinn shook her head of whatever was happening. "Clay lets go feed you and Luke I assume you can drive Brooke?"

"Yeah," Luke tossed his hand up. "I can do that," he agreed.

"Alright see you both at home," she gave Brooke a hug and Lucas a questionable look he shrugged at. "Bye," She walked off, pulling a stumbling Clay with her.

"So he isn't bothering you anymore?" Lucas asked again.

"God Luke, nothing is wrong so will you just stop," she begged. "Just quit, it's fine, I'm fine."

"I just don't want him bothering you. I get this feeling about that guy and I just… I don't trust him," he explained his over reacting. He wished he could explain why he was so protective of her but he didn't know. He had no clue of her past with him or anything, but he knew that Clay is a pretty level headed guy; well when he was sober. So if he flew off the handle hitting someone then he had one hell of a reason, if Clay was so worried about Brooke being within ten feet of the guy, he knew something was not right.

"I'm fine," Brooke smiled, her smiling relaxing him. "I promise."

"You know…" they heard yanking their gaze from each other to a friend they forget was by. "If I didn't know any better, I would possibly assume there was something going on with you two," Rachel waved her finger between them. "But there isn't…is there?" She kinked her brow.

"What? Of course not!" Brooke answered a little too quickly.

"Wow that somewhat hurts," Lucas teased making Brooke glare at him and Rachel laugh a little.

"Ok, not what I meant…I just mean he is Clay's friend, he sees me as Clay's little sister," she explained knowing she was lying. Lucas didn't look at her at all like someone's little sister and she was sure Rachel could tell that too.

"If you say so," Rachel pondered the thought a little more. "But in do time I think that way of thinking might change," She smirked. "Bye my bestie, my bestie's…whatever you are..." She said before either person could comment and skipped off.

"Is she always like that?" Lucas wondered.

"Yeah," Brooke let out a nervous laugh. "And if she can tell something is going on with me…well I mean us, then it is only a matter of time before Clay does," she informed him. Rachel was good at reading her best friend, but sadly, Clay was even better and when he found out she could only imagine how it would go down.

"Then we are just going to have to be careful," Lucas shrugged wrapping his arms around her waist. "Because I don't think I really want to give you up yet," he confessed making her smile.

"Yeah I don't think I want you to either," She grinned. "Now come on my Broody Boy, you promised me that dance," she reminded him, grabbing his hand and pulling him in the crowd of people.

* * *

**Sorry it has been so long! I suck and I apologize but life has really gotten crazy. I want to thank my girl Laurie for helping me with this chapter and I hope you all enjoy!**

**Please review c(:**


	8. Chapter 8

"Sissy…" Brooke heard the whine of her brother as her bedroom door shut. "I don't feel good," he fell face first on her bed begging for the room to stop spinning.

"Well that's because you got drunk last night Bubba," Brooke laughed as she ran the straightner through her hair.

"I don't remember drinking that much," Clay mumbled into her pillow, pulling the brown blanket of hers over his head to stop the light.

"You did, you drank more than any of us," Brooke dropped the straightner and skipped over to her brother passed out on the bed. "Oh my Clayton Wayton," she teased running her hand through his blonde hair. "You had a fun night if that makes you feel any better; the life of the party. Everyone kept saying 'Brooke your brother is a badass.'"

"Ugh!" he groaned that not making his head feel any better.

"You poor baby. Why don't you lay here and I will go make you something to help with this hangover," Brooke offered jumping off her bed.

"My head hurts," Clay told her, his voice sounding like a small child.

"Ok honey I will get something for that too," she kissed the top of his head, walking over and shutting her curtains and then skipping out of the room leaving him alone in the dark.

"Thank you Brookie," he mumbled snuggling against her pillow.

Brooke skipped all the way to her kitchen; she was in a good mood. She couldn't tell you why but she was. Her night was fun, Lucas made it more than enjoyable and after Clay left they were a little more _hands on_ if you know what she means.

"_Mmm…" Lucas's voice vibrated through Brooke's ear as they moved to the music. Her body felt like it was meant to be next to his, it molded perfectly to his scalped body, and his hands gripped on her hips felt like it burnt her skin, in a way she really didn't want to lose it. "You smell so good," he breathed her in kissing the side of her neck._

"_Thank you," Brooke giggled as she ran her hands down his arms and laced her fingers through his as the stay rested on her hips. "I swear I am going to slug Theresa," she groaned when her eyes travel up to see the dark headed girl sending daggers into her. She couldn't figure out her problem, not like Theresa came with Lucas. She just met him here yet thinks she now all of a sudden has some kind of annoying claim on him just because they danced. Well Brooke hated to break it to her but she had nothing with Lucas and if she kept looking at him with those hungry eyes she would hit it._

"_Forget about Theresa," Lucas pulled her body closer to him. _

"_It's hard when she keeps looking at you like that, I don't like it," Brooke said tilting her head to the side as Lucas started kissing up her neck._

"_Well half the guys in here want you but I'm not worried about it," she felt him shrug behind her as he started nibbling on her ear. "Want to know why?" his hot breath sent a shiver down her spine._

"_Why?" she ran her hand through his hair very much enjoying what he was doing with his mouth._

"_Because you are dancing with me," he smirked biting her earlobe making her let out a small moan. "Because your body is pressed up against mine and I know there is no one in this place I want more then you."_

"_Your good with the words Mr. Scott," Brooke giggled tilting her head to look up at him._

"_I try," he grinned resting his forehead against hers. "Did I tell you how gorgeous you look tonight?" he questioned leaning down giving her a small kiss, "Because you do."_

"_Thank," she blushed a little biting her bottom lip. "You're going to get me in so much trouble Lucas Scott."_

"_I'm not meaning too," he smiled slipping his hand under her shirt and spinning her to look at him._

"_I didn't say I mind," she grinned sliding her arms around his neck and pressing a kiss to his neck. "I really don't mind at all."_

"Brooke!" she felt something peg in the back of her head making her spin around.

"Did you just peg me with a roll?" Brooke looked down at the food on the floor and the laughing girl on the stool.

"Sorry B but I was trying to talk to you and you just were completely zoned out," Quinn shrugs sipping on her coffee.

"Sorry I was…" she trailed off not really going to admit what she was doing. "Mmm...Yup."

"Yeah makes since," Quinn teased grabbing the newspaper off the counter and flipping through it. "I need a job, like seriously."

"Well what are you looking for?" Brooke asked as she made Clay something, and grabbed a few pain killers from the cabinet.

"I don't know. I really want to do something with photography but that's not realistic," she frowned as she flipped to the classifieds.

"And why not?" Brooke spun hand on hip, "I think that is extremely realistic if it's something you want to do."

"Brook I need money and taking pictures isn't going to do it for me," she shut the paper, not really in the mood for job hunting.

"I don't think that is true," Brooke still objected. "One thing I learned and am a full believer in is that you don't give up your dreams. If you want something bad enough you do what it takes to get it. If you want to do something with photography Quinn, do it. You're too great to just do it as a hobby," she shrugged grabbing the coffee of the counter. "I'll be upstairs."

"Yeah," Quinn sighed as Brooke walked out leaving her thinking.

"You know I think that one gets underestimated a lot," Quinn looked up to see Lucas walking into the kitchen.

"What you mean?"

"Just you see a gorgeous girl with the status she clearly had in school and life, you might assume she is just brainless, or slutty or something. However she is so much more than just a gorgeous face," he shook his head pouring him a drink. "What?" He gave Quinn a look as he leaned back against the counter.

"You just said gorgeous," Quinn stated like he was dumb not knowing what he just said.

"Yeah?"

"You never use the word _gorgeous_, the last time I heard you say that was with-"

"Don't say it," Lucas's hand flew up to stop her. "Don't."

"Sorry," she apologized knowing that was still a sticky topic. "It's just normally you say, hot, sexy, banging."

"Ok I have never said _banging_, I don't know anyone who says that anymore," he chuckled shaking his head.

"Luke I'm serious," she gave him a tone he knew all too well. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing Quinn, I'm not doing anything," he said looking down at his cup.

"No," she shook her head knowing that look, knowing her friend was lying. "Lucas you can't do that!"

"I'm not doing anything!" He protested again.

"Lucas," Quinn growled climbing out of her chair and walking over to him. "That is Brooke."

"I know who she is Quinn alright, I'm not stupid. I know she is Clay's sister you don't have to remind me."

"Really? Because I feel like I do," she crossed her arms over her chest. "You know I knew it, I knew there was something going on there," she shook her head knowing it. Yeah she made jokes to Brooke about it but she didn't think it was serious, she didn't think Lucas would be stupid enough to ever try anything.

"There is nothing going on!" he lied completely and she gave him a look he really didn't like. "Quinn…it's not like that alright, it's not. I wouldn't be playing, not with Clay's sister."

"Then what are you doing?" she wondered aloud.

"I don't know, one minute I'm fine the next I'm thinking about her and then once I start thinking about her I can't stop and its annoying!" he growled throwing his hands up.

"You haven't acted on anything have you?" she questioned, growing really nervous when he stayed quiet. "Lucas, what did you do?"

"Nothing," he lied again, cursing himself for lying to Quinn. She was a good friend and lying to her was the last thing he ever wanted to do. "But, last night at the party we were dancing and I _almost_ kissed her," he somewhat told the truth. He wouldn't tell her actually what he did but he thought maybe Quinn could help shine some light in on what was going on with him. Brooke like he said was driving him nuts and not because she was doing anything but because in the time he has known her he keeps thinking about it; thinking about her way to much.

"Lucas," Quinn frowned rubbing her forehead as she thought. "You know I love you right?" she started off and he nodded, he knew she loved him. "But Brooke is so different than anyone else you screw with."

"Quinn…"

"Lucas no," she held up her hand to stop him. "I let you do whatever, I don't make comments or complain. I have even seen you go after my friends and when you completely shatter their hearts I say nothing, but Brooke…Brooke is different alright? She has been through so much already in her life and I don't think it's fair to do that to her," she explained never wanting Brooke to get hurt. She knew Lucas's game; it was the same never changed that's why she never got how he got so many girls. You would assume since most the girls ran in the same social group would catch on and talk but no. They knew his game, played right into it then got upset when he would dump them never calling again; so Quinn could only feel so sorry for them, but Brooke; Brooke she would be damned if Lucas hurt her.

"Quinn listen alright," Lucas stood up straight to look at her. "I have only known Brooke for a couple weeks but I know she is a big girl who makes her own decisions. I also know I like hanging out with her ok? And you know I'm sorry but I'm not going to stop hanging out with her because you think it's a bad idea."

"I don't care if you hang out with her Lucas," her tone was annoyed now, he knew it. "Hang out, go to movies, eat dinner, hell paint each other's toes but don't play her like everyone else," she slammed her small finger into his chest. "Just don't hurt her ok?"

"We are just friends Quinn," he stated. "Just…friends, I'm not going to do anything else."

"Alright," she shook her head, hoping she could believe him. "I need to go take a shower, just…just stay out of trouble Luke."

"Always," he called as she spun around and out of the room leaving him thinking.

* * *

He looked perfect if you asked anyone. The way his body moved around the court was someone who clearly knew what he was doing and clearly had a passion for it. His footwork around every else was fast, the way he would jerk his body around everyone to make the shot no one could figure out and as the way his perfectly sculpted body glistened with sweat made Brooke have to cross her legs just thinking about him.

"I know you aren't getting turned on right now?" Rachel peered over the top of her sunglasses to look at her best friend.

"And what on earth would be turning me on?" Brooke rolled her eyes, shaking off the feelings that tingled through her body.

"I don't know the hot yummy guy running out of breath across the court," she smirked making Brooke shake her head with a nervous laugh.

"As if," she ran her hand through her hair. "I told you last night Rach we are just _friends,_" she felt like she repeated for the millionth time. She couldn't figure out why Rachel wouldn't just accept it, if she didn't then she would be screwed because Rachel maybe a great friend but has no clue how to keep something like that to herself.

"And I told you I have a countdown of when it is going to happen. Hmm…I might start a pool," she teased giving Brooke a wink.

"Your retarded," she stretched her hands above her head. "Bubba I want ice cream," she whined as the game kept going. So she admitted she liked watching Lucas run back and forth but she was bored, after about an hour of it she wanted to do something else.

"Alright, alright," Clay took one last shot making it, clearly feeling better. "You have been a very good sport so I guess ice cream is the least we could do," he agreed walking over and grabbing his sister's water.

"It would be quiet generous of you," she flashed him a perfect smile, before trying to catch Lucas's eye, but failing. He was different, she could tell, she couldn't tell you what or why but there was something different about him. He probably spoke two words to her since they got there and even during his game with Clay he was clearly focusing on other things.

"Well Quinn doesn't get home until about six, so I guess we could go get you some ice cream and then maybe clean up for dinner," Clay suggested. Quinn had gone to visit her Aunt in the town over for the day, she wanted Clay to come with her but also knew it was probably the last thing he wanted to do. Heck it was the last thing she wanted to do but she promised her mom she would so she figured she might as well do it before she got too busy later.

"Sounds good to me," Lucas wiped his face off with his shirt he took off before they started their game. "Rachel you joining us for today's events?" he grinned over at the red head sitting next to Brooke.

"I don't know Blondie you may not be able to handle a day with me," she smirked, missing the look of her friend beside her. So Brooke said they were nothing, she personally believed it was crap and what was the best way to get her pout brunette friend to admit that? Make her mad and jealous.

"I think I can handle you," Lucas smirked back taking a sip of water and doing his best to ignore the girl sending him a look he truly wanted to ignore. "Come on, you can sit next to me," he grabbed his shirt off the table and nodded for her to follow.

"Sounds like a plan to me," Rachel skipped off the table to catch up with Lucas.

"You know we may have to watch those two," Clay nodded his head to the twosome before following where they were walking off too. To him Rachel and Lucas were one in the same; both hooked up, played games and enjoyed their time. One would think they would be made for each other but Clay was more than sure two of the same people doing whatever they did was just not good. He paid attention in science, sorta but he did learn you never put a positive with a positive or a negative with a negative, nothing good would ever come from it.

"Yeah," Brooke snatched her phone off the table completely confused by whatever just had happened. "Wouldn't want something like that happening," she stormed off towards the car.

"You ok Brookie?" Rachel kinked her brow from the front seat, not at all missing the pissed look of her best friend.

"Perfect," she forced a fake smile, slamming the car door, looking up to see Lucas staring at her in the mirror. She couldn't read his face, she couldn't tell you what he was thinking but she really didn't get a chance too before he darted his eyes back in front of him and she turned her gaze to look out the window as they started to drive, "Just flipping perfect."

* * *

**I know some of you may want to be mad at Quinn but DON'T! Just think about what you would do if you saw your best friend who has been through a lot, way more then what has been put in the story so far and know the way Lucas plays. So don't hate, I love her and Clay and if ya don't well…tough cookies haha!**

**Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

"_Luke that is so funny!"_

"Hilarious," Brooke rolled her eyes shoving her spoon in her mouth. Pissed. Annoyed. Frustrated. Confused. Those would be some words to describe the brunette at the table. She couldn't figure it out to save her life. Didn't know how to explain why Lucas was being so cold to her, why he has spent the last half hour keeping his eyes focused on her _best friend_ on the other side of the table, why he refused to let those eyes make connect with hers and why if she even tried to talk to him he would just turn the conversation back to Clay or Rachel. She was lost, she was completely baffled.

"I try," Lucas chuckled looking down at his food in front of him. Ignore. Be Cold. Erase all feelings building up. That was his plan. He had a method down. Take a bit of food, say something to Rachel, look at his best friend and look back at the photo that hung in the back. Food. Rachel. Clay. Photo. The occasional sip of his drink. Anything to make sure his eyes never once landed on Brooke's. He made that error one time since leaving the River Court and all the questions and confusion that looked back at him made him regret it quickly. He felt when his leg grazed against his as they sat at the table. Cursing the fact he was in the small booth with her right in front of him, desperately trying to get his attention.

"Well you succeed," Rachel smirked over at him and he again tried to ignore the noise Brooke made of disgust.

Rachel was hot; he would tell her and anyone who would ask. If he was back home he would have no problem taking someone like her home for a night of fun and be done, well done until he need her again and he didn't doubt she would be there without any strings attached. Yet he cursed himself for not being able to ever close the deal with her. Yeah of course his body would have no problem reacting to the sexy red head beside him but his damn mind would. The whole time he has sat her looking at her he compared her to Brooke.

How messed up what that?

He noticed her eyes were completely filled with lust and though he has seen that look in Brooke's, Rachel's almost seem permanent. Her brow didn't slide up as easy when she tried to act cute, Brooke could kink her brow perfectly at him, give him a little smirk but Rachel's gestures just didn't seem as graceful. Then the way she laughed, it was nothing like Brooke's. Not that it was bad or annoying it just seemed extremely fake and her smile was always a smirk and never once did she seem to have an innocence that Brooke could produce.

"You talk to Quinn?" Brooke looked over at her brother wanting not to lose the lunch she just ate by looking at Lucas and Rachel.

"Yeah earlier," Clay dipped a fry in his ketchup and popped it in his mouth. "She thinks she has a lead for a job, it apparently looks promising."

"Is it for photography?" Lucas asked completely ignoring when Rachel's hand '_accidently_'grazed over his leg.

"Not really," Clay frowned knowing how bad Quinn wanted a job like that, but also knowing she didn't think it was realistic. "It's more assistant to the photographer's assistant."

"We all have to start somewhere," Brooke gave him a smile. "Quinn is too good not to go further with that."

"What about you?" Clay questioned. "Thinking about school year? Where you might go?"

"No," Brooke shook her head and turned to look back at her food. "I applied and got accepted to a few places I just don't know where I want to go," she admitted knowing she was running out of time on deciding.

"What about you Rach?" Clay asked, taking a sip of his drink.

"I don't know," Rachel shrugged leaning her arms on the table. "I have some modeling gigs going on but I don't know if that will go anywhere."

"Oh please," Brooke rolled her eyes. "You are a fantastic model and before you know it you face will be in all the magazines," she told her popping a fry in her mouth.

"Yeah and you are a fantastic designer but you aren't keeping faith in that," Rachel hit back, everyone noticing as the brunette tensed.

"I told you I didn't want to do that," she mumbled, grabbing her drink.

"Yeah because of that asshole," the red head scuffed leaning back in the booth.

"He wasn't an asshole Rachel," Brooke groaned not wanting to have this conversation, not again. This conversation was old and exhausting to have.

"Are we talking about Felix?" Clay raised his brow confused.

"No, Felix is an ass but he doesn't compare to-"

"Quit!" Brooke yelled cutting her off. "God Rachel I'm over it and it's about time you get over it too alright? I don't know why you have to bring that up all the damn time," she grabbed her purse and stood up, stomping away from the table.

"What was that about?" Clay questioned watching his sister storm out of the small shop.

"Nothing," Rachel frowned running her hand through her red hair. "I shouldn't have said anything, it was my fault."

"What was your fault?" Lucas asked not getting it, hating the urge that screamed for him to go check on her. Yeah he was trying to distance himself from her but he didn't want her upset.

"Nothing just drop it," Rachel stood up, her too walking out of the shop but heading in a different direction then her best friend. She knew she should go check on her, follow her and apologize but she also knows her better than anyone. When you have a pissed Brooke leave it be. That is how it goes and when she cools off she knows to go over tell her sorry, let her be bitchy with you and it be over. It's their thing.

"I don't get girls," Clay shook his head, grabbing his wallet and tossing some cash on the table. "And I don't like my sister having a secret I don't know about," he ran a hand through his hair. Brooke and him didn't keep secrets. They normally told each other everything and if she was keeping something from him it made him worry because that meant it was bad.

"I'm sure it's nothing man," the blonde in front of him shrugged. "If it was you know she would tell you," he reassured, taking a sip of his drink and swallowing that urge that screamed go check on her.

* * *

"Why are guys such assholes?" Brooke groaned falling down on her friend's bed.

"Hello Brooke come on in, how about you make yourself at home, take over my bed that's ok, oh and while you're at it insult my entire gender," EJ joked.

"Eli I'm serious," Brooke rolled her eyes, rolling over on her stomach to propping her face in her hands and looking at her friend. Brooke meet Eli, well EJ her sophomore year. His real name is Eli Jordan Jones; everyone calls him EJ but Brooke who just sticks with Eli. He is probably the definition of gorgeous. His short dark hair, an amazing build and pretty boy looks with dark gray eyes. Girls fell all over him as soon as he stepped foot in the school and no one was surprised when he became the new best friend of the Brooke Davis. People would tell her they would be the _it_ couple of the school but neither felt it. It was all friendship, and though he has yet to admit it Brooke knew he held a small torch for a certain red head best friend of hers. But he would never admit it, no matter how hard she tried to get it out of him, she was almost positive Mouth knew being as Eli is the cousin of her other best friend but still no conformation on it. "I don't understand ya'll."

"Well it's not like girls are a walk in the park babe," he chuckled leaning back in his chair, arms crossed over his broad chest.

"But why do ya'll try to be extra complicated?" she pouted thinking Lucas was doing all he could to make it more complicated.

"Ok baby girl you know I love you more than life but I have no idea what the hell you are talking about," He let out a deep laugh, propping his feet up on the edge of his bed. Normally he perfected reading and understanding Brooke Davis but there were times were she still through him for a loop.

"Lucas, Eli!" she flipped over on her back, her head resting on the edge while staring at the ceiling. "He is making me so confused."

"Ok Brookie," he stood up, placing his hands on either side of her head and looking down at her. "Who the hell is Lucas?"

"Oh!" she groaned grabbing his pillow and placing it over her face. "He is Clay's friend," she told him, it a little muffled by the pillow. "And he is annoying and arrogant and I a complete asshole and-" she growled into the pillow, "And I like him," she confessed, slowly pulling the pillow off her face to look at him. "I think I might like him a lot."

"You like someone?" He raised a brow at her and she nodded biting bottom lip. "No," EJ shook his head, pulling back away from her. "You aren't going to like this guy Brooke."

"Why? Why can't I like him?"

"Annoying, arrogant, asshole? Doesn't all that sound a little familiar?" he questioned as she sat quiet. "Brooke why do you keep going after those guys?"

"I don't mean too," she frowned sitting up on his bed. "But Lucas is different Eli, he isn't like _him_."

"Right and Felix wasn't like him either."

"Felix was nothing like him! Felix was worse," she defended making Eli growl.

"Don't defend him again Brooke, not too me," he warned.

"I know I'm sorry ok," she apologized not wanting to fight with her friend. "But Lucas is different and I think he does like me, I don't know I can feel it."

"Brooke I don't want to hurt you, I never would but if a guy wants to be with you he will be, if he doesn't then he won't," he explained like it was that easy, never understanding why girls never got that. He always thought girls would experience a lot less heartache if they understood that. Don't pin for a guy thinking one day he will want you. If a guy wants you he will be with you as easy as that.

"Eli you don't understand ok? Lucas and I were I don't know something but then all of a sudden he flipped. Just like that," she snapped her fingers together. "And now he is like all nervous around me, he won't look me in the eyes or even talk to me and _if_ we just happen to make eye contact he just has this look. I wish I could explain it but I just don't know how."

"Brookie…" EJ shook his head climbing on the bed next to her.

"Don't Brookie me, I'm telling the truth," she snapped not wanting him to pity her. Lucas feels something she knows he does. He wouldn't try to screw up his friendship with Clay just to screw with her once and be done. She sees their relationship and knows he wouldn't risk it for nothing; he cares about his friend to much for that. "Look I didn't come here for you to baby me or make me feel better about it. If I wanted that I would have gone and seen Mouth," she informed him.

"Well then why did you come here then?"

"Because I need your help," she told him and saw how he looked confused. "Look I know Lucas feels something but I just have to pull it out of him. I mean I can tell he is nervous or afraid to admit it and I think it's because of Clay or something."

"Ok well how am I supposed to help with that?" EJ raised his brow confused.

"I need you to be my boyfriend?" she told him simply with a smile.

"What?" he freaked moving off the bed away from her.

"Don't act like I asked you to give me a kidney," Brooke rolled her eyes at his reaction. "Just be my boyfriend, well fake boyfriend. You know come over, hang out, a few small kisses and flirting, nothing big."

"Nothing big?" EJ let out a harsh laugh. "This sounds very big, you know what people will say if we do that? God we already have rumors going around you want more?"

"Eli I just want to make him jealous and you are the only person I trust. I would ask Mouth but I already told him Mouth was just a friend."

"I'm just a friend," he reminded her.

"I know that," she rolled her eyes. "But he doesn't and I just need a few days a week tops to make him get over whatever he is not over and just admit he feels something," she told him figuring this was the best plan ever. If he thinks he can make her jealous with her best friend well just watch. Brooke Davis invented the art of game play and Lucas Scott won't know what the hell happen by the time she is done.

"Brooke, I don't know," EJ still wasn't convinced with this little plan. Yeah he had no problem helping Brooke out, she was his best friend and he loved her but he just didn't think what she was trying to do was best for her. So she makes this Lucas guy jealous he admits he likes her and then what? If he is already playing games with her then he wasn't going to stop just because he realizes he feels something.

"Eli please," she begged poking out her bottom lip. "I just need a week and your body," she told him seeing his head race with thinking.

"I do have a pretty great body huh?" He teased making her shake her head laughing.

"Does that mean you will do it?" she grinned as he paused a few moments then smiling. "Yes!" she cheered throwing her arms around him. "You are the best friend ever!"

"Ok, ok, ok," he chuckled pulling her off. "Fine but we have rules ok?"

"Of course," she nodded figuring that much.

"We will do whatever you want alright? I will play along with everything you say and do _but_," he held his finger up making her a little nervous. "If I get a bad vibe from this guy, one that doesn't make him seem right you drop it. You leave it be and just ignore whatever you think you might feel for him."

"Eli…"

"Promise!" he held up his pinkie not wanting her to get hurt again, he wasn't sure how much she would be able to handle if her heart broke one more time.

"Promise," she rolled her eyes, locking pinkies. "Eli…" she grinned swaying side to side.

"Yes?"

"We are dating now," she teased.

"This is so weird," he groaned letting go of her hand and dropping on the bed. "I greatly feel like I will regret this."

"As if," she fell down next to him. "Every guy would love to say they dated me."

"Not every guy knows you like I do, you are like my sister; my sister I have to make out with," he cringed thinking about it, "Gross."

"Shut up!" she squealed slapping him on the arm.

"I better get an awesome gift for this," he told her.

"OK how about a red head in sexy lingerie lying out on your bed?" she smirked, knowing the mention of Rachel always makes him squirm.

"I'm going to go take a shower," he rolled his eyes pushing off his bed, figuring he most definitely walked into that one.

"Wow she isn't even here and you have to take a cold shower," she teased, him flipping her the bird before shutting the bathroom door. "Oh boy…" she grinned stretching her arms over her head, completely pleased with what was going on. "Game on Lucas Scott."

* * *

**So I love yet hate this chapter. I love that it has a little mystery to it about Brooke's past. I like the concept of it all but not so much how I put it on paper. I know its short and not really any Brucas but I think you all will enjoy the jealous side of Lucas Scott so it makes up for the shortness and missing of them this chapter.**

**I promised to update and I did just wish it was a little different. Something is off and its driving me nuts I can't figure it out!**

**Oh PS side note, I watched a movie on Lifetime today with CMM in it and I swear I love hate him all at the same time. He still seemed to have aged about ten years yet so sexy at the same time. It was an alright movie and I admit it ok I still hold a small love for him. Ok I said! Hate him for being a douche but still love him!**

**I don't know thought I would share haha…Its two in the morning I'm tired and rambling, hence why the last bit might have seemed weird. But anyway I love yall's thoughts!**

**Review!**

**Also I wrote a new story, Price You Have to Pay, check it out please and let me know what you think!**


	10. Chapter 10

"Hello Bubba," Brooke skipped into her kitchen to find her friends, well her friends and Lucas.

"Brooke," he gave her a skeptical look over. "Where have you been?" He questioned knowing his little sister had been not around all day.

"I just went to a movie," she shrugged, opening the fridge for a drink.

"That lasted since this morning?" His brow creased looking at her.

"No," she shook her head taking a sip of her drink. "Movies don't last that long Bubba, maybe out in Cali but not in old Tree Hill," she teased, making him roll his eyes.

"I'm not stupid Brookie but you left this morning and now coming in almost ten, yesterday you didn't come home at all and the day before that you went off on Rachel and went missing again returning home late and you have been annoyingly chipper the last few days," he pointed out not at all getting it.

"You know that only means one thing," Quinn smirked against her cup.

"What?" Lucas chimed in, tossing a glance between Brooke and Quinn.

"Nothing," Brooke shrugged, biting her bottom lip knowing this was exactly how she wanted it to play out. So she has been with Eli, all day yesterday and all day today and she hasn't mentioned she was seeing someone to them because she didn't want to be obvious about it, didn't want Lucas to catch on because she wasn't stupid, she knew he was good a games.

The last few days have been slightly harder then she thought though. She thinks the whole not really giving him attention would be a lot easier if he didn't live downstairs from her, if she didn't pass him in a towel the other morning or him walking around casually in just a pair of boxers and gym shorts, yeah all that would be a lot easier.

Stuff with EJ was going pretty well, the hung out and he was still just the best friend she loved yet it was nothing more. It would never ever be anything more and they both knew that. Brooke thinks that's why it was best to pick him, he was attractive, caring, sweet, and just her best friend. Honestly picking Mouth would have been easier because she didn't have to worry about the Rachel thing, Rachel liked EJ Brooke was almost positive but if she wasn't going to admit it whatever. Rachel can throw herself at Lucas and not care about Brooke's feelings then she could do the same with EJ.

"Brooke am I right?" Quinn corked a brow and Brooke smiled more. "I knew it," she grinned spinning on her feet and over to the table to eat her dinner.

"Right about what?" Clay asked, tossing a glance at his friend that looked just as confused as him.

"I'm going to go change," Brooke ignored them, leaning over and giving him a kiss on the cheek. "When I'm done are we going to do our movie night?"

"Movie night?" Lucas questioned, feeling a little relieved when Brooke looked at him. They hadn't shared actual eye contact in what felt like days and it was driving him insane. He tried to be stand offish to her, he felt like he was being watched more by Quinn but he would admit it was harder then he liked. Then the fact she stays out all day where he can't see her it actually bothered him a lot more then he cared for.

"Yeah," Brooke plastered a smile on her face. "Since we were little Tuesday nights Clay and I would watch get about a million movies and watch them until morning and then skip sleep and get breakfast super earlier."

"Actually I would skip sleep Brookie here would pass out after about the third movie," he teased dropping his arm over her shoulder. "But yeah B I'm ready, go change and get ready and I'll make your popcorn."

"Extra butter," she reminded him.

"Yeah I know," he laughed, squeezing her shoulder and releasing her.

"Ok be right back," she kept her skip all the way to her room.

"Ok what is with her?" Clay asked his girlfriend as soon as he heard her bedroom door close.

"Nothing Clay she is just happy," Quinn rolled her eyes, picking up her plate and taking it to the sink to wash. "She is eighteen, finished with high school and enjoying her life before all that school stuff pops up."

"I don't believe you," Clay told her not at all liking his girlfriend knowing something about his sister that he didn't and he also didn't like when he heard the close of his front door again, "Did she leave again?"

"Brooke, you forgot-" a voice traveled into the kitchen, and three heads snapped at it confused. "Oh people I don't know," he awkwardly stood there.

"Who the hell are you?" Clay questioned the guy he had never seen in his life.

"Eli?" Brooke's sweet voice trailed in, and soon she was by his side. "What you doing here?"

"You forgot your phone," he explained, handing it over to her. "I know you can't go an hour without it so thought I would just bring it by."

"Thank you," she smiled, knowing leaving it was not as _accidental _as everyone might have thought.

"Brooke…" she jerked her head over to her brother standing there giving her a look that made her want to roll her eyes

"Clay this is Eli," she introduced, getting a grin and mouthed 'cute' from Quinn. "Eli this is my brother Clay, his girlfriend and my very good friend Quinn and his best friend _Lucas_," she explained, Lucas not at all missing how she said his name like he was some sort of complete stranger.

"Nice to meet ya'll," he gave a wave. "But I go by EJ, Brooke just assumes she can call me Eli because she is well Brooke," he joked, making Brooke and Quinn laugh and the guys make some sort of noise from their throats.

"How do you know each other?" Clay asked, leaning against the counter.

"We have gone to school together for awhile," Brooke shrugged, leaning her body into EJ's, her arm snaking around his. "He helped me with Felix," she admitted seeing her brother's whole demeanor change.

"You are the one who broke his arm?" Clay recalled the story he was told.

"I did no such thing," EJ defended himself. "I was just standing there and the jackass walked into my fist, and then did he not stumble around, fall into the wall causing some ugly bruises and when I went to help him up he twisted like a fish out of water and it just sorta snapped," he seemed completely innocent in it all.

Truth was Felix enraged him that day, the images of Brooke broken on her bed for months was too much to handle and when he passed the smug asshole one day at school it boiled over and he got a little too rough.

"Just sorta snapped huh?" Brooke looked up at him with a smile, she realized that day Eli Jordan Jones was the definition of an amazing friend.

"Yeah, well least that's what I told the principal," he shrugged getting a laugh from her and the rest of the room, well the room other than a blonde who was giving him a look that even made him fidget.

"You're so dumb," Brooke rolled her hazel eyes.

"So ya'll are just good friends?" Lucas asked slowly not missing the flicker in Brooke's eyes.

"Uhh…" EJ tossed a glance down at Brooke not sure how to answer that one.

"Yeah," Brooke answered looking up at EJ. "Good _friends_," she giggled a little biting her bottom lip, sliding her hand down his arm and linking her fingers through his. "We are having a movie night, do you want to stay?"

"Sure," EJ smiled that perfect smile, brushing her hair from her eyes. "If that's ok with ya'll. I don't want to impose."

"Not at all," Quinn spoke before anyone had a chance. "Come on EJ you can help us get ready," she walked passed him towards the living room.

"Sounds good to me," he followed, Brooke still latched to his hand as he walked out of the room.

"Huh," Clay pushed off the counter and over to the cabinet to get out some popcorn.

"Huh? What does huh mean?" Lucas leaned in his chair.

"Huh means huh. I don't really have a thought to much on what just happened."

"You don't have a thought? Do you actually believe that they are just _friends_?" he asked knowing he was friends with Brooke and he had her locked away in a closet, he didn't believe for a second Brooke was just friends with that guy, not with the way she was looking at him.

"No," Clay shrugged popping the bag in the microwave. "But he doesn't seem like a bad guy."

"And you come up with this conclusion with that two second conversation you just had?"

"Yeah," he shrugged. "Brooke has dated lots of losers, I have seen them and after Felix I worried about her but she would always tell me not to worry she had Eli, he protected her. At the time I thought it was friendly but I guess it grew to be something else."

"And you approve?" Lucas raised his brow not at all convinced that this EJ guy was that great.

"Yeah, not that I can give her my approval. She is a big girl she really does what she wants and as long as she knows I'm not disappointed she doesn't ask much my thoughts on it," he explained, taking the bag and dumping it in the bowl.

"Bubba come on its about to start!" Brooke yelled from the living room.

"Princess calls," he teased grabbing his bowl and a beer and following into the living room.

"Yeah," Lucas let out a harsh laugh, grabbing his own drink and following behind.

* * *

Lucas. Was. Pissed.

He was going nuts with Brooke and this guy and he wanted to grab him and throw him out of the house and not return. At this moment they were snuggled all close on the floor, a blanket draped over them and pillows surrounded. Clay and Quinn were on the couch actually pretty into the movie and Lucas sat there, a chair on the other side of the room growing annoyed with everything.

"He's watching," EJ whispered in Brooke's ear as he nuzzled his face in her neck. "Giggle," he instructed making her look at him confused. "I'm going to move my hand around under the sheet and when I do just giggle, trust me."

"Ok," Brooke agreed figuring EJ was better at this then she was. He was the perfect fake boyfriend, said all the right things, made sure he got on Clay's good side because he knew it would drive Lucas that much more and even was extremely nice to him, like the guy didn't even register and he knew it was driving Lucas nuts. If he was an ass to him it gave Lucas a reason to hate him but if he was super nice and laid back it made it difficult, so the rage the he had going off him was clearly because of Brooke.

"Eli," Brooke giggled as his hand ran across her stomach, his teeth tugging on her ear. "Stop," she let out another one clearly going against her words.

"Sorry," he pulled his hand back from her body and leaned back away. "I will just watch the movie," he let his eyes focus on the screen.

"Good," Brooke smiled over at him as he sat there.

"Good," he mocked her looking over and locking eyes, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Stop," Brooke scrunched her face up at him with another giggle.

"I'm not doing anything," he tilted his head down to speak to her and not bother the other people watching the movie.

"Yes you are," she whispered, tracing her thumb across his bottom lip. Brooke rolled her eyes up almost to ask if Lucas was watching and with a very discrete look EJ checked and gave her a nod that made her grin even more.

"Come here," he smiled, trapping her chin between his thumb and finger, catching her lips with his. Strange, they would both admit the kiss was a little stranger and felt a little weirder then both thought it might but to the outside party it didn't look like it at all. It looked like it there was lust oozing from their bodies as EJ rolled his upper body over her and tangled his hand through her chocolate hair and it definitely didn't look like the first kiss they ever shared.

"I think I should say something," Clay mumbled more to himself, dropping his gaze from the movie to his little sister on the floor. He wasn't going to, let it go when it was just innocent touches and laughs but now he was sure EJ was trying to get is tongue in his sister's mouth and he didn't want to see it.

"No you won't," Quinn patted his thigh and curled her body into his. "Brooke has watched us do the same thing countless times and never said a dame thing so let it go. It's just kissing."

"Yeah well it doesn't look like it will stay just kissing," he grumbled, scrunching his face up a little disgusted with it all.

"It will, Brooke knows her limits and knows not to push them with you and she won't. She is just enjoying her night," she defended her friend and kissed her boyfriend's cheek. "Don't ruin it and embarrass her."

"Fine," he pouted. "But if his hands go under anything I'm stepping in. I don't care how much it embarrasses her," he said focusing back on the screen.

"Weird," EJ dropped his head over Brooke's shoulder so just she could hear him. "But you are a good kisser Brooke Davis."

"I try," she grinned, running her hand over his arm. Finally lifting her gaze to the brooding blonde to see him staring intently at the movie, his brow was creased and even though he was facing the screen she was more than sure he wasn't at all paying attention. She figured he must have felt her gaze on him because he cut his eyes over at her and they stared. Neither said anything, made a gesture just stared, his icy blues on her warm hazel and the affect didn't feel as good as Brooke thought, the look of almost pain dare she say didn't make her feel like she thought it might and that bothered her. "I need a drink," her body jolted up and tugged on the bottom of her shirt, moving from the living room before anything was said.

EJ however watched Lucas's movements the whole transition. How his eyes followed her, how he tried to turn his attention back to the movie but failed and after a few moments of Brooke being gone asked Clay if he wanted another beer and with a nod followed the path the brunette took just a few minutes before.

"Point one to Brooke," he chuckled to himself, relaxing against the cushions and starting to watch the movie.

* * *

Brooke felt when he entered the kitchen, how he glanced up at her as he moved over to the fridge. How all her movements were fidgety and his were calm. He slowly opened the door and searched for the beers, he gracefully popped the top off and put them in the trash and then he lingered, stood behind her as her hands shook putting ice in her glass, lifting the cup to fill it with water.

Her back was too him but she knew his eyes were wondering all over her, watched as she stretched to reach a glass for EJ and cursed when it was too high. She heard his feet move and assumed he was leaving but her breath hitched in her throat when she felt his body press gently against hers, his hand resting on her lower back and his arm outreached her grabbing the glass.

"Here," his warm breath danced across her cheek as he sat it down in front of her.

"Told Clay not to put those damn things so high," she swallowed hard as his hand slid to her hip and spun her body around so it was up against the counter.

"Yeah it's not a good place for it," he agreed taking a step in front of her, his face mire inches from hers.

"Yeah I umm...should move it…Lucas-" her eyes dropped to his hand as his finger trailed back and forth under her shirt, making her skin tingle. "What are you doing?"

"What are you doing Brooke?" his voice was deep as he dropped his head towards her shoulder, inhaling her sweet scent of strawberry shampoo.

"I'm not doing anything," she breathed out heavy, begging his mouth to make contact with her skin instead of just traveling back and forth over it.

"You're driving me nuts is what you're doing," he confessed pulling his head back to look at her. "Completely nuts," his thumb reached up, grazing over her trembling lower lip, sliding it passed them until the tip of his thumb was in her mouth, her teeth biting down on it making him groan. "And there isn't a damn thing I can do about it," he dropped his hand from her body and taking a step back. "Not one fucking thing," he grabbed the beer off the counter and spun away from her.

"Wait," her voice cracked, grabbing onto his hand to stop him. "What…what does that mean?" she looked at him completely confused.

"Brooke," she looked up to see EJ standing there, her quickly dropping his hand. "You ok?"

"Fine," she ran her hand through her hair, watching Lucas not say a word, just slowly step back out of the kitchen, not giving her an answer to her question. "Eli…" she groaned.

"What?" he took a step sitting on the counter.

"Why did you do that? He was this close to telling me something," she held her fingers apart showing a small gap.

"No he wasn't," EJ shook his head. "He wanted to but he wasn't going to."

"How do you know that?" She questioned thinking if EJ didn't come in he would have said what he meant, it looked like he might.

"Because he cares Brooke, he doesn't want to but he does and it's driving him nuts," he told her honestly, knowing within thirty minutes of being around the guy knowing he had a thing for Brooke. "How your brother doesn't notice it is beyond me."

"He doesn't care," Brooke mumbled leaning against the counter. "He just wanted to hook up with me."

"Maybe at first but not now. I think it just slammed him right in the face he cares a lot more than he planned. And Clay either knows and is trying to ignore it or he is trying to convince himself there is nothing there at all."

"You think?" she lifted her eyes to look at him. "You think he really cares?"

"Oh yeah," he tipped his drink back for a sip. "And even if he hates me being alone with you he was relieved when I entered because guys like that don't like admitting when a girl has gotten under his skin."

"Well how am I supposed to get him admit it?" Brooke questioned like this was the first time ever dealing with a guy. Yet in a way it did somewhat feel like it, though she has had passed guys she hasn't had someone she really cared for in a long time. Even knowing Lucas a few weeks she already liked him a hell of a lot more then she liked Felix in the whole year of messing around with him.

"Well first you are going to go back in there, completely dismiss whatever just happened here and cuddle on the floor. Don't look at him the rest of the night and in a little while slip your hand under my shirt and kiss my hand."

"Your hand? Shouldn't I kiss your lips?"

"No," he shook his head. "A kiss on the lips is like loving, showing I care and sometimes want you. A kiss on the hand is like I trust you, I'm comfortable with you."

"I didn't know that."

"Oh yeah and if it's on the ear it means take me to the nearest room and you don't want him thinking you want that. You want him thinking that you are with someone and extremely comfortable, plus kissing you on the mouth is still weirds me out. I need time to adjust to that," he teased. Not that Brooke Davis was a bad kisser, he was pretty positive that the girl could do stuff with her mouth that would make the girls go nuts but it still freaked him out some. He felt like he was kissing his sister and it made him feel almost dirty.

"You're such a jerk," she punched him in the arm. "Not like making out with you doesn't make me feel like I'm kissing my brother."

"Well least we agree," he joked sliding his arm around her shoulder. "Now come on gorgeous I'm enjoying this jealous game, makes me feel special."

"Yeah, yeah," Brooke laughed wrapping her arm around his waist, cuddling close to him and doing as EJ said and completely ignoring the broody boy the rest of the night.

* * *

**New chapter on my third story in two days? Wow I'm proud! I'm a little stuck on Not Expecting That sorry, but I'll update soon I hope! Hope you all enjoyed!**

**Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

"So ya'll are in like…like a _fake_ relationship?" Mouth questioned, still trying to processes the reasoning behind all of this. "Isn't that like very Brady Bunch like?"

"That's what I said," EJ agreed, flipping through a magazine on Brooke's bed. Yeah he agreed to be her little fake boyfriend for as long as she needed but as the days passed he was finding it all a little weird.

"First of all you two should never tell anyone you know a story line of Brady Bunch," she informed them both. "But second this is different. In the show there was no _real_ body to pose as fake boyfriend but I have a very real, very attractive boy," she winked at EJ who let out a chuckle.

"Its just Brooke this game is not going to work," Mouth leaned forward on her bed. "You can't just force someone to like you by trying to make them jealous with someone else."

"But you see that is where you are very wrong my loving friend," she plopped down on her bed, a smile spread across her entire face. "Lucas does like me," she let him know. She _thought_ he had something for her never sure what but over the last few days of EJ proved that. Lucas has been short, moody and would spend about ten minutes around them before excusing himself to go do something.

"Brooke…"

"It's true," she jumped quick not wanting him to think it was all in her head. "Ask Eli!" she waved her hand back to the dark headed boy on the bed.

"It's true man, the dude does seem to be holding a burning love for our dear Brookie," he said getting a pillow slung into his face. "Hey I agreed!" he groaned not getting why he just got hit.

"Fine he cares but Brooke you can't screw with someone's feelings, it's not exactly right," Mouth pointed out and Brooke sighed. "He may care but you being all in his face with EJ might turn him against it thinking you don't care."

"Who asked you?" Brooke glared climbing off the bed getting a laugh from the EJ.

"Well actually you did. You said Mouth guess what I'm dating Eli, but not really I'm actually-"

"OK!" Brooke threw her hand point gotten. "I don't know why I hang out with ya'll."

"Because we are dating," EJ reminded her getting a glare making them laugh more.

"So how many perks are in this dating thing?" Mouth joked getting a noise of disgust from both people in the room.

"Kissing Brooke is like kissing a cousin or my sister. I know her to well and it's weird," EJ again admits knowing Brooke doesn't take offence to that.

"You know I've made out with Brooke Davis before and never once has sister or cousin entered my mind," Mouth teased getting a wink from Brooke. Brooke and Mouth have had a very open relationship. They are super loving towards each other, Brooke will hold his hand in the halls and dance with him at parties or clubs and Brooke has no problem sneaking a kiss with him when it needs to happen. There has been many times in a club so she wouldn't get bother Mouth has become her guy of the night and with that title they made the idea of them being a couple extremely real. That's honestly why Brooke wished she never told Lucas Mouth was a best friend because he would have been the perfect fake boyfriend. Now of course EJ was great and did whatever she needed but Mouth there was more of a comfortable feeling, they were affectionate to each other without even trying.

"And that is why I love you Mouth," Brooke grinned giving him a big kiss on the cheek. "Now I'm going to get me something to eat, ya'll want anything?"

"I wish Brookie because you know how I love your cooking," EJ teased standing up. "But I'm going to have to clock out my services today; mom is planning some big family thing that I have to do tonight."

"Oh ok," Brooke sighed wishing to get more fake boyfriend time, rubbing it in Lucas's face. "What about you Mouthie?"

"No can do B," he stood up. "I'm part of the family thing."

"Well fine," she pouted making them laugh. "Not like I wanted to spend time with ya'll anyway."

"Sure," Mouth rolled his eyes.

"Come on, we will give you the pleasure to walk us out," EJ joked, taking her hand in his and filing out of the room. "Call me later and maybe you can come over," he said and Brooke looked confused, as they walked down the stairs and EJ nodded his head towards the living room where Lucas and Clay were.

"Oh right," Brooke kicked into her acting stage, tossing to see the guys not looking at them but a certain pair of ears perked up. "Bye," she leaned on her toes giving him a soft kiss watching Mouth try to hold back a laugh.

"Bye babe," EJ pulled his sunglasses over his eyes, dropping her hand. "Bye Clay, bye Luke, see ya'll later," he called getting just a grunt and wave from the room, laughing as he walked out of the house.

"Bye Brookie," Mouth leaned down kissing the side of her head. "Be careful."

"Always Mouthie," she winked, knowing worry was all over him. She wasn't stupid, she knew it and understood it but she was being smart this time, she wasn't going to get herself hurt.

"Brooke!" Clay called when he heard the front door shut.

"What's up?" she wondered into the living room, dropping down on the couch.

"Are you not going to be home tonight?" he questioned, rapidly hitting the A button.

"I don't know Bubba I don't plan that far ahead," she told him, stretching out on the couch, Clay and Lucas still sitting on the floor in front of it.

"Well EJ just said you were coming over," he said, looking at his phone seeing it was almost one.

"Yeah I know but I don't know if I'm going," she shrugged, trying to ignore when Lucas's head went back and rested against the side of her thigh. She wanted to ignore it, she really did but all she thought about was the last time his head was that close to a very private part of her and her heart raced. The way his mouth traveled over her, how his hair felt between her fingers as he pushed himself further between her thighs. She wanted to feel that feeling again, make him give into that promise of taking his time with every part of her body. She wanted to know if he ever thought about it, how it felt touching her, how it felt to kiss her or anything?

His hair looked to be going all sorts of ways and all that did was make her recall tugging on it and she wanted to tug it again. And it was almost as if her hand had a mind of its own when it reached up and slowly ran her fingers through it, it was soft and it made her wonder what he used in it. If he just shampooed it with _her_ shampoo that is in the bathroom they shared of if he used something else, if when he got out of the shower he put something else in it.

"Brooke?" Clay's voice pulled her out of her daze to realize Lucas had turned his head to look at her, a look of confusion on his face and discomfort on hers.

"Sorry what?" she blushed a bit sinking into the sofa, glad Clay was too busy trying to beat Lucas at some video game to notice her creepy hair touching.

"I said Quinn and I are leaving in like half an hour to head to the airport."

"Wait, what?" Brooke flew back up on the sofa to look at him. "What you mean airport? Why are you going to the airport?"

"Because we told Nathan and Haley we would pick them up," he reminded her. "Brooke do you ever listen?" he asked seeing the confused look all over her face. "Quinn and I are picking up Nathan and Haley and then going to the James's house for the weekend. You know it being Lydia's birthday and all. I told you last week."

"Sorry, I must of forgotten," she slumped back into the couch a little embarrassed that she really didn't remember that conversation ever happening. "Are you going with them?" she asked Lucas.

"No," he answered simply, keeping his eyes back on the screen, trying to forget about Brooke randomly touching him.

"That's why I was wondering if you were going to be here. Luke is still new here and I didn't want him alone," Clay explained.

"I'm a big boy Clay, I don't need a babysitter," Lucas grumbled, again his tone seeming completely uninterested in this conversation.

"I know that dipshit but you know how Quinn is," Clay told him. "She thinks if she isn't here taking care of you, you will fall into a black hole or something."

"I don't need Quinn taking care of me either," he took a last shot on the game. "I won," he tossed the controller on the floor, standing up and heading into the kitchen, not tossing another glance in Brooke's direction.

"What's his problem?" She nodded her head back towards where the brooding blonde had disappeared off too.

"He gets in these moods sometimes, just ignore it," Clay shrugged, sliding up on the couch with her. "I feel bad leaving you with him when he is so grumpy."

"Its whatever, not like we are best buddies or something. His bad attitude won't affect me," she shrugged, her mind still trying to process being alone for the weekend with Lucas.

"I know but still. When he gets like this he is a real ass to deal with."

"Honestly Clay, don't worry. Other than maybe in passing in the kitchen or something we probably won't even talk much so don't worry about it."

"True," he ran a hand through his hair. "But I left some money for you. We haven't been to the store in a few days so you might need to but there is also enough for if you want to order take out or something."

"I have my own money Clay," she reminded him, fiddling with the necklace around her neck.

"I know that but you shouldn't have to pay for groceries all the time just because mom is in her disappearing mode," he said not getting why his mother did half of what she did. He knew while he was gone Brooke and her had gotten _closer_, which he was still not sure how he felt about it but he did know that yet there was still parts of his mother he didn't trust.

"Yeah but she left a credit card too so it shouldn't be too much of a worry," she smirked making him laugh.

"Alright Brookie," he stood up. "But I have to go finish packing and pick Quinn up from this art gallery."

"She get a job?" she asked feeling guilty she hasn't really been into her friends' business the last few days.

"No she just applied, but she seemed excited it might lead to something. She is too great at what she does to give it up," Clay said hoping things worked out for his girlfriend. He felt bad things would start looking up just to fail again.

"Yeah," Brooke agreed as Clay left the room, leaving Brooke sitting and thinking to herself.

* * *

Brooke laid on her bed. Staring at the ceiling completely bored. Clay left about an hour ago and after her left she just returned to her bedroom not sure if being alone with Lucas would be weird or not. They hadn't really talked that much lately, other than hellos or pass the sugar at breakfast they just don't talk. They more shared some very intense stares that made her feel a little unnerved not knowing what they meant.

She heard him moving around in the kitchen, a few pots being banged around with the sound of water running and stopping. She didn't know what he was doing but after sometime an aroma started to fill the house and she had to figure it out, her stomach was going against her mind to stay locked away from him and she let her feet carry herself down into the kitchen and completely welcoming the smell.

He gave a short glance at her when she entered but didn't comment just went back to his cooking. He moved around the kitchen like he knew everything he was doing and it intrigued her. So without saying a word she just slowly shuffled her feet into the kitchen, and sat down on a kitchen stool at the counter.

His back was to her but she knew he had to have felt her gaze on him. Her eyes outlining every curve and line in his back when he would move and his shirt would tighten on it; he had a great back.

Watching him spin around to walk over to the top cabinet she watched as he grabbed two glasses with ease and recalled her last encounter with that counter and him. How he pushed her body against it, how his hand stroked her stomach and how he smelled so damn good. Closing her eyes she can vaguely recall his breath dancing across her face and how his touch was so warm and when she reopens her eyes she blushes a deep read to find him looking at her, a confused look on his face.

Mumbling something about the food smelling good he just nods going back to what he was doing, pulling bread out of the over and shutting off the hot eye that held steamed vegetables covered with some sauce that smelled sweet and then some meat that Brooke questioned where it came from. She didn't remember having meat like that in the fridge, not meat that looked that yummy.

But she doesn't make a comment on it. She isn't sure where they stand and she isn't going to rush it and make him run again. So again she just watches him dump food on two plated, grab some silverware from a drawer and those two glasses filling them with some tea.

"Get those," he finally spoke making her jump slightly and looked up in time to see his back heading out of the kitchen.

"Ok," she answered knowing he didn't hear her but grabbing the two glasses and walking to find him in the living room, sitting on the floor like he had earlier with Clay, a plate of food in front of him with another on the side. "Here," she hands him the cup, getting a shock when his finger grazes over hers.

"Thanks," he takes a sip before sitting it back on the floor by his plate. "Here," he handed her a controller as she sunk down next to him.

"I uhh…I don't know how to play," she told him but still slowly taking it from his hand.

"It's easy," he said going back to take a bit of his food then clicking some things on the white controller. "I'll teach you," he said but his voice like earlier is still so distant, so non emotional but still so deep and still giving her shivers.

"O-ok," she agreed shifting on the ground to pull a blanket it over her legs. "The food is good," she told him, after taking a bite. She was almost positive the meat melted into her mouth it was so tender.

"I know," his eyes stayed fixated on the screen.

"Sorry Clay left and you are stuck hanging out with me," she told him but he didn't comment, just watched the screen, but she did notice how his jaw tightened but quickly relaxed. "I can clean the kitchen since you cooked," she told him and he just shrugged. "Are you going out at all tonight?"

"You don't like silence huh?" he questioned, still not looking at her but she didn't miss the corner of his lip twitch upward.

"No," she shook her head, sinking against the couch. "It makes me nervous," she admitted wanting to add _you make me nervous_ but didn't.

"Don't," he leaned over clicking a button on the controller in her hand. "When you see someone hit the right trigger button," he told her, leaning back into the couch next to her.

"Ok," she nodded figuring she could do that. That shouldn't be that hard, well not as hard as sitting next to a guy who you can't read, who you want to grab and shove your tongue in his mouth, who has shoved his tongue in places of your and also now thinks you are dating someone other guy _and_ has become the king of one worded answers or short comments.

Yeah that was hard, that was awkward and that was going to give her a very long weekend.

* * *

**Weekend of just Brucas? Hmm...Let's see how this goes haha. Sorry it's been awhile but please**

**Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

Brooke woke up that morning in a surprisingly better mood. Rolling over her head landed on a silk pillow and she froze. Cracking her eyes open she recognized her bedroom however she didn't recall how she got there. The last thing she recalled was playing video games with Lucas and falling asleep on the couch. However, she somewhat remembers him talking to her.

"_Brooke…" Lucas nudged her as she slept on the couch. "Brooke you're falling asleep," he said, her mumbling something he didn't understand and flipping over on the couch, snuggling against the cushions. "Ok," he let out a long breath tossing the controller on the floor._

_Grabbing all the dishes and cups from the floor, he took them into the kitchen and put them away, cleaned up the mess he made that Brooke said she would clean and went back into the living room finding her still asleep._

"_Ok," he walked back over knelling beside her. She looked so peaceful sleeping. It amazed him how she fell into this almost innocent state that awake seems so far from it. However he himself has fallen asleep on this couch and in the morning he cursed with the sharp pain shooting through his back, a pain he didn't want Brooke experiencing. "Come here," he slid his arms under her body, lifting her in his arms with ease._

_She stirred a little, not much but just a little before snuggling her face in the crook of his neck and dozing back off. Grabbing the blanket off the couch that Brooke had brought in the room earlier he tosses it over his shoulder, careful not to drop her and took her to her room. _

_In the weeks he had been here he always wondered what Brooke Davis's bedroom looked like. He always wanted to walk down the hall and into the room that held the girl who would constantly fill his thoughts but he knew he couldn't. However her room was just as he thought, the walls were a dark red, the bed was huge with dark metal frame and the mirror was filled with pictures of her and friends and Clay._

_The floor was spotless except a few clothes that had been thrown on the floor from the day before. The bed was unmade and lying on the floor was something that made him cringe a bit, a shirt; a guy's t-shirt. It was some simple black shirt and all he thought was if it belonged to EJ. Was he the cause of her clothes being thrown across the floor or the unmade bed? He was clearly the cause of the smile she had been sporting the last few days but the thought of it being because of __that__, that he made her feel things that he had hoped to make her feel. That he got to touch her and kiss her in a way every time Lucas sees her he has to stop himself from doing, that he reminded himself that he couldn't. He cared for her, he hated to admit it but he did and it sucked. _

"_God Brooke," he stroked her hair from her face as she slept. "Why are you, you?" he questioned, not getting why after all this time he started to like someone. "Why does the first girl in such a long time that I care for I can't have? I'm not doing so great at this and I will admit I don't like EJ. It's not really fair if you ask me. He just came completely out of nowhere and I don't know how to handle it. I'm supposed to be treating you like someone I don't care about, I have to remind myself constantly who you are and it's getting hard Brooke. God Pretty Girl it's getting to hard being in the same room and not being with you," he confessed what had been going through him the past week, knowing awake he could never admit this, it would only confuse her more._

_He knew his hot and cold act had hurt her, that one minute he was wanting her and the next he shoves her back and doesn't speak to her but Quinn's words echoed in his head. This girl was Clay's sister, Clay Davis his best friend; his only __real__ friend. He couldn't hurt her, he couldn't do something that would affect her because it would affect Clay and he couldn't lose Clay. _

"_I'm sorry," he leaned down pressing a kiss to her forehead. "I really am," he stood up walking out of the room and quickly shutting the door. Returning to his room to know it was a pointless attempt at ever sleeping. _

"Pretty Girl," she grinned, only remembering a few of his things, not much but the Pretty Girl part stuck in her mind. She liked that name, he had called her it a few times before but it never really seemed to register to her until just then and she liked that name, she loved it actually and wished she heard it more.

Rolling out of her bed, she striped out of the clothes she had worn yesterday and grabbed some for the day, got her makeup from her makeup dresser and wondered into her bathroom for a much needed long shower.

* * *

Slowly moving down the stairs Brooke heard him move around the kitchen, she wasn't sure what he was doing being as she knew the food was pretty scares but he was awake which made her nervous. This was the first day of their long weekend alone and she was still slightly freaking out.

Would he talk to her?

Would he give her the silent treatment that he had been giving her the past few weeks?

Would they hang out?

Or would they just go their own ways with the occasional hello and goodbyes when they passed in the halls?

None of those ideas were really too sure in Brooke's mind but she did know she really didn't like her odds.

"Morning," her voice sounded completely unsure as she walked into the kitchen, her body aching at the sight.

He froze from dumping she was sure stale cereal into a bowl to toss a glance over his shoulder at her. His shirt was still removed from his sleep; his red gym shorts had a red line along both sides and hung loose around his hips showing a small sliver of black boxers. A silver chain hung around his neck and she noticed for the first time he had a small set of two freckles on his lower back, his tattoo on his shoulder revealed on his left shoulder and a few sets of small scars across his back.

He had a golden tan from hanging out by the pool and his sandy blonde hair was going so many ways she had to stop herself from walking over and fixing it. Then his face, oh his gorgeous face that made her heart race was covered with a thin layer of hair and his blue eyes pierced completely through her and like always a look of brooding crossed his face.

"Hey," he held her glance a moment longer then he knew he should have before turning back to his bowl. _God was she always so gorgeous? _He thought.

"I just got out of the shower if you wanted to take one," she pointed her thumb over her shoulder towards the bathroom.

_Not an image I need_, he groaned at the way his body reacted to that statement. Her naked in a wet shower was not the thing he needed to _ever_ think about it.

"Excuse me?" she wondered further into the kitchen not hearing him.

"Huh?" he focused more on his milk pouring into the bowl cursing in his head her hearing him.

"I thought…" she trailed off not even sure what she thought. "I thought you said something but umm...nevermind," she nervously scratched her neck.

"I made some coffee," he nodded his head towards the little black maker. "I know you drink it like a mad person."

"How did you know that?" she spoke before thinking.

Him keeping his back to her and giving a shrug, "I notice things."

"Oh…" she hated how every time she talked to him she would over analysis it all. Of course he would notice she liked coffee, she asked everyone everyday not matter the time if they wanted some and if they said no she would still make her a pot to drink three or four cups. "I have to go to the store," she slowly walked over to him.

"Yeah I noticed we were low on like…everything," he pulled the fridge open to grab the cream, the thing looking completely bare.

"Yeah, I normally only have to go every two weeks but I guess being as I have two full grown boys in the house I will need to go more huh?" she quirked a brow, relieved when for the first time in a long time he smiled.

"Yeah that might be wise."

"Yeah I figured much," she slowly took the cream he was offering, purposely letting her hand linger a little longer around his then needed. "But if there is anything special you want just let me know."

"Nothing special," he shrugged, leaning against the counter eating his cereal. "But maybe some cereal it's gross," he spun his spoon around in the white filled bowl. "And possibly milk, it may not be so fresh."

"Yeah," she gained a guilty face dropping her gaze to stirring her coffee. "I thought it might be when I saw you pouring it."

"And you didn't think to tell me?" he mocked anger, finding her little giggle adorable.

"I'm sorry I wasn't thinking," she sucked her bottom lip between her teeth.

"Well it's only fair now that you eat some," he announced.

"Gross no, I don't even like those things when they are fresh," she crinkled her face taking a sip of her coffee.

"Well it's just a double pleasure for me then," he teased, scooping a big amount of cereal in his spoon.

"Lucas…" she whined when he brought the spoon to in front of her mouth.

"Open up," he ordered, enjoying her glare when her lips parted. "That a girl," he slipped the spoon in her mouth.

"Eww…" she cringed as she slowly chewed the soggy mess Lucas called food and swallowed. "Gross," she took a big gulp of her coffee to wash out the taste.

"Baby," he joked, taking another bite.

"Why are you still eating it?" she laughed that he would make a grossed out face after every bite.

"Because I'm a guy and I'm hungry, want some more?" he lifted the spoon back to her face and she dodged away from it.

"Gross no, you can enjoy that all on your own," she wiggled her way around him and to sit on top of the counter in front of him. "But umm…since you are staying here if you want to come to the store and pick out things you like, you can," she shrugged acting as if she didn't care one way or the other.

"Sure," he shrugged, taking one last bite of the spoiled food and sitting it in the sink. "I will just go shower and we can go if you want."

"Ok," she bit the corner of her mouth to hide the grin that was trying to spread across her face. He wanted to hang out with her, he didn't have to, he could say no but he said yes, that had to be a good thing right? "I just be hanging out here," she called and heard a mumbled call of ok through the backroom.

Yeah that was good.

* * *

"Brooke its good I swear," Lucas begged again.

"It doesn't sound good," she shook her head at the blue bag he was dangling in front of her. "What is good about vinegar?"

"Just vinegar nothing, but this is chips and it has salt," he thoughts would make her weaver more. "_Pleaseeee!_" he begged making her laugh.

"You sound like a child," she pointed out and his face dropped into a pout. "Now I know you are a child."

"Well if I don't get these you can't have that nasty girly shit," he waved his hand over some pink ice cream bars Brooke grabbed.

"What about this is girly? Its food Lucas, I didn't know food could be classified as girly," she stopped walking, her left hand flying to her hip.

"It's pink Brooke," he said in a dead tone. "Anything pink is girly," he told her like she was stupid.

"Its ice cream!" she threw her hands up, a few people turning to look at them. An older couple chuckling as the passed by.

"It's gross," he answered simple.

"You've never had it before," she held her ground, his top lip flaring as they entered an intense glare.

"Fine!" Lucas caved, finding this argument completely ridiculous. "I will _let_ you get that and I will get this but we have to both try the other's got it?"

"Oh I'm so glad you are allowing me to pick out food for _my_ house," her voice dripped with sarcasm as she rolled her eyes.

"Is it a deal?" he ignored her comment, a smile tugging at his lips. He slightly enjoyed their playful argument. It was really the first real conversation they had had in days and he wanted to roll his eyes at the fact it was over some lame ass food choices.

"Fine," she snatched the chips from his hand, dropping it into the buggy. "But if they suck you have to do dishes until Clay comes home."

"Oh kinda like you did them last night?" he tilted his head to look at her, a noise coming from her throat that made him laugh.

"Great," Brooke's body came to halt in the middle of an aisle at the person before her. Standing with some giggling blonde by his side was the last person she wanted to see.

"Come on," Lucas slide his hand to her lower back, something that made her body completely relax. "I don't think we need anything down here anyway."

"Brooke?" she heard behind her, cringing that her get away wasn't fast enough.

"I can hit him," Lucas whispered in her ear, a shock of tingles shooting all over her. "We might get kicked out but I can hit and we could run with the cart."

"No," Brooke laughed, turning her head to face him, realizing just how close he was. "I'll be ok, but I might use that offer another time," she told him, a gentle smile crossing her flawless face.

"Anytime you want," he brushed a strand of hair from her face, her easy shutting at the contact.

"What are you doing here?" her Lucas moment ruined when she turned and her eyes opened and Felix's body appeared in front of her.

"Shopping," she yanked the buggy close to her and pushing it back, a clear sign of what she was doing. "That's what people do in stores, buy food," she told him like he was stupid.

"Not just food," he smirked, the box in his hand clear view as his arm wrapped around the blonde idiot next to him. "This is Georgia."

"Nice," she forced a fake smile not caring who this girl was.

"Shopping alone I see," Felix's smirk never leaving.

"What no I-" she turned to find Lucas not by her side anymore. When did she miss him leaving? And why the hell would he leave her alone? Did he really not like her _that_ much? "I'm with someone, they are somewhere," she muttered lamely her eyes focusing back on the black box.

It's not like she cared one way or the other what Felix did, she just hated how in her face he was all the time. Without fail he was flaunting some skank around and Brooke never had anyone. Yes of course she _could_ have someone if she wanted she just didn't but it didn't change how it looked. People see Felix with girls it shows he has moved on from them, Brooke stands alone all the time and almost becomes a shell of what she was and they think she is off pinning away for him. Nothing could be further from the truth but with the lies Felix spreads around it just adds fuel to that thought.

"Hey baby," an arm slid around her waist, her body jerking slightly at the unexpected touch. "Found it," his arm tightened around her body and relaxing her. "But I also thought this might be fun too," he held up a bottle of chocolate syrup and whip cream, along with a jar of cherries.

"I like cherries," she grinned, her mind of course thanking Lucas again for saving her from Felix.

"I know you do," he smirked, tapping his forehead against hers. "Oh," he lifted his gaze to Felix, as if just now seeing him. "You," he didn't hide his annoyance, his arm tightening around Brooke.

"Yeah," Felix quickly recovered from his face dropping to anger at Brooke and Lucas's little scene.

"Your face recovered nicely," he commented on the blow it took a few weeks back. "Well… I mean it's not bruised anymore," he corrected, dropping the things in his hands into the buggy.

"Luke…" Brooke warned, not wanting a fight in the middle of the store, but again enjoying his protective side he brings out.

"Brooke have I told you lately how much of a dick you are dating?" Felix's nostrils flared with anger.

"I don't think he is a dick," Brooke's head snapped over towards him. "You are just jealous because I actually give a damn about him as I couldn't stand you for more than a _few minutes,_" she hissed, a chuckle escaping Lucas.

"Nice," his fingers stroked Brooke's stomach, trailing back and forth over the top of her jeans.

"Whatever Brooke," Felix slammed the confused girl into his side, her slightly squealing at his forcefulness. "Don't even act like you didn't enjoy every second of it."

"Right, _seconds_," she smirked, resting her head against Lucas's chest, _damn he smells good_.

"It's ok to be a minute man," Lucas slapped his hand hard onto Felix's shoulder. "It's alright if she doesn't enjoy it as long as you do right?" he winked, Felix slugging his hand off his shoulder.

"Whatever," he latched onto the girl's hand, yanking her away towards the entrance.

"Lucas…" Brooke squealed slightly throwing her arms around his neck. "God you are the best," she closed her eyes as his arms circled around her waist. "You didn't have to do that, thank you."

"Of course," he held her close, her smell sending feelings all through his body, feelings he shouldn't feel. "Anything for you," he whispered in her hair, feeling as her breath hitched in her throat at his words. "Now come on," he slowly released her, "lets finishing shopping because I'm starving."

"Ok," she grinned, adjusting her shirt and turning back to push the buggy. A smile permanently etched on her face.

* * *

**I lost a couple reviews last chapter, hope that doesn't mean because I have upset people. But hey this update was a lot faster than the last, however not much drama went down but just some moments. Hope you enjoyed and had a great holiday and please REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

"So what is up?" Eli plopped down on his bed, his friend thinking way too much.

"Clay and Quinn aren't home," Brooke informed him. "And yesterday I spent _all_ day with him. We laughed and joked and we flirted, _a lot_, and then the night ended and nothing!" she threw her hands up completely baffled.

"Oh Brookie," Eli shook his head, resting his head on his hand. "Maybe he is nervous."

"Or maybe he just doesn't like me," she frowned, slamming her head into his pillow. "I thought he did, but maybe I'm just stupid."

"Brooke you aren't stupid," he objected quickly. "Normally getting a guy isn't that hard for you and this one is being an annoying challenge."

"He is and I don't like it," she pouted and he laughed. "I just like him Eli, I like him a lot."

"Why?"

"What?" Brooke looked a little taken back by that one.

"Why do you like him Brooke? How do you even know you like the guy?"

"I…I mean I just do," she told him like it was the easiest thing. She never really thought about it before, why she liked Lucas, she just did. "I mean how does one know why they like someone?"

"If you care about someone Brooke you know why, there are things they do that make you like him or he says or something," he shrugged.

"Well I…" she sat back up thinking for a few minutes. "He makes me laugh," she smiled at the thought. "And not a fake laugh, a real laugh that I didn't know I had in me anymore. And when he smiles I smile, like a stupid smile because I like that he is happy which is nuts because I don't know really much about him. And he protects me," she smiled at her favorite thing about him. "When we are out somewhere and he thinks I'm uncomfortable or in a situation that might turn uncomfortable he just jumps in, he saves me and makes me laugh and relax and no guy has made me feel protected in a real long time."

"Maybe next alone time you should go for it," he suggested. A happy Brooke something he wanted for a long time and if this guy did it then it made him happy. "I don't doubt he feels something for you Brooke but he has put himself in a very uncomfortable position."

"What do you mean?"

"Well first ya'll meet and he has a little thing for you but then he finds out you are his best friend's little sister. Well after a little while debating it he decides to go for it and then I don't know if he lost his mind or finally gained-"

"Hey!" Brooke squealed and he chuckled.

"Either way," he started again. "Either way he realized that it was wrong, so he is trying to control himself but now the one thing that was keeping him from getting around you is gone, he is _alone_ in a house with you and even if he had made himself push his feelings away it doesn't change that he still has feelings for you, no matter what he does he can't just make them go away."

"I don't want them to go away," she told him. "I like him, liking me. Why won't he tell me he likes me Eli?" she whined a bit and he laughed.

"You sound like such a child sometimes you know that Brookie," he ruffled her hair she groaned.

"Well it's not my fault," she pouted and he again laughed. "I'm not use to liking someone and on top of that when I kinda do its easy for me to get them."

"My Brookie," he shook his head. "What are we going to do with you?"

"I don't know," she checked her phone, feeling a little guilty she left Lucas alone. It wasn't like he knew anyone here other than her and she did leave him to spend time with Eli. He said it was alright, he was just going to hang out but she did feel kind of bad. "But I think I might head home," she slipped off the bed, grabbing her shoes from the floor and slipping them back on.

"Well be careful, if lover boy asks we did tons of things that would make him extremely jealous," he wiggled his brows and Brooke rolled her eyes playfully at him and pegged him with a pillow.

* * *

Skipping into her house Brooke shuts the front door to hear silence. She checks the living room to find nothing, the kitchen, the backyard, but still no Lucas.

"Where are you?" she mumbled walking down the hall to his bedroom. "Luke?" she tapped on the door. Hearing what she assumed was come in before cracked the door to find him lying on his bed; still buried in his covers.

"Are you still asleep?" she raised her brow. "Luke it's almost one," she informed him and he just grunted pulling his pillow over his head. "Come on," she jumped on the bed, her weight bouncing him slightly before relaxing back into it. "We get up now," she peeled his pillow up to look under at him.

"We sleep now," he pulled his pillow back down.

"Nope, we wake up," she pulled the pillow off and he groaned at her.

"No, Pretty Girl," _Pretty Girl,_ there was that name again that made her grin; too bad he was half awake. "We sleep," he jerked her down with him, and yanking his covers over them both. "Mm…isn't this nice."

"Uh...yeah," she swallowed hard, finding herself trapped in a very awkward situation. Lucas was pretty much still asleep but he had pulled her in a way that she was completely buried under him, his arms were around her and his covers completely over both of them, only a small bit of light shining through the covers.

"You smell nice," he nuzzled his face into her hair breathing in deep. "Like strawberries and apples."

"Thanks," she felt a blush creep up the back of her neck. "Are you still really tired?" she ran her hand through his hair and he nodded. "You're kinda adorable when you are sleeping."

"Mmhmm…"

"But it is time to get up, you aren't on California time anymore," she teased.

"I like California sleep time," he mumbled and she giggled.

"Come on Broody…"

"Don't be mean to me," he whined and she smiled.

"Come on I want to show you something," she told him and his eyes flew open, his eyes scanning over her and their position and he let out an awkward cough.

"What?" he rolled over in his bed, the sheeting pulling from over them and Brooke missing the warmth of him.

"Just get dressed," she patted his bare chest and rolling out of the bed. "I think you might like it. If you get dressed quick maybe I'll even get you a cookie," she teased pausing at the door.

"I like cookies," he told her and she laughed at his childish tone.

"Then you can get a cookie, now get ready!" she threw his pants that were on the chair by the door at him before skipping out.

* * *

"I'm confused," Lucas confessed as they walked along the pier. "Are you taking me somewhere and killing me? If so could I possible get my cookie first?" he raised a brow at her.

"You're so stupid," she rolled her eyes, giving him a light shove. "I'm not going to kill you, you haven't done anything to make me want to kill you…yet," she smirked and he chuckled.

"I guess I'll have to watch myself."

"Yes, you should," she agreed as they turned to corner to the small court.

"I'm confused again," Lucas said as they stopped on the court by the river. He wasn't really sure why Brooke brought him there.

"That seems to happen a lot for you, I don't know how you got through college," she teased and he rolled his eyes as she walked over by the dumpster. "Well to clear up any confusion, this Mr. Scott is a basketball," she passed the orange ball back and forth in her hand. "And this is a basketball court."

"Oh look we might have a roads scholar here," Lucas joked. "You must have done amazing on your SATs. Circle into the circle cut out, square into the square."

"Has anyone ever told you that you're a smartass?"

"On a regular bases."

"Shocker," Brooke walked towards him. "Well," she dipped to the side dragging out the word. "Clay one time mentioned that you loved basketball."

"I do," his lips turned up at the side.

"He also said you played all the time but for some reason you had to stop."

"Yeah," he glanced down at the ground. "I did," he shifted a little uncomfortably.

"Well I thought maybe," she looked down awkwardly and slowly lifted the ball up to him. "Maybe you could play here. You see when I need a place to get away or think I sometimes come down here."

"Why?" he took the ball from her hands, spinning the back and forth between his hands. "I mean why would we show me this?"

"I don't know," she shrugged. "I know you probably aren't too thrilled with how things are right now."

"What do you mean?" Lucas creased his brow confused.

"Well I know that things kinda suck. You come to a new town for a few weeks then your best friend just leaves you alone where you know no one and you really don't know much about Tree Hill," she explained and he just slowly nodded. "I thought maybe if you had a place to come instead of being stuck inside all the time it would give you the reason to want to stay."

"Why wouldn't I want to stay?" he took a step closer the tip of his show tapping into hers.

"I don't know," she shrugged. "Maybe because Tree Hill isn't that exciting and I know I wouldn't stay. So now you have two places you can come to; home and here. Plus I thought maybe you would want a place to play ball at."

"Yeah," he smiled, slowly taking another step back, turning and taking a shot.

* * *

One thing Brooke learned was Lucas Scott could play basketball, a second thing she noticed was he got lost in the game as he played and then third and final thing, maybe most important he looked pretty damn good shirtless and sweet covered.

"Water?" Brooke offered when he jogged over to the table she sat at, wiping his face with his shirt.

"Thanks," he leaned over putting the ball beside the table and sitting down next to her. "And thanks for bringing me here. I haven't played in a long time; I miss it."

"Yeah," Brooke nodded, lacing her fingers together and resting them in her lap. "Why did you stop playing? I mean if you don't mind me asking," she wondered because from the way Clay mentioned it, it didn't seem like something he really wanted to do nor did he give too much info on it.

"Well…" he tugged on his jeans to make them not so tight on his legs. "I played in grade school but stopped for awhile, just played for fun with friends. But then my junior year of high school my uncle talked me into going out for the team and I did, but didn't play anymore after that."

"Why? Did you lose your love for it or something?"

"No," he let out a dry laughed, shaking his head. "I still love it but halfway through my senior year I found out my heart wasn't exactly right."

"What do you mean your heart isn't right?"

"Well I have HCM," he told her but could tell she still looked a little confused. "It's a heart disease where the muscles walls are a lot thicker than a normal person's, where the blood flow has trouble so I can't really get my heart rate up or I could…well I could die," he shrugged, taking a sip of his water.

"Are you serious?" she sprung up off of the table, spinning to look at him. "Why would you play if there was something wrong with you? My god Lucas something could have happened! What if something happened?"

"Brooke…" Lucas laughed grabbing her sides to stop her crazy pacing. "I'm fine," he promised. "I'm on medicine and I know how to pace myself. No worries; look," he took her hand and placed it over his heart. "See, completely calm."

"Yeah," she stroked her thumb over his chest. "Just take care of yourself ok? I've kinda grown use to you being around."

"Oh it will take a lot more than this to kill me," he gave a croaked grin and she smiled.

"What was that?" her hand flew back when she felt a loud thump underneath it.

"That Pretty Girl is a heartbeat, its normal," he chuckled and she blushed slightly.

"Right," she reached back over to touch his chest.

Lucas watched her, watched as she just slowly ran her thumb back and forth over his chest and watched as her eyes squinted like she was thinking about something, her mouth opened and closed a few times but she never said anything just stayed quiet.

"What?" he looked up at her, his thumb gentle rubbing back and forth over her hip bone under the side of her shirt. "What are you thinking?"

"The reason…" she trailed off chewing on her lower lip. "The reason why Clay hates Felix so much, why I hate him so much is because…"

"Because what?" he pulled her a little closer to him, noticing her eyes start to glaze over.

"He got me pregnant," she shrugged as her voice cracked, Lucas's mouth opening to say something but Brooke just shook her head looking down. "I got scared and wasn't sure what I should do so I called Clay and told him and he came home and I took care of it."

"By take care of it you mean…" he questioned and she nodded.

"I didn't like Felix, I mean not really, not like that, but I at least thought we were friends or something. However after it happened he just became mean and cold to me."

"Brooke…" Lucas reached up, knocking away a tear. "I'm sorry."

"You think that afterwards it all makes it ok, that your life goes back to normal but it doesn't," another tear trickles out. "And it just makes you feel empty and lonely and I'm really tired of feeling empty," her voice shattered and Lucas felt a pain rip through his chest.

"I'm sorry," he pulled her into him, her burying her face in his shoulder and wrapping her arms around his neck. "I'm sorry," he turned his head to the side kissing the side of her head.

"I sometimes wonder what it would have been like, being a mother," she sniffled pulling back from him. "What my baby would have looked like."

"I would hope more like you," he gave a gentle smile. "Felix isn't the best looking character."

"That's just because you don't like him," she smiled a little.

"The baby would have been better off looking like you. Have your eyes and those adorable little dimples," he stroked where they normally appeared when she smiled. "And your lips," his heart raced slightly as he moved his thumb to her bottom lip. "God you have gorgeous lips."

"Luke…" she sighed into his touch, placing a small kiss to his thumb.

"Clay really shouldn't have left," he shook his head sliding his hand down to hold onto her neck.

"Why?" he felt her swallow hard as he looked back up at her.

"Because it's easier when he is here, it's a reminder that I shouldn't," he said and she let out a long breath.

"Shouldn't what?"

"There are _so_ many things that I shouldn't Brooke," he shook his head. "Pretty much all of them involving you," he let out a dry laugh looking up at her. "Clay is my _best_ friend."

"And me?"

"You're just…" he stood up running his hand through his hair. "I don't know Brooke," he told her honestly, feeling so extremely guilty for that. "I mean you have a boyfriend!" he threw his hand up, that something he had to remind himself.

"Just…just forget about Eli right now Lucas," she grabbed his wrist and pulled him closer to her. "Just tell me what you are feeling or thinking. If there was no Clay and if I wasn't his little sister; what then?"

"But there is Clay, Brooke, and you _are_ his little sister," he reminded her but she just shook her head no.

"Forget it for a moment and just talk to me," she pleaded. "We met Lucas and I wasn't Clay's little sister I was just Brooke. If I was still that girl, if I was still just Brooke and not his sister what then? Would you want me then?" her eyes searched his for the answer.

"Of course I would," he pushed her hair back. "That has never been what is in question," he confessed, a smile slowly growing on her face.

"Then can we forget," she begged. "Please," she leaned up on her toes so her lips were hovering over his.

"Clay is going to be home in two days Brooke," he reminded her, her scent completely intoxicating.

"Then spend two days with me," her hands ran up his arms and to his shoulders.

"Oh god Brooke," he groaned, spinning her around and her back slamming into the picnic table behind them, his body pinning her against it. "Why are you making this so damn hard?"

"Because I care about you," she confessed, giving him a small shrug. "I don't know why but I care about you Lucas and I think you might care about me too or you could."

"Oh Pretty Girl," his hands framed her face and pulled her near. "I do care, I care a lot, way more then I should."

"Please don't say that," she looked down. "If you are just going to leave me please don't say stuff like that to me."

"Brooke I don't know what I'm supposed to do," he let out a sigh shaking his head. "I'm trying so hard to do the right thing here."

"Ok," she stood up straight. "Then I'll make it easier. I'll leave you alone Luke, I'll just stay away. Maybe then things won't be so uncomfortable for you," she leaned up on her toes, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "I'm sorry," she gave a shrug before sliding passed him and start walking back home.

"God damn it," Lucas cursed, slamming his foot into the ball beside him and it went flying towards the dumpster. "Brooke!" he called as he jogged after her, her letting out a large sigh before turning back to look at him.

"What Lucas?" she slammed her hands to her side feeling completely humiliated and just wanting to get home and locking herself away in her room.

"I don't want you gone," he told her, his breath racing in and out of him. "I want you here."

"Lucas…" she shook her head looking down.

"Brooke," he lifted her chin to look at him. "I'm sorry," he gave her a half smile. "I… I don't want to lose Clay your right, he means a lot to me and he is my best friend but at the same time I want you here too. Because I swear to god if I lose another night's sleep or tell myself one more time not to come down that damn hall and see you I might seriously lose it. I just…" he trailed off searching for what to say. "I don't know how to do this."

"Well…" she closed her eyes for a second breathing in deep. "Kissing me is normally a good start," she slow opened her eyes to look at him and thanking when she finds him smiling at her.

"That sounds like a good start," he agreed, trapping her chin between her thumb and finger. "Come here," he lifted her up and loving the sigh that escapes her perfect lips before they _finally_ touch against his.

* * *

**I got pretty much all my reviewers back last chapter which was a huge sigh of relief! I was nervous I lost yall! But hoped you all enjoyed and if you haven't already check out my new story! It's called 'Somewhere With You'!**

**Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

"Do you…do…do…ugh…Lucas!" she squealed slamming her hand over his mouth to keep him from kissing her. "I'm trying to talk," she informed him and his brow creased.

"And I'm trying to kiss you," he told her completely serious before latching his mouth back onto hers.

It had been like this since they had gotten home yesterday. Their events of the day had consisted of getting home, making out, watching a movie that turned into making out, going to bed which in turned ended up with Brooke sneaking into Lucas's room to make out and then today, woke up, ate breakfast, and ended up on the couch again making out, the distant sound of some movie Lucas picked out playing their background noise.

"Broody…" she whined against his lips. "I'm hungry."

"Mmm…" he hummed against her mouth, his hand creeping up under her shirt.

"Feed me…" she continued to whine but he just lead a trail of kisses to her neck, finding the spot he found the night before that already was forming a pretty little mark where he bit her.

"How do you always smell so damn good?" he questioned breathing her scent in deep.

"It may be a shock but I shower daily," she teased and he rolled his eyes. "It's a tough job but you know I learned to get through it."

"I should shower with you daily," he mumbled along her jaw and she giggled. "If I end up smelling like you."

"You want to smell like a girl?" she giggled and he nipped her skin showing his responds to that question. "Luke…" her hand threaded through his hair. "Hungry…"

"Pretty Girl…" he pulled back, a look of complete seriousness. "I have weeks of built up tension for you and I need to relieve it."

"And _just_ kissing me does that for you?" she quirked a brow and he growled burying his face back into her neck.

"It makes it worse," he confessed between sucking and licking her neck. "But I can handle it."

"What am I going to do with you?" she rolled her eyes, playing with a strand of his hair.

"Kiss me," he shrugged, pulling his mouth from her neck and reattaching them to hers, a sigh of content escaping her. Being lost in Lucas and her moment Brooke didn't even hear the opening and closing of the front door nor did she hear the heavy footsteps because maybe if she had she wouldn't had been so shocked when she was greeted with more company.

"Brooke, babe where you at? I thought-" and his words disappear in the air at the scene in front of him. His best friend lying out on the sofa, hands under clothes and a shocked look on a certain brunette's face.

"Shit!" Lucas cursed flying off of Brooke and landing hard on the ground, his head slamming into the coffee table on his way down.

"What the hell is this?" his anger flared as he stood at the doorway, Brooke's eyes widen as she watched him.

"Ok man," Lucas slowly stood up, watching his step with someone who is clearly bigger than him. "This looks bad, I know…" he trailed off looking at the frazzled girl sitting up on the couch both knowing there wasn't much to say. They got caught, no way to say it wasn't what it looks like when it was exactly what it looked like. Lucas wasn't going to say that and make it look like he thought he was stupid.

"It looks bad?" he let out a harsh laugh, clearing the room faster than Brooke has ever seen him move. "What the hell do you think you are doing?" his hands latched onto Lucas's collar shoving him against the wall.

"Eli…" Brooke reached to touch his shoulder but he jerked her off.

"Don't touch me Brooke," he growled and she recoiled back. "And you…" he snapped his head back around at Lucas. "You piece of shit is just that, a piece of shit," he cursed himself for not thinking of something better to say before reaching back and slamming his fist into Lucas's jaw.

"Eli!" Brooke freaked not believing he just hit Lucas. They weren't even seriously together and _he_ told her to go after Lucas.

"Guess I deserved that," Lucas mumbled, sliding his jaw back and forth until he felt it pop.

"Yeah, you deserved that," Eli hissed, sending a glare at Brooke before storming out.

"Eli!" Brooke yelled as she chased after him. "Eli!" she screamed, shuffling down the stairs of her front steps and after him to his car. "What the hell was that?" she grabbed his arm to jerk him around, a smirk planted on his face.

"That is how a boyfriend acts when his girl cheats on him," he shrugged and her eyes widened with surprise.

"You aren't really mad?"

"Hell no," EJ shook his head. "Brookie I love you but I don't _love_ you," he told her, a little blow to Brooke for him not really angry. "I told you to go after the guy, I knew it was going to happen but we couldn't really just end it like we haven't happened."

"You're pretty smart ya know," Brooke crossed her arms over her chest looking down with a head shake. "Clearly I picked the perfect guy to help me."

"Well obviously," EJ tossed a hand up making her giggle. "I've never hit a person before, it's kinda a rush," he admitted and Brooke creased her brow.

"You beat the shit out of Felix," she reminded him and he huffed.

"I said a _person_ Brooke," he said like it was so obvious and she laughed. "Now I gave you a reason to nurse your little boy to health, go do that," he kissed her forehead and climbed into his car.

"What would you have done if he swung back?" she kinked a brow pretty sure Lucas could have held his own if he wanted to.

"Yeah," EJ pondered the thought as he cranked his car. "I really didn't plan that far ahead," he admitted pulling on his seat belt. "Have a good day Cookie," he wiggled his brows and she blushed.

"I'll make sure to call Rach and give you a good word," she teased and he growled putting his car in reverse.

"Bye Brooklyn," he grumbled, pulling out of the driveway.

"Bye," she grinned, watching his old red truck pull out of the driveway and leave. "Ok," she breathed in deep, using her acting powers to turn on a few tears before walking back into her house, wondering into her living room to find Lucas sitting on the arm rest of his couch running a hand through his hair. "Hey," she leaned up against the door frame and his head lifted.

"Hey," he gave a soft smile, a small bit of blood peaking up on the corner of his lip.

"I'm sorry," she moved over towards him, tilting his head to the side to examine his lip. Even with knowing she wasn't in a real relationship with Eli and knowing that he wasn't really mad she never thought he would ever hit Lucas. She understood why he did it but didn't think it would actually happen. "God Luke I really am," she brushed her thumb over the stop, him wincing slightly.

"It's not your fault," he placed his hand on her side drawing her close. "I kinda was the one kissing you."

"I wasn't really stopping you," she pointed out and he nodded a 'yeah'. "Eli normally isn't like that. We weren't even _that_ serious," she told him, his gaze lifting to meet hers. "We have always been great friends and I think we just started dating for fun. We would always go out with couples and everyone paired off so I guess we just paired off, but it wasn't serious."

"It's hard not to be with you Brooke and _not_ care," he said and her heart skipped a beat. "Brooke I don't want you getting hurt."

"Luke, please don't let Eli change things for us, please don't," she begged hoping things weren't just about to backfire.

"I'm not!" he told her quickly, seeing the relief that washed through her. "Pretty Girl, I'm not," he brushed her hair back and knocked away a small tear that was dancing in the corner of her eye. "I'm here Brooke I just want to make sure you are ok with all this. Hurting you would be the last thing I ever want to happen," he told her knowing even if he cares for this girl, odds were high it won't end how either of them want.

"I won't get hurt," she leaned down kissing the corner of his mouth. "I'm stronger then you think," she whispered to him and he nodded.

"It's not that Brooke, I know you are. I just…" he trailed off.

"You what?"

"You have been through so much already," he said and she slowly nodded. "Felix hurt you and I hate him for that, I seriously have never disliked someone so much and I wish I could protect you from what he had done but I can't. But what you call your best friend just walked out on you and that's because of me, that one is my fault. Your trust in guys isn't that great and I don't want to be one of them."

"Lucas…" a smile creped across her face as she looked down at him. "That right there shows why you are so much better then Felix, not that it was even a question. He never worried about me like you do and _he_ didn't hurt me. Felix, I never cared about enough to get hurt it was the circumstances that hurt. But you," she lifted his face in her hands. "I care about you and you care about me, well I at least hope so."

"I do Brooke; I do really care about you."

"Then nothing else matters. Right now I just want to be with you and figure everything else out later and Eli…Eli and I will be ok, you don't need to worry about us."

"Not that easy," he frowned. "Worrying about you is like an annoying habit I can't control, I really don't like it," he grumbled and she giggled.

"You don't like worrying about me?" she pouted.

"No its quiet annoying, like a consent little make sure Brooke is ok thing going on in there and if you know a way to turn it off I would be greatly appreciative," he teased and she giggled stroking his cheek.

"Well what if we turn off the worrying about me?" she suggested, leaning down and capturing his lips with hers. "But I might still be on the brain."

"You on the brain doesn't bother me," he hummed against her lips, sliding his hands up her body. "I mean if this is what's on the brain."

"Hmm…" she ran her hands down his chest and gripped the him of his shirt, slowly bringing it over his head, breaking the kiss long enough to discard it. "Mmm…" she bit her lip as he eyes ran over his shirtless body. Of course she had seen him shirtless before but to actually look at him and _knowing_ he was hers made it look different, made it look better.

"Mmm…" he mocked her, leaning up kissing her, a giggled escaping her lips as he stood. Wrapping his arms around her small waist with ease he lifted her so her legs hung around his hips, locking her feet behind his back and running her hands through his hair. Shuffling his feet towards his bedroom, he searched the handle and pushed the door open, stumbling towards the bed and dropping Brooke down with him.

His fingers trailing down her body, Lucas popped the buttons on her jeans and slowly drew them back, Brooke kicking her feet at the end and the jeans dropping to the ground. "I like you better like this," Lucas smirked, dropping down on the bed, his hand sliding up under her shirt and his thumb rubbing back and forth under her bra. Her nails dragging down his chest and flicking the button on his jeans, a question of why he even put them on this morning crossing through her mind.

Kissing down her body, Lucas slid her shirt up to expose her stomach and ran his tongue along it, leaving a trail of goose bumps as Brooke pulled her shirt over her head. Lucas halfway off the bed as he slid his pants off, his mouth still working its way to the top of her underwear, kissing along the thin material and making her body arch at the warm of his mouth.

"Lucas…" she sucked her bottom lip between her teeth, her head slamming back into his pillows, wiggling her hips as his fingers pulled her pants to the side and slowly slipping one of his fingers inside her, his mouth dropping back down and sucking around his finger, both seeming as if they were fighting for power of her body. "Luke…" her heart pounded into her chest as her hips buckled, his finger slipping just that much further. "Ok…ok…" she breathed out heavy, grabbing his face and yanking him up to hers, his finger still moving slowly in and out of her as her toes latched around his waistband on his boxers and ripped them down, the desperate need to feel him inside of her becoming too much.

"Impatient?" he teased along her lips yanking her panties off and she growled biting his bottom lip. "Hey," he pulled back pointing at her. "None of that," he ordered and she glared growling again. "Ok maybe it is kinda a turn on," he wiggled his brow, unhooking her bra and hooking his mouth back with hers.

"Asshole…" she growled, taking her finger tips and slowly stroking across him, feeling him grow quickly.

"Brooke…" he hissed, biting down on her earlobe. "Mmm…" he moaned, gripping down hard on her hip as she brought her hand to the tip of him and bringing it slowly down, squeezing and releasing ever so often. "Baby…" he groaned, gripping her hips and positioning himself above her, her hand still teasing him.

"Now who is impatient?" she kinked a brow, letting go of him and lifting her hips, sliding herself back and forth against him.

"Alright," he snatched her hands and pinning them beside her head, his body no longer being able to take it and him slowly- almost _painfully slow _if you ask Brooke- slipped inside of her.

"Luke…" her eyes rolled back as she dug her nails into his shoulders. The last time she ever had sex being _months_ and the last time didn't feel like this. Pulling back slowly, he almost completely withdrew from her before slamming back into her and making her moan.

Latching his mouth onto her neck, they got into a steady rhythm Brooke wiggling her hips and arching her back ever so often just burying him that much further inside of her. Her nails digging deep in his skin Lucas ever so often groaned in her ear making a shiver run down her spine. She felt good, real good, a hell of a lot better then he thought and with every thrust he had to control himself not to lose it right there. Biting hard on her neck a small whimper escaped her delicate lips and made her nails dig just that much deeper.

Rolling over on his back, he didn't miss a beat with her catching back into a steady motion. Lucas was never one to stay in one position that long and it was probably also the reason he was always so exhausted afterwards. He would hate for his girl to ever find him boring so he switched it up all the time, as long as in the end she ended up erupting with pleasure he didn't care if he was exhausted later on.

"Mmm…" Brooke slammed her mouth back against his, lifting herself up just to slam back into him again. He was different then Felix she quickly realized.

Not that Felix was considered _bad, _but more different. Felix was into him, he wanted to make sure he got himself off and she was always the second thought, he was rough, fast and never did anything different as Lucas was more attentive. Every move he made was smooth, like without even thinking it just happened and she liked that.

She liked how his hands would run down her body, how he didn't make her do all the work, and how when he kissed her it was like he _really _wanted to kiss her. When she really thought about it Felix never _really_ kissed her. Now she thought about it its weird how rare kissing occurred between the two of them and she liked kissing!

"Luke…" she felt her body shook as he flipped her back over, thrusting hard into her making her reach her peak, her body arching and hips buckle as Lucas pumps into her a few more times to reach his, his body quickly draining of energy. "Mmm…" she hummed as she collapsed back onto the bed, Lucas burying his face in her neck, his nails digging into her hip as his heart races against his chest.

"You…" he panted, trying to catch his breath. "You feel damn right amazing," he admitted, making her giggle, his body still draped over hers.

"You feel damn right amazing too," she kissed his nose, making him chuckle and roll off of her, her body quickly missing the feeling of him, almost feeling empty.

"Come here," he circled his arm around her waist and rolled her into him, honestly her first time ever cuddling with someone after.

"You think we could stay like this all day?" she looked up at him and he grinned down at her.

"You just want to stay in bed all day?"

"No one has ever held me like this before," she confessed, dropping her head down on his chest and sliding her leg across his.

"What?" his thumb stroked back and forth over her hip and tattoo, sending tingles all through her.

"No guy I've ever been with has held me before," she shrugged, acting as if it didn't bother her. "The normally just leave me afterwards," she told him, it sending a pain through his chest.

"We can stay in bed all day," his other arm came around her, holding her closer to him, wanting nothing more than to protect her from the rest of the world. "We can do whatever you want."

"Well aren't you making me feel just special today," she bit her tongue grinning up at him, leaning up and pressing a kiss to his jaw. "I think we should sleep," she snuggled beside him, sliding her arm across his chest.

"Yeah," he dipped his head down kissing her forehead, her eye, her nose and trailing down to her lips. "Maybe in a little while," he mumbled against her lips, flipping her over on her back.

"I could be ok with that," she circled her arms around his neck, holding him close, him nodding and her back arching when he once again slipped inside of her.

* * *

_**Update! YAY! Sorry it's kinda short but hope you all enjoyed! Also if you haven't yet check out my new story!**_

_Our Almost Fairytale__**!**_

_**And my loves don't worry! Just because there is a new story doesn't me I'm going to forget about my rest! Hope you all enjoyed and please**_

_**Review!**_


	15. Chapter 15

"You're going to kill me," Lucas collapsed on his back, his body and self completely exhausted.

"I would never," she giggled, trailing a line of kisses up his bare chest and planting one on his lips. "You're too much fun to kill."

"It maybe unhealthy for my body to have this much sex in two days time," he closed his eyes, wishing for the sleep his whole body so desperately called for.

"Broody are you a girl?" she teased and he tried to glare at her but was too tired to even work those muscles. "Because I've never heard a boy complain about to _much_ sex."

"I haven't slept in almost two full days," he pointed out and she giggled. "You don't even let me eat."

"We ate breakfast," she reminded him, smirking at the memory. They did eat breakfast, _kinda._ In the truth Brooke watched him standing shirtless and cooking and her body took over so she took over his. She couldn't help it, never had she been with someone who made her feel what Lucas had and never had she been held like he always seemed to do after. If she was honest she did it a lot so she could get the holding after, it wasn't her favorite part for obvious reasons but it was right up there.

"You spilled waffle batter all over the floor and it ended up everywhere," he pointed out and she giggled again.

"I'm sorry," she rested her head on his shoulder. "I just want to get as much of you as I can before tomorrow," she admitted, sliding her hand across his chest.

"What does that mean?" he curled her hair around his finger.

"Clay comes home tomorrow," she shrugged. "He returns we go back to how we were."

"Why would we do that?" he tilted his head down to look at her. "Is that what you want?"

"No," she shook her head. "I wish I could just stay liked this forever but it doesn't mean things aren't going to change."

"We can still be together," Lucas said like that was so obvious. "We just have to be careful. He _can't_ catch on."

"Things could get hard Luke, things could get bad," she traced her hand along his chest. "But to me it's almost unfair."

"What is?"

"It's just I want Clay happy, I would never want to hurt him but I want to be happy to you know," she looked up at him. "And I'm happy now. I'm really happy."

"Even though you've been trapped away in the house the last two days?" he questioned.

"I've been locked away with you so it hasn't been _that_ bad," she rolled her head back, Lucas grabbing her face to look back at him and making her laugh. "I'm just kidding," she slid her leg up on his. "You want to go eat now?"

"Oh I get to eat now?" he teased and she smiled.

"Yes, but only to build your energy up, because I very much intend on getting you into this position a few more times before they get home, because who knows when this might be able to happen again," she pointed out, sitting up from him and him grabbing her wrist.

"I didn't think about that," he admitted, his mind trying to think off all the times he will have _alone_ with Brooke again, them not seeming very often. "You know I'm not that hungry."

"Oh really? Sudden burst of energy, huh?" she teased, leaning back down, tucking her hair from dropping in his face.

"Yeah something like that," he pulled her down, Brooke giving him a sweet kiss, the sudden drops of water dripping on Lucas's forehead and his brow creasing as he looked up.

"I forgot the sprinklers," Brooke laughed, running her hand over the wet drops. "Maybe we should go back inside?"

"No," Lucas shook his head, the towel covering over them moving around as he adjusted her on top of him. "It's surprisingly refreshing, like pouring water over yourself after working out or a big game."

"Hmm…" Brooke smirked. "You going to score Scott?"

"I already have," he sat up with her in his lap. "Many, many times," he smirked, threading his fingers through her hair, pulling her down for a deep kiss.

* * *

"What time is Clay and Quinn supposed to be home?" Lucas questioned as they walked through Tree Hill hand in hand.

"Not until like noon tomorrow," she told him, taking a step closer to him and snuggling by his side. "He said they were just going to wake up, eat breakfast and leave."

"Gotcha," he pulled the handle on the small diner they frequented a lot and let Brooke enter before following. "Great…" he groaned when he noticed the smirk sitting in a back booth, laughing with some friends.

"Tree Hill needs to get bigger," Brooke grumbled, rubbing her thumb over the back of his hand.

"Yeah, come on. Let's go sit over here," he tugged her to the other side planting her on the inside of the booth and sliding beside her. "What do you want to eat?"

"Umm…" Brooke pondered the thought knowing she was just going to get the same thing. No matter how many times she ways the option of changing it up as soon as she sits down she goes back to her original want. "Cheeseburger, everything on it, French fires and honey mustard."

"And here I thought you were _actually_ going to change it up," he teased, kissing her nose and sliding from the booth. "I'll be right back."

"Ok," she grinned, watching him walk away before feeling her phone going off in her pocket.

'_Are you seriously dating EJ?'_

"Ha," Brooke laughed. "Knew ya'll had a thing."

'_Tried it, went nowhere.' _She responded, the phone going off not even a minute later.

'_Why would you do that? You two are friends, why even test something?'_

'_Just thought we would try'_

'_And me? Even think about asking me if I was ok with this?'_

'_Why? You always say you don't have feelings for him. Just friends.' _She sent back, knowing that was a lie, she had been calling it for years but no one believed her.

'_Well I don't care but you still should have told me.'_

'_Like you told me you want Lucas?' _she sent back, glancing to see the blonde laughing at something the person behind the counter was saying and paying them.

'_I just was doing that so you would admit you had a thing for him. I never seriously wanted him, god I wouldn't do that to you.'_

'_Well maybe I was just doing the same.' _She sent back, glancing to see Lucas lifting their food in his hand and heading back towards her.

"Thank you handsome," she smiled as he slid her food in front of her.

"No problem," he dropped beside her, reaching for the ketchup and squirting it on his plate. "Who you talking to?" he nodded his head at the little silver device that started lighting up and buzzing.

"Rachel," she told him, him nodding as he started to eat.

'_Well that was messed up, should have told me. Instead I hear it from Bevin who is too stupid to get all the facts right.'_

"Whatever," Brooke mumbled, shutting her phone and tossing it on the table.

"Everything ok?"

"Just girl stuff," she flipped her hand around. "Rachel is just upset I didn't tell her Eli and I had gone out a couple times."

"Yeah," he shoved some fries in his mouth, not really wanting to talk about Eli. He felt like a douche for what he had done to the guy and he really didn't want to talk about him that much.

"Luke…" Brooke placed her burger down, turning in the booth to look at him. "I care about you," she admitted, as if he might not already know that.

"I know, I care about you too," he rubbed her leg and she gave a half smile.

"I know," she nodded, looking down and taking his hand. "But because I care about you I want to be honest with you."

"Umm…ok," he scrunched his brow confused. "What's up?"

"I lied," she admitted, looking up at him nervously. "Eli and I weren't _really_ together."

"I know, you told me. Just like an experiment thing."

"No, not exactly," she played with his fingers and he looked at her confused. "Luke we started off and I started to like you and then just all of a sudden without a second thought you kick me to the curb."

"I didn't mean it like that. I was just trying to distant myself from you for Clay," he told her, really feeling guilty for that.

"I know, I know," she shook her head knowing that. "But you see you started going off and flirting with Rachel and it was making me so mad. I was like this douche bag!" she flipped her hand up making him chuckle some. "But I still liked you," she shrugged. "So I thought maybe if you got jealous you would admit you liked me too. So I talked to Eli and he kinda agreed to help me," she confessed, her heart racing as she looked at him, watching him process it all in his head. "Please don't be mad at me."

"I'm not," he looked down at his plate, pulling his hand from hers. "I just… I don't get why you would have lied to me."

"Because I really thought you were starting to do things with Rachel and I hated it. I was…I was completely jealous," she admitted, turning in the booth. "I didn't like thinking you were with her so I thought I would see if you wouldn't like me with someone else."

"Rachel and I didn't do anything," he told her. "We flirted but that was it," he made more than clear, anger flickering through him. "Even messing with me you _did _do stuff with Eli."

"No I didn't,"she protested quickly. "I mean I kissed him but I never did anything else."

"Brooke, you stayed the night at the guy's house, sometimes didn't even come home and his clothes were thrown around your room. I'm sorry if I don't believe that was just to make me jealous."

"His clothes?" she looked at him confused to that. Yeah Eli had been in her room but she really doesn't ever recall him being naked. "Wait Luke," it hit her and she let out a laugh. "Those clothes in my room weren't Eli's, they're Clay's," she told him and his eyes widened a bit.

"That's weird."

"No stupid," she waved her hand at him. "When I was younger I would get Clay's old clothes because they were good to sleep in or when I had to paint something for cheer and didn't want to mess my stuff up where his. Any male clothes in my room right now, if not yours, are Clay's," she informed him, the thought of _ever_ sleeping with Eli making her feel dirty, gross!

"Well still, you shouldn't have lied. Just tell me what you felt," he went back to his burger, trying to decide if he was really mad at her or not, did he really even have a reason to be mad at her?

"I did tell you," she snapped a little. "You begged me to say yes and I do and then next thing I know you are dancing all up on Theresa and giving sex eyes to me best friend!"

"Sex eyes?"

"Oh you know what I mean, behind those flames in your eyes right now are the lusty sex eyes of yours wanting me to strip naked right here."

"Are you offering?" he smirked and she growled slapping his chest.

"I'm sorry I lied but at the time it seemed like a good idea," she shrugged, spinning around to her meal. "And even if you are mad at me right now I won't change what I did because it worked and I got you, well I had you. I may not anymore."

"Pretty Girl," he sat his food down, turning to face her. "You still have me," he lifted her chin giving her a sweet kiss. "I'm not mad. Maybe impressed a little because it did work but not mad. However still confused how I got punched if it was fake?"

"He thought it looked good," she told him with a small laugh. "I'm sorry you got hit. Does it still hurt?" she went into mommy mode, tilting his head to the side.

"Yes, I need you to make it better," he joked knowing it didn't hurt anymore. It was sore yes because Eli was a big ass guy who threw one hell of a punch but it also didn't help over the last day he hadn't really rested his jaw that much either.

"Mm… I can do that," she grinned, turning his head and kissing the corner of his mouth, leading a trail across his jaw and nipping at the skin underneath.

"Well isn't this nice…" Brooke groaned, dropping her head to Lucas's shoulder.

"What Felix?" She glanced up, noticing him with a few of the guys she uses to hang out with, well when she hung with him.

"Nothing," he shrugged his normal smirk on his face. "Just thought I would say hi."

"Alright you did," Lucas watched him, his hand resting on Brooke's leg. "Now go away," he shooed him and Felix laughed.

"Told ya," Felix smirked over his shoulder at his friends. "Just so nervous about me being around her," he winked at Lucas, blowing a kiss to Brooke and spinning towards the door.

"Lucas…" Brooke gripped his arm when he went to stand. "Stop," she ordered yanking him back down. "He isn't worth it alright?"

"I don't get what his deal is," Lucas growled. "He is like obsessed with you."

"He doesn't even want me. He just wants me sitting around pouting over him and pissed I'm not," she told him know there was no doubt Felix didn't want her back at all. They weren't anything _serious_ and they both knew that. He just wanted her to sit around mopping like she was actually missing him when that wasn't the case what so ever.

"Well he seriously needs to back off. I'm begging for a reason to knock him out," he admitted, finishing off his meal.

"Lucas Scott you will not do anything," she ordered and he just made a noise of disagreement. "Hey," she gripped his chin and jerked it to look at her. "Promise you won't do anything."

"I can't promise that Brooke."

"Yes you can. He is just egging you on and its working; don't let him get to you."

"He is constantly around you Brooke! He is always making you upset and pissing you off and I don't think he is going to stop until someone does knock him out."

"No Lucas. I know Felix; he wants you to hit him. He wants it only because then he can brag saying that you are insecure in us and worried I might leave you for him. That is what he wants," she told him, his lip flaring in the corner. "Please, please I'm begging you don't give him what he wants."

"Fine," he caved, tossing the last bit of his burger down, no longer hungry. "For now I won't do anything but I swear Brooke if he doesn't leave you alone…"

"He will get bored; sooner or later he will get bored and leave me alone. I promise," she gave him a sweet kiss. "Just focus on me, on us and on not letting Clay find out and forget about Felix," she begged, seeing a gentleness in his eyes she wondered if many people got to see.

"Ok," he agreed, brushing some of her hair back. "I'll leave it alone for you and because we have more things to worry about then Felix," he agreed, lifting her chin for a kiss. "Oh Pretty Girl it's going to suck not being able to kiss you and touch you when I want."

"We'll figure it out," she rested her head on his shoulder, snuggling close into his side. "Maybe I'll just have a lot of midnight snack cravings," she teased and he laughed a little.

"Maybe so, just sucks I won't have a way to ever get back to your room," he frowned.

"Hopefully soon Clay will start work. I think it might be easier to get around then," she shrugged and he agreed. "And we can still hang out. I mean just because Clay is here doesn't mean he expects us to never talk. He left us alone for a few days so he I'm sure assumes we are at least friends."

"Yeah but you walking around in those tiny bikinis, ugh," he growled in her ear, making a shiver race down her spine. "Knowing what's under all those tight little clothes you wear," his hand slipped up her leg.

"Luke…" she fidgeted in the booth, his hand sending goose bumps all over.

"But knowing I can't even touch you," he kissed the side of her head. "I'm thinking we might have to have lots of midnight snacks," he bit her earlobe making her let out a noise that sent a smirk to his face.

"All the time," she turned her head, catching his mouth on hers. "I'm over being hungry, lets head home," she mumbled against his mouth, biting his bottom lip when she felt him smirk.

"I think I have enough energy," he grinned, crumbling up at napkin and jumping up, taking Brooke's hand and all but _dragging _her from the booth.

"Luke…" she giggled as he pulled them onto the street and down the sidewalk, spinning around and hooking her mouth on his as he walked her down the sidewalk. "I want you," she mumbled against his mouth. "I want to feel you inside of me again," she moaned against his mouth, him growling and nipping her bottom lip.

"Damn us for deciding to walk," he groaned, slipping his hands into her back pockets and yanking her close to him, finding it a little hard to walk with his mouth latched to hers but not really caring all that much.

"It's barley a five minute walk," she rested her hands on his elbows. "_Maybe_ eight," she swayed her body side to side with a grin. "Luke…" she stopped them walking, sliding up on her tip toes to reach his ears. "I'll race ya," the rasp of her voice and bite on his lobe momentarily not registering her words until he heard 'GO' and her taking off down the side walk.

"That's not fair," he started chasing after her. "I was distracted," he weaved passed a woman with a dog, wondering how Brooke had so much grace moving around the random bystanders and he couldn't seem to move without almost slamming into one.

"I'm sorry Broody," he heard her giggle and he just chuckled at the girl ahead of him, pushing hard off on his feet and racing to catch her.

* * *

_New update! Hope you all enjoyed! _

_Sorry I was going to put this up yesterday but it was my little brother's birthday (he's thirteen now. I don't like it. He isn't my baby anymore :(…) but it was and I just didn't have time to finish. Hope you all enjoyed though!_

_Please review!_


	16. Chapter 16

"You have to cutest laugh," Lucas mumbled against Brooke's lips as they were alone in the kitchen.

"Well thank you," she couldn't help but laugh again making him smile. "I think you have the cutest nose," she giggled giving it a kiss.

"God Brooke…" Lucas shook his head dropping his head to her shoulder. "What are you doing too me?"

"What you mean?" Brooke asked rubbing her hand slowly up and down his neck. "I'm not doing anything, well I'm not meaning to," she shrugged kissing his neck feeling guilty if she upset him.

"I'm crazy about you," he whispered against her shoulder and her heart tightened in her chest. "You know that don't you?" he pulled back to look at her and a gentle smile graced her face.

"Yeah I do," she bit her bottom lip really knowing he cared about her.

"They are back a day Brooke and I'm having trouble controlling myself around you. How am I supposed to from now on?" he asked and she shrugged really not knowing how.

She knew it was hard, Clay and Quinn had only been home a day and she found that she really couldn't stand being around Lucas and not touching him. It seemed to come second nature to her now that if he was next to her she just _had_ to touch him. It wasn't even a sexual urge just like a want to hold his hand, touch his leg or play with his hair, something. And Clay and Quinn being back to had to stop herself all the time and she knew Lucas did the same.

"We just have to be smart."

"I know that and I tell myself that all the time but when I'm around you Brooke, I become so unsmart," he told her and she giggled.

"That's not a _real_ word, Broody."

"See? I can't think right," he played with her hair. "It's quite annoying."

"I don't mean to annoy you," she gave a playful frown that made him let out a dry laugh shaking his head.

"You do know you might just be the death of me right?" he questioned and she gave such an innocent smile he can't help but laugh.

"But I'm worth all the _unsmart_ness and possible death right?"

"Sadly yes," he admitted and she giggled, grabbing onto his face and pushing her lips back into his. Lucas's slipping his arms around her small waist as she sat on the counter, slipping his mouth into her mouth, it not staying their long enough before hearing a noise. "Ugh…" he groaned pulling back to rest his head against hers. "That was their door wasn't it?"

"Yeah," she slid her hand through his hair and he nodded giving her a final peck before heading back to his room. His door not even being shut a moment before her brother and best friend wondered into the kitchen.

"You're up early," Clay yawned, walking over to the fresh pot of coffee and pouring a cup for him and Quinn.

"Yeah, I've had trouble sleeping the last few nights," she told him, tossing a glance at Lucas's door before looking back at her cup. Never admitting she actually spent the last few days _and_ night in his best friend's bed doing anything but sleep and by last night after they ate dinner she was so exhausted she was asleep by ten and slept like baby until seven this morning where she skipped down the stairs to again crawl into bed with his best friend. They didn't do anything, just cuddled and talked before moving into the kitchen to make some coffee and some cereal but it was still nice. She liked talking to him and she was loving this cuddling thing.

"Everything alright?" Quinn asked and she nodded, lifting her bowl of cereal that had turned soggy back up and taking a bite.

"Just thinking about college and all that stuff," she shrugged, swallowing the flakes and realizing they weren't as good if she wasn't sharing them with Lucas.

"Anything you want to talk about?" Clay offered Quinn her drink which she took, giving a kiss in return.

"No, it's nothing important. Just that I feel like I've completed this huge chapter in my life which is high school and soon I'm starting another one with college. I kinda wanted to have a great chapter between them but I don't think that will happen," she shrugged, _well other then Lucas_, she smiled at that thought.

"Well maybe we can go on a trip somewhere before summer is over," Quinn suggested. "Nothing big but you know just to add one more chapter in that book," she winked making Brooke smile.

"That would be awesome," she moved around on the counter finishing off her food.

"How has Luke been since we were gone?" Clay asked and her head snapped up to look at him.

"What do you mean?" she tried to cover the quiver in her voice by taking a sip of her coffee.

"He stay out of trouble?"

"Oh yeah," she waved her hand at him. "Honestly he is really quiet, half the time I forgot he was here. Which made me walking around naked awkward," she teased and Clay's eyes narrowed.

"That's not funny."

"It's a joke Clay, chill," Quinn rolled her eyes.

"But no he was nice, we went to the store and he saved me from Felix again," she told him knowing Clay would enjoy that.

"Felix bothering you again?" his jaw clenched and she shook her head quickly.

"He was just trying to make me mad with some blonde skank."

"How did Lucas help?" Clay asked hoping it didn't involve with his best friend's tongue in his sister's mouth. That took a few days to get out of his head.

"He just innocently picked up whip cream and chocolate syrup; made a comment about them being _fun_ and dropped them into the buggy. Felix didn't even let him tell him it was for sundaes, perv went the other way with it," she told him and they laughed.

"That is Lucas for you, he always leaves out _minor_ details," Quinn shook her head at her friend. She loved him but he was so dumb sometimes but she had to give it to him, he was always great at thinking on his feet.

"What we talking about?" Lucas faked a yawn, shuffling his feet into the kitchen.

"You saving Brooke from Felix again," Quinn said and made a noise of disgust walking over to the pantry.

"That guy is a tool Clay, I don't know why you ever let Brooke date him," he stretched his arms over his head, looking through the pantry.

"Didn't get a say in it," he grumbled wishing he was around for that relationship because he can promise it wouldn't have happened.

"I also think he is like obsessed with your sister," he added and Brooke's eyes rolled.

"I told you he isn't obsessed. He just likes pushing my buttons and _knows_ he is good at pushing Clay's and now yours," she repeated for what felt like the millionth time.

"He tries to push my buttons and I'll be sure to punch his," Clay said, slipping up on a stool by the island.

"Punches don't solve problems, Clay," Quinn's eyes rolled.

"Always seems to solve mine," Lucas shrugged, Clay chuckling and giving him a knuckle touch.

"Boys are hopeless," Brooke tossed her hands up in the air. Her phone vibrating on the counter making her look down and grab it. "Hey sexy," she teased into the phone, Lucas's eyes hardening on her a moment before relaxing back.

"_Well hello gorgeous, what you up too?" he chuckled, tying his shoes._

"Hanging out with Clay and everyone," she ran her finger over the top of her cup.

"_That's neat. I talked to EJ heard things are going good for you._"

"That they are," she bit her bottom lip, resisting the want to look at Lucas. It was hard not looking at him when she wanted, like the touching thing.

"_Awesome, but Rach called. She's kinda pissed._"

"I know she is," Brooke ran a tired hand through her hair. "I'll call her later and talk, you know explain everything."

"_Good, now that I know that is being taken care of. I have some other news to tell you and I don't know if you are going to like it so much._"

"Why?" her brow scrunched confused. "Mouth, what is it?" she asked, closing her eyes and hating the information she was hearing on the other end. "Can I be there in ten minutes? Ok see you soon," she clicked the phone off and jumped off the counter.

"Everything ok?" Lucas asked, seeing the look of almost terror on her face.

"Yeah fine I just have to go over to Mouth's," she finished off her coffee and dropped the bowl and cup in the sink.

"B, what is it?" Clay noticed something off about his sister.

"Nothing Clay but I'll be back for dinner. Try to sweet talk Lucas into cooking again because he's awesome," she rushed kissing Clay on the cheek and was out the door before anyone could say anything else.

"Some things wrong," Clay looked over his shoulder to where his sister just disappeared off too.

"You think it has to do with Eli?" Quinn wondered and Lucas started shaking his head.

"They broke up," he told them, all eyes moving to look at him. "I mean it wasn't bad or anything just realized they were better friends. Everything is good between them, they actually hung out here yesterday before ya'll got home," he told them thinking yesterday morning was a lot less awkward then he assumed it might.

Brooke invited EJ over telling him Lucas knew the truth and wasn't mad. She wanted them to hang out and get everything sorted out before Clay came home and though Lucas still didn't get why he got punched over a fake relationship he gave props to EJ on his acting skills, they were nice. But all in all everything ended fine and everyone left thinking things were cool.

"Maybe she will tell us later," Quinn reasoned and Clay nodded, but missing the blonde who grabbed his phone and started sending off a text because unlike them he wasn't patient enough to wait, he wanted to know what was wrong then.

* * *

"Why is he back, Mouth?" Brooke paced her friend's room still not believing this information. "I mean when you go off to college you stay! You don't return to high to catch up."

"He isn't really returning to high school B. It's his summer break and he wanted to see his family. You know how crazy close all them are."

"Yeah well they should have gone and visited him. I mean I'm here and I don't want to see him," she dropped down on his bed, her hands slamming to her face. "I can't handle this Mouth. I can't handle Felix, Lucas and _him_ all in the same town. Tree Hill isn't that big Mouth, you _know_ I will run into him at some point."

"Brooke don't think of the worst case scenario here," he peeled her hands back. "It's been a year, you are over him and happy with Lucas. If you see him maybe give a polite hello and leave it at that. It's not like you have to have dinner with the guy."

"I just don't want him here. It just stirs up memories and hurt feelings I don't want to feel right now Mouth. I _really_ like Lucas and things for us are complicated with trying not to let Clay know and we clearly aren't public. What if I run into him with Lucas and he does one of those charming little sweet talks he does and pisses Lucas off? Lucas knows he can't say anything but it could ruin everything!"

"Brooke how many times have you actually talked to him since he left?" he wondered thinking it had been a real long time since they last talked. Hell the guy had been gone for a little over a year, but he knew his friend was still freaked out, he knew his friend hated to admit it but still cared.

"He texts occasionally but I just ignore them; there isn't really anything I want to say to him."

"Then keep that feeling. Keep the not wanting to have anything to do with him or talking to him thing. It will take you far places with all this."

"I just feel like he is just another thing that is going to be thrown at me and I can't handle all this Mouth," she sat up on his bed, dropping her head to rest on his shoulder. "I can't handle one more guy complicating my life."

"So I guess now isn't a good time to admit I'm madly in love with you huh?" he teased and Brooke groaned at him.

"It would be terrible timing."

"Things are going to be ok B," he stroked her hair and she nodded. "Just don't try to stress so much. It's not healthy for you."

"I know," she grabbed her phone when it once again went off. "It's Lucas again," she closed the text not reading it, knowing it was just going to be an _'are you ok? What's wrong? Or where are you?_' things.

"Maybe you should head home and talk to him."

"And tell him what Mouth? Another ass of an ex is in town?"

"I was more thinking a hey what's up how's your day?" he offered thinking even if Brooke did mention _him_ to Lucas she should word it better. He was sure that one wouldn't go over to well. "You B, other than fake dating EJ all your past relationships have been involved with jackasses," he teased and she narrowed her eyes on him.

"Thanks Mouth, I wasn't aware of that," her hands planted on her hips annoyed.

"You think Lucas will turn out like them?"

"No," she answered without having to think. "One he won't because I don't even know what we are really doing. I mean yeah we go at it anywhere and everywhere but I don't know what that means."

"Gross Cookie, not a mental image I want stuck in my head," he cringed at the flashes going through his mind and all the places _anywhere and everywhere _might be. He was going to have to watch where he sat when he went over there. Actually he might just stand.

"And two," she waved her hand dismissing him. "Lucas is different than them. I feel it when I'm around him, he is a good guy. Yeah he is a little closed off but he opens up to me and I just…I'm crazy about him Mouth," she spun on her foot collapsing on his bed once again. "But I feel I'll never _truly_ have him."

"Why not talking to Quinn? She is level headed and if you explain it all maybe she will help you with how to approach Clay."

"I don't know maybe," she stared up at the ceiling like it might hold the answer or something. "I think I should talk to see what Lucas wants first. I know he cares about me I just don't know if he is at the stage of wanting to be completely exclusive and possibly ruin his friendship or what."

"Well go home and talk to him about that," he slapped his hand on her thigh and she nodded.

"Thanks for calling me Mouth, you are without doubt the _bestest_ friend ever," she sat up hugging him.

"I don't think that's a real word but I will take it," he laughed hugging her back. "Love you B, just be careful with your heart this time."

"I will," she skipped off his bed grabbing her stuff.

"Oh and Brooke," he called and she paused at the door. "Call Rachel, she is really upset."

"I will," she promised knowing they both were going to have to talk sooner or later.

* * *

"Hello?" Brooke walked into her house shutting the front door, dropping her keys on the table and stripping off her thin jacket. "Quinn? Clay?" she shuffled down the couple steps into the living room. "Luke?"

"Back here!" she heard someone yell, walking towards the kitchen and out the backdoor to find Lucas sitting on the back porch staring off into space.

"Where is everyone?" she shut the door back, careful about what she said and the moves she made just in case they popped up somewhere.

"Quinn wanted to go take some pictures at the park and Clay went with her. He had some errands or something he needed to do. Apparently he was supposed to do it before he left but well didn't."

"Sounds like Clay," she laughed at her brother. Moving herself over towards Lucas knowing now it's safe. "What's going on?" she dropped herself onto his lap not liking the look on his face.

"Are you ok?" he looked at her seriously and she nodded.

"Mouth had something going on and needed me. I'm sorry I didn't text you back I just…I didn't want to text in the middle of his little spill," she lied looking down and feeling guilty. She didn't like lying to Lucas, it really bothered her.

"Is he ok?"

"He will be but it did get me thinking about some things," she ran her hand through his hair, shivering a bit when his hand copied the same mouth on her bare thigh.

"About what?" he tilted his head to the side looking at her.

"Luke, what are we doing?" she asked, seeing his brow knit together.

"What do you mean?" his left hand massaged her leg.

"I know you care about me and you know I'm completely crazy about you but what does that mean? I mean are we labeling it, is it just two people having fun, do you even take it seriously?"

"What is going on with Mouth that made all that run through your head?" he wondered really not sure how the confident girl he was with this morning suddenly looked almost nervous and vulnerable.

"Nothing, I mean things but nothing like this, I just was thinking. It was stupid; you don't have to answer that if you don't want. Just forget it," she jumped up from his lap quickly and moving back towards the house.

"Brooke…" he jumped up after her, catching her wrist before she got inside. "What's going on? Talk to me," he asked brushing her hair from her face.

"I want to be confident in this Lucas; I want to know what it is because I don't think I can do the friends who full around thing again. I did that with Felix and look how it turned out. I don't want to do that with you."

"What do you want?" he asked dropping his hands to her hips.

"You," she answered with a shrug. "I just want you."

"I thought this weekend provide you had me."

"But for how long? Am I someone you think of as maybe being really serious with? Or am I someone who is passing time until someone else comes along for you."

"I don't think you could ever be a time passer Brooke," he told her honestly, and really not knowing what would make her think that. "How bad did Felix screw you up that you don't know how amazing you are?"

"It wasn't just Felix," she let out a dry laugh, looking away from him and knowing she confused him.

"I don't do this a lot Brooke. I mean I don't get these feelings and I really don't know what I'm supposed to be doing. I'm not a relationship type of person," he told her truthfully and watched her heart break a little. "But…" he rushed to add. "Just because I don't know what these feelings mean or where we are going doesn't mean that I don't know I care about you. It also doesn't mean I'm not opened to the idea of being something more, putting a label on it…I mean if you want."

"I do," she gave a half grin making him smile only because he saw how relaxed she came.

"Ok," he dipped his head down to capture her lips. Making a promise to himself to find a way to make Brooke realize how great she was, make her be the person he was sure she was before Felix and whoever else she was talking about came along and broke her down.

* * *

_Yay! Another update! You rock!_

_Oh guys stop! *Blushes!*_

_I know, I know I'm stupid!_

_But no seriously here is a new update. I hope you all enjoyed!_

_Please review!_


	17. Chapter 17

"Luke…" her breath quickened as his finger ran over her chilly skin. "Don't…" she swallowed the large lump as his finger trailed down her rib cage making her shiver. Little droplets of sweat dripping from her forehead, the few drops on her neck sliding down between her breasts as her heart raced in her.

"I'm going insane," he hooked his finger in the slim material she was wearing. "I haven't gotten to touch you in almost two weeks."

"I know," she rolled her head to look at him. "Why won't they leave the house?" she pouted making him smile.

"I don't know Pretty Girl," he ran his finger along her thigh making her squirm.

"Stop doing this to me," she begged, grabbing his hand from her leg. "It makes me…" she trailed off and he smirked.

"We need to plan something," he hooked his fingers with hers. "I don't care what but something that doesn't look weird us leaving at the same time."

"What about I go shopping with Rachel and you say you are going to go look for a job or something?" she suggested.

"I think that could work," he agreed with a sneaky grin. "Because I think if I don't get to kiss you again anytime soon I might just say fuck it and do whatever I want," he smirked.

"Trouble maker," she grinned making him chuckle.

"Well I'm trying here but these itty bitty outfits aren't helping anything," he licked his lips at the small bikini she was wearing making her blush. He had been trying really hard to control himself but he hadn't gotten to even kiss her in the last two weeks. He stole _maybe_ a few here and there but they were quick and rushed and it made him insane. He didn't like the feelings he was developing for this girl, he didn't like how strong they were becoming because he hadn't felt them in a very long time. He honestly didn't think he would be feeling it again, but he was and every day that passed and every moment he spent with her the part of her being his best friend's sister was slowly slipping out of his mind.

"I am so terribly sorry," she grinned, leaning towards him close. "I'll try to do better."

"Good," he lifted her chin with his finger and pulling her towards him.

"I don't know later I guess," Quinn's voice trailed into the back and he growled.

"I fucking hate my life," he let go of her and pulled back quickly and relaxed back in his chair.

"Sorry," she frowned and he tilted his head to look at her giving her a gentle smile.

"Luke," Clay appeared in the backyard, jogging down the steps and towards his best friend.

"What's up man?" Lucas rolled his head to face his friend.

"We were thinking about hitting the beach. I'm tired of just laying by the pool," he commented, dropping down in a chair by the table.

"What's the different from lying by the pool and lying on a sandy beach?" Brooke corked a brow thinking it was all the same. She had water to cool off in, a chair to tan in and a house close to walk inside when she was over it.

"I don't know," Clay shrugged. "I get to people watch."

"You mean girl watch?" Lucas teased and Clay chuckled.

"Better not girl watch," Quinn scolded both.

"Quinn is all the girl I need," Clay grinned pulling his girlfriend in his lap. "I'm just tired of always staying in the house. I want to do something. Least the beach we see more people."

"I will only go if someone buys me a daiquiri from the little beach hut," Brooke told them.

"You're underage," Clay reminded her and she shrugged.

"So, that's my reasoning."

"Fine," he caved tossing his hands up anything to leave the house. He thought at first a summer home would be fun and relaxing but it was so boring. All they did was go to the pool and eat at home. Occasionally Quinn would go to take some photos for a new column job she got with the local newspaper but that was about it and he hated it. He liked the beach, he had always liked it but no one wanted to ever go and today he decided would be the day he went.

"I don't mind the beach," Lucas agreed. "I haven't been since coming here."

"Well it's not California beach but it's nice," Quinn told him and he nodded fine with that. "So beach," she sprung up from Clay's lap. "I will go change and we can head out. Afterwards maybe get some lunch at the Docks?" she suggested.

"Sounds delicious," Brooke licked her lips loving the little spot on the beach.

"Awesome. Be right back," she moved back towards the house.

"Clay, when are you going to just marry that girl?" Brooke questioned and Clay laughed.

"I don't know, we are good now. Why get married?"

"Because everyone knows you both will," Lucas agreed with Brooke thinking it was about time. He watched the two go through a lot of shit but still just got better. If they weren't going to work out he had no hope for anyone else either.

"We will at some point. Just not now," he told them and they rolled their eyes. "Don't judge me."

"No judging, just stating a thought."

"Well I state I'm more together then you," Clay threw back at his friend who rolled his eyes. "Least I know how to be serious about a girl."

"I could be serious about a girl," Lucas defended, very aware of Brooke's eyes on him. "I may not want to be married right now but I can be serious."

"Right," Clay chuckled shaking his head. "Luke I love you man but you like having way too much fun to even debate the idea of a serious girlfriend or marriage."

"Well maybe I just hadn't met the right girl yet," he reasoned, cutting his eyes over at Brooke who was looking down picking at her towel before back to his friend.

"If you say so," Clay shrugged not really thinking that was true. He saw him only serious about one girl his whole life and after she completely screwed him over, he sorta just stopped. He hated her for doing it but he quickly returned back to his running around ways.

"Come on guys! I'm ready," Quinn called from the house, her sunglasses over her face.

"Cool," Brooke jumped up and slid around the boys. Not really liking Clay saying what he had just said. She really didn't like to think she was turning serious about someone who was known to never be. She knew he knew she was bothered by it. She could tell by the glance he tossed her, just sucked they never had enough alone time to discuss it.

* * *

"I swear I'm going to burn," Quinn poked her arm seeing the white mark before it turned back red.

"Oh whatever, you tan better than anyone I know," Brooke waved her hand at that. "I would kill for your skin tone."

"You have gorgeous skin Brooke, everyone knows that," Quinn relaxed back on her towel. Cracking her eyes open to see the boys tossing a football back and forth.

"Quinn…can I talk to you about something?" Brooke rested on her stomach, face resting on her arms.

"Whatever you like Brookie," she closed her eyes back.

"It's about Lucas," she told her carefully, nervous by her reaction to that.

"What about him?" she turned her head to face her, curious to the look on her friend's face. "He do something?"

"No, he didn't do anything," Brooke told her quickly. "It's just he and Clay were talking earlier and it was weird."

"That's because they are weird. They have their own lingo I don't even try to understand anymore," she told her getting a laugh.

"Yeah, I've seen it but this time was different. I mean I don't know Lucas that well but what I do know he seems like a nice guy. He seems a little quiet at time but nice."

"Luke is nice."

"Yeah well earlier the guys were talking and Clay just made a comment like Lucas was some kind of run around or something. I know my judgment isn't that great clearly with my past but I didn't get that vibe off him. I mean is my judgment still that terrible?" she questioned wondering if she would ever find just a nice guy.

"Brooke, do you like Lucas?"

"No it's not that. I mean I like him in the since he is fun to be around but not in the other way," she lied. "It's just I always think the bad guys are nice and the good guy I don't even look at. I'm just afraid that my judgment will be forever bad and I will get myself hurt again."

"Lucas is a good guy," Quinn told her feeling so bad that she always thought she was so wrong with men. Yeah her track recorded wasn't the best but she deserved the best. "Ever since I've known him he has been a little bit of a sleep around person but when he really cares about a girl he really cares."

"That's what they all say."

"Lucas is serious though. I've seen him in a relationship before and he put everything he had into it. When he cares trust me you know it."

"What happened with him and his ex then?"

"I really don't know. On paper they were perfect. Liked the same music, read the same books and anything there was to have in common they had it but it just was off somewhere. I think it was more of a best friend then a girlfriend and boyfriend and she was just the first to realize it. She moved on, he got his feelings hurt and shut himself off from the world for a little bit and then returned never mentioning it again."

"Poor Lucas," she glanced at the boy laughing with her brother.

"I think it was for the best. I mean two people that similar just aren't going to work out. The fire that was at the beginning died down quick and the spark that always held them together dimmed when she met someone else."

"Yeah but even if something is for the best doesn't mean it doesn't hurt," Brooke commented and Quinn nodded.

"But you have the right thought. Felix yes bad guy, Lucas…Lucas just has a few ridged areas. He needs to smooth them out but I think it might take someone to really care to do that," she let her eyes linger on her friend who was watching the boy in questioned before shutting them back.

"Yeah, I hope he finds it," Brooke watched him catch a football and jog down the beach back towards them.

"Clay!" Quinn shrieked when he shook his wet hair over her body. "That's freezing!"

"Oh you big baby," he rolled his head dropping down beside her. "B you ok?"

"Yeah," Brooke nodded, adjusting herself to rest on her side and look at the group. "Just a little tired."

"Well what if I went and got you that drink?" Clay offered and she grinned. "But only one."

"Thank you bubba. They are so yummy!"

"Yeah well don't forget you're only eighteen," he kissed the top of her head standing. "Babe you want to walk with me?"

"Sure," Quinn took his hand and rose up. "Luke you want something?"

"Surprise me," he shrugged.

"K," she stepped over his leg as her and Clay moved down the beach towards the little hut a little ways away.

"How far is that place?" Lucas laid down beside Brooke facing her.

"I don't know, like a ten minute walk," she told him, glancing over his shoulder to see their bodies getting smaller and smaller down the beach.

"I can do a lot in that amount of time," he smirked, tossing a look over his shoulder before back at the brunette in front of them. "Come on," he took her hand and tugged her up.

"Luke, where we going?" she laughed following behind him as they moved towards the parking lot.

"Here," he spun her around and pushed her up against the small shack they kept the beach umbrellas, chairs and all that. "Come here," he lifted her chin and _finally_ caught her mouth back with his. Brooke tasting the salt water on his lips as his hands threaded through her hair and pulled her closer. He nipped her bottom lip making her moan against his mouth before his tongue ran across her bottom lip and slipped inside.

"Mmm…" she sucked on his tongue, sliding her arms up around his neck and adding more pressure to his mouth as their tongues wrestled. A feeling building up in her stomach as his rough hand ran down her side and latched onto her thigh, gripping it tight and lifting her up in his arms, her legs hooking around his hips. "Luke…" she sucked in a breath as his mouth trailed down her jaw and latched onto her neck. Finding her pulse point as it raced under his tongue, biting it making her moan before sucking on it. "Oh god Lucas…" she pulled his head away from her neck to look at her, his breathing racing in an out of him as he looked at her. "I am missing this mouth…" her thumb stroked over his lips. "I'm really going crazy here…"

"I know, I know you are," he dipped his head down giving her a sweet peck. "I wish we were alone more."

"You don't think they know do you?" she questioned, breathing heavy. "You think that's why they don't leave us alone? God Luke what if they know?"

"Shh…its ok, they don't know…" he brushed her hair back trying to calm her. "I don't know why they won't leave us alone but they don't know. I know that for sure."

"How do you know that?"

"Because Clay would have killed me by now," he gave a teasing grin and she cracked a smile.

"Lucas I want to be honest with you," she looked in his blue eyes feeling her heart race.

"Ok, what's up?"

"Before Felix there was a guy I dated," she told him. "He was a good guy but it wasn't the best relationship and when he left for college it kinda died out but he's back for the summer."

"What does that mean?" he slid her body down and took a step back, her quickly missing the warmth of his body. "He's back so you want to stop?"

"What?" her eyes widened at the look of hurt that flashed across his face before it becoming blank. "No Lucas!" she grabbed his hands and brought him back towards her. "That's not what I'm saying."

"What are you saying?" he questioned and she noted the tension in his body, the tightness in his jaw and how his blue eyes turned stormy gray.

"Stop that," she ordered his brow scrunching together. "Stop thinking about I'm about to do something that will hurt you. Quit it."

"I wasn't thinking that," he scoffed at the idea.

"You were because I think the same thing all the time," she admitted looking at him. "Lucas I care about you," she brought his head to rest against hers. "I care so much but that doesn't mean I'm not nervous that at some point you will get tired of this sneaking around thing, tired of me."

"Won't happen," he shook his head brushing her hair back.

"I know that but sometimes my mind goes stupid just like yours is now," she rested against the wall behind her breathing in deep. "My ex is in town and I'm only telling you because Tree Hill isn't that tiny and we are bound to run into him. His name is Ryan and we are completely over, god believe that but I just want you knowing. If we run into him there was at some point something there. I don't want you blindsided if something gets said."

"You don't feel anything for him?"

"Not even a little bit," she laced her fingers through his and brought them up to her chest. "Lucas all I want is you. I'm so crazy about you. I mean I let your mouth assault me in a very public area," she let out a small laugh and he grinned laughing a bit. "Which I've never let anyone do, so clearly that has to mean something."

"You're insane," he shook his head laughing. "But I agree," he dropped his mouth down to hers. "I won't freak if we run into him. If I can handle Felix I think I can handle him."

"Exactly, so don't freak out Boyfriend," she teased feeling his mouth freeze against her pulling back, her eyes widening. "Shit!" she slammed her hand to her mouth. "I…I didn't mean to say that. Please don't freak out on me, it was an accident."

"Accident?" he stroked her hair back.

"Yeah, like an uh oh shouldn't of said that," she tilted her head to the side feeling her heart race. "Because that's a word we wouldn't use. A word like that might make you run…" she slid her leg up his and curled it around his. A throbbing in her lower half when his knee pressed against her.

"Cause clearly I'm running," his hand ran down her backside and dropped his mouth to her neck. "I'm sprinting away."

"Yeah," she swallowed hard arching her body into him. "Luke…"

"Pretty Girl," he gave her a sweet kiss. "I told you I was open to the idea of a label."

"I gave you a label but I didn't mean too. It was like a slip out, like a 'if you hate it and freak, forget it.'"

"No freak out," he shook his head watching her relax. "It's different," he admitted not being called that in a very long time. "But it's growing on me."

"Well you know what it means if you're my boyfriend right?" She relaxed a bit with him smile.

"What does it mean Pretty Girl?"

"I'm your girlfriend," she tilted her head looking at him. "Which means I'm yours," she shrugged and he grinned.

"Mine huh?"

"Yup," she pulled him closer. "Every part of me kinda belongs to you."

"I really like that," his eyes ran over her body and she smirked. "So like this…" he ran his hands down to rest on her backside. "Is ok? Not going to get slapped with my hand placement?"

"Nope," she shook her head.

"And this…" he took his hand and traced a pattern over her heart. "Is kinda mine too?"

"If you want it," she told him and he felt it race under his finger. "But won't force you to take it."

"I want it," he dropped his head down to kiss where his finger had rested. Running a line of kisses along her salty skin and back to her mouth. "I like you being mine."

"Me too," she giggled bringing her arms up around his neck. "But we should get back. They will be back in a few minutes."

"Alright," he frowned leaning in to kiss her one last time, a kiss that made her knees go weak. "Let's go," he tugged her back towards their stuff. Tossing a glance down the beach to see if he saw his friends but didn't. "Ok, lay your sexy little butt down and act casual."

"You're an idiot," Brooke laughed dropping down on her towel. "Is this casual enough for you?" she relaxed on the pink fabric and looked at him.

"Umm…" he rolled his body on top of her and gave her another kiss. "You look better with me on top of you," he smirked and her body tingled.

"Luke they could come back," she warned and he gave a sneaky grin.

"If I can't see them, they can't see me," he reasoned pinning her arms by her head.

"You sir are being careless," she informed him and he grinned.

"You're mine now right?" he dropped his mouth over hers. "Nothing is going to change that," he told her and the seriousness in his eyes made her heart tighten in her chest.

"Are you saying you would pick me over Clay?"

"I think I might," he let out a dry laugh, only coming to that conclusion all of two seconds ago. However still very aware that wouldn't be the case for her. He didn't blame her but he knew she wouldn't pick him over her own brother.

"Lucas…" she lifted her head up to meet his lips as they hung almost teasingly over hers. "You keep saying that sweet stuff I might find myself sneaking into your room tonight," she smirked not having done that since Clay and Quinn got home. She was sure she could get away with it but was so freaked one might wake up hearing something or go downstairs at night for a snack or drink and hear them. So many things freaked her out.

"Hmm…then I need to come up with more sweet stuff," he smirked giving her another sweet kiss.

"Luke…" she groaned against his mouth at the idea of it. "I want you," she whispered making him grin. "I want you so damn much Luke…"

"We need to work better at this then, because two weeks is way too long."

"Like a lifetime. Especially when I see this sexy tan body all the time," she leaned up kissing his shoulder, racking her nails down his back making him groan.

"Ok," Lucas rolled off her and onto his towel beside her, Brooke looking at him confused.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't have you doing that. You telling me you want me is hard enough but having you touch me…nope won't work," he shook his head and she giggled.

"Do I turn you on Luke?" she trailed her finger back and forth along his chest.

"All the time," he told her and she smirked. "So being as I can't do anything about it, I need to keep a safe distance so I don't embarrass myself."

"Fine," she pouted rolling back on her back. "I'll just lay here lonely until Clay and Quinn return."

"Good, be as lonely as you can get," he teased relaxing back and closing his eyes. "Because right now we are in a no touching zone."

"Does my little touches really get that much of a reaction from you?"

"You are half naked, sexy as hell and told me I can touch you anyway I want. Plus I haven't gotten to touch you in weeks. Hell right now a sexy smirk from you will get a reaction."

"Good to know," she giggled. "I like having control over my boyfriend like that."

"You just wait until we have longer time alone Pretty Girl," he licks his lips running his eyes all over hers. "We will see who holds control."

"Ooo…" she shifted on the towel getting tingles under his gaze. "I can't wait," she smirked, feeling butterflies in her stomach when he took her hand and gave it a kiss. "They're coming," she frowned seeing the distant shape of her brother and best friend.

"Come to my room tonight," Lucas rushed to say before Clay and Quinn got closer.

"We have to be smart Lucas…"

"I know just come please?" he begged stroking his thumb over her palm and she nodded.

"I will, when I know they are asleep I will."

"Ok," he winked letting go of her hand and resting it by his side. Brooke letting her gaze rest on him a moment longer. It was baffling to her what she did right, being as she always did wrong. However somehow she made Lucas Scott her boyfriend. Did it freak her out a bit? Extremely. Was she completely unsure of their future? Definitely. Was she falling insanely fast for the boy resting his eyes beside her? Without a doubt.

* * *

_Sorry it's been awhile! _

_Coming up in the next few chapters is more Felix, ex Ryan and like many are waiting for big brother discovering the truth! _

_Hope you are excited for the upcoming drama!_

_Review!_


	18. Chapter 18

The way his hand would glide so slowly over her burning skin was the most sensual thing she ever experienced. He wouldn't even really touch her, just let his hand get so close it to her skin for the small hairs to rise and a tingle shot through her and it drove her nuts.

Bringing naked and tangled in a bed sheet was hard enough, but having him kiss her the way he was kissing her and _not_ be really touching her made her want to lose it. If she knew she would come to his room to have him tease the hell out of her and not give her what she really wanted she might have not even bothered coming.

"God you're gorgeous…"

Ok maybe she might have.

"Luke…" she breathed out heavy as he latched his mouth onto her neck. "Please…" she begged rolling her hips into him. She _felt_ him. She could feel as he pressed against her leg, felt the short breathes he would yank in to control himself and she knew without a doubt he wanted her. Why he wouldn't feed that want she didn't know.

"I want you…" he whispered, latching onto her thigh, the sound of thunder and rain outside making the moment just that more sensual.

"I'm yours," she informed him like he was somehow not aware of that. "You can have me," she nipped his ear, rolling her hips up again, almost feeling her body tire with trying to get his to react to her, well not react, it was reacting but to enter her. He had pushed her to the edge already ones that night and right when his mouth was sending her to the peak she loved it sending her too he pulled back, leading the trail to her mouth and leaving her almost feeling empty. Like that whole build up was just nothing and she walked away completely empty handed.

"I know…" he rolled her over in the bed, the sheet tangle just that more around them and tightening her body against his. It just adding to frustration she was feeling.

"Then _please_…" she begged, threading her fingers through his hair and giving it a tug. "Please baby…I need you."

"I know," she felt his lips curve into a smirk along her neck. Suddenly feeling herself almost hit her peak with just him sliding into her, the want for it not disappointing when she finally got her way.

The pants and whimpers that escaped her almost made him lose it, but having her beg for him, tell him she needed _him,_ he couldn't not be inside of her. It was what he wanted, it was all he wanted, and he loved it.

"Uhh…Luke…" she moaned, him flipping to his back and sitting up with her in his arms. Wrapping them tight around her slim waist guiding her each movement. "Lucas…" she panted, biting down on his shoulder making him hiss.

"You-uh- have to be quiet b-baby," he nuzzled his face in her neck and inhaled her sweet scent.

"But you feel so good," she slammed her hips into him harder and faster feeling the build up quickly. Not really surprised being as she was sure she was going to hit her point just by him touching her earlier. She never felt something so sensual in her life and every time the thunder crashed Brooke slammed harder trying to match the rhythm of the storm.

Lucas laying Brooke along his bed, withdrawing from her as he sat back on his legs panting, dropping his head back as he tried to breathe.

"No…" Brooke scratched at his shoulders to bring him back down on her. "Don't tease me…I want you Lucas…I need you inside of me," she begged, his hands resting beside her body as he closed his eyes. Brooke feeling so empty without him in her.

"I can't…I'm too close…" he felt as if all the blood rushed to his head as he tried to control himself. It had been way to long since he had sex with her and he almost forgot how quickly she got him off. He cursed it and loved it all the same.

"It's ok…" she reached down running her finger tips gentle over him making him inhale a quick breath."I'm close too…it's ok…" she leaned up kissing his neck and leading a trail up to his ear, sucking his lobe and whispering, "_fuck_ me Lucas…uhh!" her back arched when he pulled back and slammed so hard into her that it only took two more strokes from him to have her moaning in pleasure. Them both thanking the thunder above that it drowned out her scream for him.

* * *

The storm had started to slow down as they laid in the bed together. The rain was still heavy but the thunder and lightning had almost completely stopped. Other then the occasional rumble all that could be heard was the soft breathing of the room.

"I've missed this," Brooke rested with her head on his chest, leg thrown over his body and snuggling close to him.

"What sex?" he teased and she rolled her eyes slapping his chest.

"No stupid," she snuggled back to him as he chuckled. "I've missed you holding me. I love it when you hold me and I haven't gotten it in weeks."

"I wish you could stay here all night," he frowned dropping his head to kiss the top of hers. "We haven't done that in awhile."

"I hate lying to Clay, I do but damn it Luke…" she pulled up to look at him. "Shouldn't my feelings count? Shouldn't I be able to be happy?"

"Are you happy?" he questioned brushing her hair back. "I mean with all the sneaking around and kissing behind closed doors and not even really being together. Does that make you happy?"

"It makes me happy that I'm with you. If that's all I get then I'll take it," she shrugged and he nodded. "Did you think the first time we met this would happen?"

"Honestly?" he asked and she nodded. "Well honestly when we first met I liked talking to you but if I'm honest I was just trying to sleep with you."

"Gee thanks," she pulled the sheet higher on her neck pouting.

"No, don't be like that. Yet I think a part of me is glad you are Clay's sister," he confessed and she grew a little confused. "If you weren't Clay's sister I wouldn't have taken the time to get to know you. I wouldn't have seen the _real_ you."

"Do you like the real me?" she looked tracing her finger over his heart. "Because sometimes I don't like the real me."

"I like the you that comes out when it's just us" he admitted. "Of course I like the crazy, fun, confident girl but the quiet one. The one who is a little insecure and playful and vulnerable," he lifted her chin to look at him. "That girl I'm crazy about."

"Luke…" she grinned straddling herself over his waist and clinging his sheet around her. "I'm crazy about you too," she giggled, leaning down to kiss him. "So crazy about you…" she slid her hands up his chest smiling.

"I want to take you on a date," he randomly stated and she pulled back looking at him.

"A date?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "We haven't gone a proper date yet and I want to take my _girlfriend_ on a date."

"Yeah?" she wiggled her brows smiling. "What do you want to do?"

"I don't know but I'll think of something. Just have to be smart about it," he shrugged and she nodded.

"I'm excited for it," she placed her hands on his cheeks grinning.

"Me too," he leaned up kissing her. "What if we set an alarm and wake up early and you stay with me tonight?"

"The whole night?" she questioned and he nodded. "Luke that could mean waking up seriously early. You hate waking up early."

"I don't care that much," he shrugged, placing his hands on her sides. "Just gives me more time with you."

"Mmm…and we have some catching up to do," she smirked leaning down kissing him. Him flipping her over on her back making her giggle as he mumbled, "Yeah we do."

* * *

"So what are we doing today?" Quinn skipped down the sidewalk with her hand wrapped in Clay's.

"I don't know, what about a movie or…Oh let's go to the mall!" Brooke squealed like that was the best idea she had ever had.

"No." both boys answered together and were awarded with a smack.

"Hey," Lucas grumbled rubbing his chest. "Be nice," he ordered the perky brunette who just giggled.

"Why won't y'all go to the mall with us?" Brooke whined and the boys rolled their eyes.

"Because it's not the mall, its shopping that you will drag us into," Lucas told her like it was so obvious.

"Then you will try on about a million clothes," Clay added.

"Buy nothing."

"And then complain the rest of the day about how you should have bought this."

"Tried on that," Lucas added and Clay nodded in agreement as the girls rolled their eyes.

"Complain about an outfit you tried on that didn't look right."

"And honestly just bitch," Lucas shrugged and again two hands slammed into his chest. "Will you two stop hitting me?"

"Stop saying stupid crap," Quinn order and he grumbled something that made her slug him again. "Watch your mother mister."

"Yes mom," he mocked and she shook her head.

"But please? There is this outfit I've been dying to see," Brooke pushed out her bottom lip and begged. "Please, please, please!"

"I hate shopping," Lucas looked over at his best friend who nodded.

"Me too, it drives me crazy."

"Ok," Lucas turned to look at the girls. "What if you two shop and we just hang out in the food court or something."

"That's not fun, who will tell me if I look good?" Quinn mumbled not liking that idea.

"Brooke…" Clay tossed his hand at his sister.

"But what if we need a second opinion?"

"Then text us and we will come running," Lucas promised and the two girls pondered that idea.

"We do get to shop…" Brooke looked at her best friend who nodded.

"And they are right there," Quinn agreed, chewing her bottom lip as they thought. Both sharing a look before grinning and squealing, "Ok!"

* * *

"So shopping great idea," Clay shoved a spoon full of ice cream in his mouth.

"Oh I agree, best idea we've ever had," Lucas pushed his own into his mouth loving the cool feeling of it.

"Mhmm…" Clay glanced around the food court before frowning. "Great…" he grumbled dropping his spoon into his cup.

"What?" Lucas looked over his shoulder to where his friend was glaring confused. "You don't like tacos?" he thrust his thumb over his shoulder at the stand and Clay shook his head.

"No, see that dude right there?" he nodded his head. "In the black jacket with that chick in the flower dress?"

"You mean Theresa?" he questioned and Clay looked at him, not sure how he knew that. "We met at a party, we danced some," he shrugged leaving out afterward he locked himself in a closet and did some things Clay wouldn't like. Brooke also bitching at him about the girl.

"Yeah well that's Brooke's ex, Ryan. Guy's a douche."

"What's with that?" Lucas asked confused, looking back as the guy, suddenly very aware of the guy Brooke mentioned from the beach. He didn't look that great, kinda had that whole fraternity look going on, a look that made him want to punch him already."I mean Brooke is a great girl, what's with her and douches?"

"I don't know," Clay moved his ice cream around. "She never likes the nice guys, just the guys that will hurt her."

"That so stupid," Lucas shook his head, frowning a little. "I mean she deserves someone great."

"Yeah," Clay cocked a brow at his friend, who suddenly had a serious look on his face. "You ok?"

"Yeah," Lucas tossed the spoon and leaned back. "I've just hung out with Brooke you know lately and she's become my friend. I hate to think she gets hurt. Only reason I let you around Quinn is because you know better than to hurt her because I'll hurt you," he teased, trying to lighten the mood and get his friend to relax some.

"Yeah, yeah no worries," Clay waved his hand at the thought. "But I do want to go find the girls. I hate to think Brooke will run into him with the cause of their break up right on his side," he stood up wiping off the table and tossing the napkin in the trash.

"What do you mean?" Lucas followed suit as they started heading out of the food court.

"Ryan cheated on Brooke," he told him with a shrug. "With her friend at the time, dear old Theresa."

"Damn," Lucas tossed a glance at the two laughing. "Makes more since," he mumbled to himself, suddenly getting why she was so mad with his being around the girl. "So question?"

"So answer," Clay teased as they walked around to find the girls.

"If ex wonders up do I get to be fake boyfriend again? "He approached carefully and Clay pondered the thought.

"I guess…" he grumbled. "But no tongue," he warned and Lucas chuckled.

"But I'm so good with my tongue," he smirked.

"My sister dude!" he shoved him grossed out. "She will never know anything about your tongue."

"If you say so," he shrugged, holding back a smirk at the thought of her already knowing all he can do with his tongue. He teased her all last night with it.

"Great…" Clay groaned. "They are coming this way."

"And Brooke and Quinn are right there," he nodded at the girls giggling ahead of them. "You think it will really bother Brooke seeing him?" he questioned not sure his feelings on his girlfriend getting upset over some guy. Yeah they had a past but in his head if you're over them then why would it matter.

"No, but I think it's more like with Felix how he expects she would just crumple and pout over him and Ryan kinda thinks the same. They don't really realize she is as strong as she is. It drives me crazy."

"Yeah," Lucas let out a dry laugh a little guilty in himself for thinking the same. When he first met Brooke he never assumed she would be as strong as she was or gone through as much as she had but she was tough, she was extremely tough.

"Hey guys," Quinn smiled spinning her bags on her arm.

"Finally your done," Lucas took a step forward placing his hands on Brooke's hips and her eyes widened. "I've missed you."

"What?" she tossed a nervous glance over at her brother who was glancing over his shoulder and holding back a small chuckle.

"So baby you find everything you wanted? Find anything I might like?" he peered in the bag and her heart raced wondering how on earth he forgot who was standing right next to him.

"Yeah I- I'm sorry did you just call me baby?" she glanced up at him and he chuckled. Quinn tossing a glance at her boyfriend who threw his thumb over his shoulder at the guy stopped a few feet from them and watching. A crease in his brow and his eyes burning into the group.

"Of course because you are my baby," he shook his head and before she had a moment to register what was happening his mouth was on hers. She wasn't sure what was happening, she wasn't sure why Clay was so relaxed as his friend assaulted her mouth but she knew she wasn't going to complain. She loved kissing Lucas; she could kiss the guy all day and not get bored.

"Mmm…" she slid her hands to his face and pulled him closer, really liking this kissing in the open thing. However wanted to pout when she ran her tongue over his bottom lip but he just added more pressure not allowing her to do it.

"Ok…" Lucas broke the kiss, giving her a wink and sliding his arm over her shoulder. "Let's see a movie."

"What?" she looked up at him confused, then her brother and then straight ahead and her stomach dropped. "Ryan…"

"Hey Brooke…" he gave an awkward wave, sending a glare at Lucas and then his arm as it rest over Brooke.

"What are you-" she trailed her eyes from the boy's face and locked onto Theresa. "Oh…"

"Hey Brookie," Theresa smiled sliding her arm through the boy beside her. "Lucas...how are you?"

"Amazing," he kissed the side of Brooke's head smiling. "What about you?"

"The same," she giggled taking a step closer to Ryan.

"I tried texting you," Ryan blurted out as his eyes stayed locked on the girl.

"Oh yeah," she ran a hand through her hair, Lucas's thumb stroking over her collar bone and almost calming her. "I've been busy."

"I can tell," he glared at Lucas and Brooke just wanted to sink back away from it all. "But we've got to go," he skidded his arm over Theresa's shoulder. "Good seeing you," he tugged her through the group and away from them.

"Later," Clay gave a wave.

"You two are just mean," Quinn shook her head, grabbing her boyfriend's hand. "Always plotting and planning."

"It's all innocent," Clay defended as she pulled him in the opposite direction.

"Nothing you two do is innocent."

"Brooke…" Lucas tugged her shoulder and she pulled her gaze up to him. "You ok?"

"Yeah," she snuggled into his arm. "I'm fine," she shrugged, walking with him as he started to follow their friends. Tossing a look over her shoulder at the boy disappearing behind them just in time to see him looking over his at her. "I'm fine," she repeated, sliding her arm around Lucas's waist. "Just fine."

* * *

_Review_


	19. Chapter 19

"What are you doing tonight?" Lucas slid up behind Brooke as she stood in the kitchen.

"Nothing," she shrugged tossing a glance over her shoulder at him. "Why?"

"Be dressed at midnight," he dropped his mouth to her shoulder. His hands resting on either side her as she stirred her coffee cup.

"Why?" she bit her lip to hold back her grin.

"Because I'm taking you on a date," he murmured against her shoulder, her skin always feeling so soft.

"What should I wear?" she questioned thinking things might be closed at midnight. Other than a few bars or night clubs nothing was open long in Tree Hill.

"Umm…" he ran his finger down her side making her shiver. "I want you comfortable. I will leave you something in your bathroom and just wear that."

"You are going to pick out my clothes?" she spun around to face him and he held a sneaky grin. "What are you planning Broody?"

"Just be ready at midnight," he kissed her nose before turning around and heading out of the room.

"You're sneaky," she told him and heard his chuckle before he was out of the room.

* * *

"Mmm…" Brooke sucked her bottom lip in her mouth as she looked outside. Very much enjoying the view of her boyfriend working out in the backyard. They didn't have an actual work out room but Clay had all these weights and bench press he would pull out and use occasionally. Right now she watched as the blonde laughed at his best friend and lifted the weights in his hands.

His long fingers wrapping around the metal bar and pushing it up, his breath running short with each push up and her heart raced. She loved those hands. Crossing her left ankle over her right she gripped the counter as she watched the sweat covered body stretch upward. Shifting her legs feeling her thighs brush against each other as the throb of want build up in her.

It had only been about four days since she felt him, had those hands rub over her and it was making her insane. It seemed like the more she got of him the less amount of time she could go not having him. Then the thought of tonight, what he had planned and what they were going to do was driving her crazy.

Other then this morning he hadn't mentioned anything and it drove her mad. She was Brooke Davis! She was not patient!

"My god," she glanced down, finally pulling her eyes away from the boy. "I need to get a grip."

"You need to get laid," she heard behind her and her body froze. "But you already are aren't you?"

"Rachel…" she slowly spun around to face the red headed friend she hadn't spoken to much the last few weeks. "What are you doing here?"

"You forget I know where the key is to this place," she picked up Brooke's drink and took a sip. "But I think you also forgot my number so I guess its whatever."

"I didn't forget your number Rachel," she told her seeing the small amount of hurt in her friend. "But you haven't really tried getting in contact with me."

"I've been busy," she flipped her hand around and Brooke nodded in agreement.

"Mouth told me you and Eli have been hanging out," Brooke commented and Rachel gave a slight shrug as if it was nothing. "I'm glad you like him."

"I'm glad you are fucking Lucas," she smirked and Brooke's eyes widen.

"Rachel!" she shrieked a little waving her quiet. "Be quiet."

"But its true isn't it?"

"No one knows," she looked down at the ground moving her foot around. "No one can know…"

"But you like him?" she asked and Brooke just nodded. "And you are sure he likes you?"

"Not a doubt in my mind," she looked out the window at the boy working out. "I just wish it wasn't how it was. I feel I miss out on stuff because it's so secretive. I mean I don't even get a first real date with him until tonight and it's at midnight. What the hell can we do at midnight?"

"Plenty of fun things," Rachel smirked and Brooke laughed shaking her head. "But if the feelings are there and real then little stupid dates aren't important. If you care about the person sitting inside a wet box will make you happy."

"Lucas and I don't sit in wet boxes," Brooke laughed at the example but understanding it. "But I would," she grinned looking at the boy. "I don't need big fancy dates I just want to be with him," she frowned. "You know hold hands and cuddle on the couch watching movies. Staying in bed all day on rainy days and I don't know all that lame stupid relationship stuff."

"Why don't you just tell Clay? Maybe he won't react bad…"

"But what if he does?" she turned to look at her friend. "I care about him Rach, I care about him so much," she chewed her lip and shook her head. "He says he will but I don't think he would pick me if Clay didn't agree. From what Quinn has said when it comes to _real _friends all he has is Clay. Why risk something that might not go past a summer and lose a friendship of so long? I wouldn't do that…"

"Would you give him up if Clay asked you to?" the red head questioned and Brooke frowned.

"I don't know," she admitted. "I care about him Rachel but Clay is my brother. I have been through so much stuff that I wouldn't have made it through without him. I wouldn't have made it through a lot of stuff without you," she whispered the end looking down before cutting her eyes back to her friend. "I've missed talking to you Rach…"

"I've missed your fat ass too," she let out a dry laugh, walking open and pulling her into a hug. "I'm so glad you aren't screwing EJ," she admitted and Brooke let out a loud laugh.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you," she told her and Rachel nodded.

"We talked, it was all explained," she pulled back to look at her. "Pretty sneak though. Sounded like something I would have come up with," she admitted and Brooke laughed. "I love you, you skank."

"I love you too you whore," Brooke pulled her back into a hug.

* * *

"He wants me to wear this?" Brooke looked down at the outfit thinking it had to be wrong. All that laid there was her dark purple long pajama pants, the matching Cami and jacket. Yeah the outfit was something she liked to wear but didn't really seem date worthy. It was more laying around the house.

Hearing her phone buzzing on the counter she quickly grabbed it and flipped it open with a smile.

'_Just put it on'_

"Fine," she shut her phone and dropped her towel, pulling on her outfit and finishing up her make-up, glossing her lips with her peach lip gloss and coating her eyes with a little mascara and eye shadow she examined her look and checked her phone.

_11:57_

Blinked up at her and she nervously ran her fingers through her hair looking at herself. She was nervous, so nervous and she didn't know why. It wasn't like this was the first time she ever spent time alone with Lucas, she spent plenty of time alone together, not enough for her liking but time alone. However now it seemed different. Like it was her first time ever meeting him all over again.

"Ok," she breathed out, smoothing out her shirt, grabbing her stuff off the counter. Cracking open her bedroom door and peaking around to see Clay's door shut and the hall dark. Slowly shutting it behind her she quietly tip toed down the hall and down the steps to the back door. A smile plastered on her face at the boy standing and staring out the window.

"Hey," she whispered through the dark room and his head snapped over to face her. He himself in just a pair of black sweatpants and that old worn out gray sweatshirt he always wore.

"Hey," he grinned, leaning against the wall as she walked towards him. "I was starting to think you weren't coming."

"Never," she took his hand that he outstretched and pulled her in for a sweet kiss. "You going to tell me where we are going now?" she questioned and he just shook his head.

"It's a surprise, but we have to be quiet," he held his finger to his lips, turning the handle on the door and pulling it open.

"Extremely," she stepped outside and he followed behind, shutting the door with a small squeak. "Are we taking the car?" she questioned when he started walking down the driveway.

"No, Pretty Girl," he tugged her to follow. "We aren't that far. We can walk," he looked up at the sky. "It's nice out."

"Yeah," she laced her fingers through his and curled up beside him as they walked down the dark street.

* * *

"Lucas, where are we going?" Brooke laughed as he held her hand and they climbed up a fire escape. "Are you taking me somewhere to kill me?"

"Yes, that is my plan," he chuckled, helping her step over the edge onto the roof of the building.

"Luke…" her eyes widened and a smile graced her face as she looked at the scene in front of her. Covered in small white lights, a large blanket with pillows, a table with candles and a basket beside it. "What is this?"

"Well," he took her hand and led her over to the table. "I realized that as of now I probably would have taken you on about five or six _real _dates. We probably would have been on more but you know the main ones."

"The main ones?" she kinked a brow sitting in the chair he pulled out.

"Yes," he grabbed the basket and lifted it. "Our first main one would probably have been dinner," he pointed out, pulling out a small box of and opening it, the smell engulfing her and made her stomach start to growl. "So here is dinner," he placed it in front of her. "And you know normally the first date ends with the first kiss," he explained and she nodded getting what he meant with the _main _dates.

"So here is our first main date," she bit her lip and he nodded. Brooke smiling as they started eating the meal. It filled with Brooke's laughter as Lucas told her stories of things him and Clay got into while away at school. Things her brother never shared and things that would make him wish she didn't know.

"You two are insane," Brooke wiped her mouth with her napkin and placed it down on her plate. "So," she moved around in her chair looking at him. "We just finished our first date, what goes on in the second?"

"Well," he slid in the chair and pulled himself closer to her. "Obviously at the end of the first I would walk you to the door," he reached up brushing her hair back. "Told you goodnight and end it with a kiss," he leaned in giving her a sweet kiss before pulling back and Brooke grinned at him biting her bottom lip. "But then the second date would have been something light, like ice cream where we spent it getting to know each other better."

"But we are already doing pretty good on that one, huh?" she kinked her brow and he grinned.

"Yes we are," he reached in the basket pulling out two wrapped objects. "But I'm not going to let us skip out on ice cream," he pulled the wrapper off revealing two pink ice cream bars.

"I thought you said this was girlie ice cream?" she raised her brow taking it from him.

"So it's good," he shrugged and she giggled as he stood up and reached for her hand. "Now on the end of our second I would hope you would like me enough to lead to a third."

"Your chance would be high," she nodded and he smiled, leading her over to the blankets and pillows.

"I would hope and I don't know when but at one point I would definitely take you to a movie," he held her hand as she sat down on the blankets, Lucas slowly sitting down beside her.

"And how are you magically going to get me a movie?" she glanced around not noticing a TV.

"Well," he placed the ice cream in his mouth as he tossed the blanket up to cover her, snuggling into the pillows around them and took the ice cream bar out. "If I timed it right," he looked at his phone for the time, suddenly the roof being filled with noise. "We get a night movie," he nodded in front of him, a few yards away a large movie screen starting to play some old film.

"How did you do that?" she jerked her head to face him.

"I heard you talking to Quinn about wanting to go to the movie they were showing in the park. I found this roof and it was close enough to hear and see it but we get to do it alone. Just like watching a movie at home."

"Lucas…" she grinned, snuggling into him. Not believing he went through all that trouble for her, no one had ever done something like that for her. "This might be the best dates I've ever been on."

"Well I thought maybe if we are up here we might at some point get to skip to the sixth date," he looked down at her, brushing her hair back.

"And what would be the sixth date?" she questioned with a smile.

"Well…" he shifted a little so she was beneath him and he was looking down at her. "I would have taken you to my place and made you dinner. Anything you wanted, made sure you knew just how amazing and beautiful you really were, just how crazy I was about you," he admitted and a faint smile flashed over her. "Then I would have started up a fire and laid you down beside it, kissing you here," he leaned down kissing her neck and she let out a gasp, "and here," he kissed down her neck to her collar bone. "Touched you in the ways that made you go crazy," he slid his hand down the front of her body and she arched slightly into him. "And…" he pulled back to rest his head against hers, breathing in deep to calm his nervous. "And I would have spent the night making love to you."

"Making _love_?" she swallowed the large lump in her throat and he slowly nodded.

"I…" he pushed her hair back looking at him. "I love you, Brooke," he whispered and her breath caught.

"You do?" pressure built in her eyes and he nodded.

"Freaks me out a bit," he let out a dry laugh. "But I know it's true. I really do love you."

"I love you too, Luke," she reached up sliding her fingers through his hair, pulling him down for a hard kiss. "And tonight is the most perfect night," she pulled back to look at him. "Best night of my life."

"Good," he grinned, leaning down to kiss her, sliding his hand to untie the knot on her pants, prepared to make their night just that much better.

* * *

"I need to go to bed," Brooke giggled against her boyfriend's lips as they stood outside their back door.

"Mhmm…" he wrapped his arms around her waist, crushing her body into his. "I swear to god I could kiss you all day and not tire of it," he admitted, his feelings for her scaring the hell out of him.

"You more than just kiss me," she smirked and he laughed pushing his mouth harder against hers. "Tonight was perfect Lucas," she told him once again. "I don't think you know what it meant to me."

"I just wanted you to know how special you were to me," he brushed her hair back and she nodded.

"I love you," she grinned, trapping her tongue between her teeth loving how it sounded.

"I love you too, Pretty Girl," he lifted her chin for a final kiss. "Now I will let you head to sleep," he held her hand and lead her into the dark room, Brooke giggling as he spun her around and kissed her once again.

"I thought you were going to let me go to sleep," she pointed out and he wrapped his arms around her and led her over to the counter, lifting her up and sitting her on top.

"I don't know when I will get to be alone with you again. Just want to kiss you a little longer."

"That works for me," she brought her hands to his cheeks and pulled him closer. Loving anytime she got to kiss him. He was perfect, the most amazing guy she had ever met and she was so crazy about him. And hearing him whisper he loved her earlier made her feel something she hadn't felt in forever. The look he gave while saying it to her, the fear of her not saying it back made her see him in a different light. A vulnerable side she _knew _no one else ever saw and she loved it, she loved him.

"Mmm…" she moaned in his mouth, his tongue licking over hers and making her moan again. The sudden light of the room making the young couple break apart.

"Shit…" Lucas cursed as Brooke pushed him back from her and their eyes widened looking over that the figure at the door.

"Quinn…" Brooke's heart raced looking over at her friend then at her boyfriend not sure what to say. Her friend not looking as shocked as she expected looking at them. A long silence filling the room, Lucas hoping maybe if they just didn't move Quinn wouldn't see them or something. A stupid thought, but a thought he was hoping for.

"I'm sleep walking," Quinn finally spoke as she flipped her hand around and shook her head. "I was never here," she hit the light and spun on her feet.


	20. Chapter 20

"Oh my god we are screwed!"

"Brooke…"

"No you're right we are worse than screwed! We are below screwed!" she threw her hands up as she paced the kitchen.

"Pretty Girl…" he resisted the chuckle watching her move. Yes of course this moment wasn't funny, it was far from it but watching her pace, watching her freak out and to all but curse the end of the world it was kinda funny.

"I mean there is screwed, there is below screwed and there is us!"

"Baby relax…"

"Think about it Lucas," she spun to face him. "Quinn knows!" she yelled in a hush tone. "Quinn knows which means it's a matter of time Clay knows and when Clay knows then…then we are dead!"

"Now that's a little dramatic," he let out a dry laugh sliding off the counter and walking over to her. "Alright," he placed his hands on her shoulders to stop her pacing. "Breathe…"

"Lucas I can't-"

"Shh…" he hushed, placing his finger to her lips. "Just breathe ok?"

"Breathe…" she pulled in a deep breath to calm herself before releasing it.

"That's it, just breathe for me," he ran his hands up and down her arms trying to relax her. "It's ok, everything is ok," he promised and her eyes slowly fluttered up to look at him.

"What are we going to do?"

"Nothing," he brushed her hair back. "We aren't going to do anything because we aren't doing anything wrong. I hate hiding us like we are supposed to be ashamed of it or something. I'm not ashamed of being with you."

"I'm not ashamed either Luke but it doesn't mean we can ignore all this. We did chose to hide us, yes things have changed since the beginning but we did and then we just…we got in so deep and now it worse because we lied to them Lucas."

"I know…I know we did."

"And that is what he will hate, that is what will hurt him the most. Clay and I _never _lie to each other. Ever. We are honest with each other about everything and his life is spent taking care of me."

"It's not like I'm the boogeyman, Brooke," Lucas frowned. "Yes, my past is…_not _great. Yet it's not like I'm going to hurt you."

"I know that," she fell into his touch with a sigh. "But we both know Clay…he doesn't know that," she frowned hating to admit it but knowing it was true. "He thinks even the best of people will hurt me."

"Maybe…maybe we should just talk to Quinn," he frowned and Brooke nodded. "I mean she didn't freak out. She just…she went back upstairs so maybe we could talk to her before she says something to Clay. Explain what is going on, that it's not just some game or anything. Get her to understand what you mean to me."

"Get her to understand that you love me?" she peered up at him under her lashes and he slowly nodded.

"Yeah Pretty Girl," he brushed her hair back and dropped his forehead against hers. "I don't want to lose you Brooke. I feel like I just _really_ got you and I don't…I'm not ready to give you up…"

"I don't want you too," she chewed her lips looking at him. "But I'm afraid when it comes to it that I might lose you."

"No, you won't," he told her quickly, sliding his hand down to her neck and lifting her to kiss him. "I swear you won't," he promised, lifting her up on the counter as her arms snaked around her his neck, his tightening around her slim waist smashing her body against his.

"Good because I really don't want to get hurt again," she whimpered against his lips, fisting her fingers through his hair.

"You won't get hurt again," he promised, lifting her in his arms, her legs wrapping around his waist. "I promise you won't."

"I love you," she whispered along his lips as he added more pressure to their kiss. "I love you so much Lucas…"

"I love you too," he smiled, his hand searching for his doorknob. "And I'm not going to lose you," he told her pushing open his bedroom door. "I promise," he stepped inside his room and shut the door behind him.

* * *

"Mmm…" Brooke stretched her arms open and arched her back feeling a slight pop as she rolled over in her bed. "You have a sudden girly body," Brooke groaned very aware of whose body was beside her.

"Yeah, I've been told that," she heard a slight laugh. "But Clay seems to enjoy it."

"Well it's a hot one," she flipped over on her back staring at the ceiling. "So I understand his love of it," she teased, flipping her head to the side looking at her friend.

"I think you are sleeping with enough people in this house without adding me to that list," her face turned serious and the brunette looked down embarrassed of how she got caught the night before. "You should have told me…"

"I wanted to Quinn. Every time you asked or when we were alone I wanted to tell you but…"

"But what?"

"I have no excuse for lying to you. You asked point blank and I should have been honest. Yet we didn't mean for it to become serious," she defended quickly sitting up on her bed. "I mean we met and he was cute and fun and then I find out he knows Clay…"

"Wait…you knew him before you found out he was friends with Clay? Like before we moved back?" Quinn questioned and Brooke weighed that in her head a moment. She could lie, say she met him one me when she visited Clay, which was a huge lie since she never had, but it still might have helped her case. Yet it would also dig her deeper.

"No," she shook her head. "We met yes before I found out but it was here. We met out somewhere and had lunch and it was fun."

"Your Luke's mystery girl he was talking about that day," Quinn conceded and Brooke nodded. "He's the reason you were smiling like an idiot," she also stated and Brooke again nodded. "Why did you just tell me? Tell Clay?"

"You know how Clay is Quinn," Brooke frowned climbing from the bed. "I love him but he is so over protective. We both know he would _never _let me date one of his friends. Plus Lucas freaked out…he…he didn't want to just _screw around_ with Clay's little sister.

"Last night he seemed fine just screwing around with his friend's sister," Quinn flipped her hair back over her shoulder and Brooke's eyes slanted into a glare.

"Lucas and I are _not_ screwing around," she made that point clear quickly. "At first yes ok we were friends who screwed around but we aren't doing that anymore."

"Then what are you doing Brooke? Because I've seen this before, I've seen you go after the wrong guy and get hurt. I love Lucas I do but how do you expect a _serious _relationship with someone if you always start off the same way?"

"Please, please don't lecture me Quinn," Brooke begged knowing it sounded bad. Of course it was not the ideal relationship at first but she really didn't need her friend telling her what was all wrong with the things she did.

"I'm not trying to lecture you Brooke, I just…I knew there was something," she shook her head with a frown. "I saw the looks, the long gazes…I just…god I thought maybe I was wrong."

"There is nothing wrong with what we are doing Quinn."

"Then why are you keeping it a secret?" Quinn questioned and Brooke looked down not knowing how to answer that. "If you didn't think you were doing something wrong then why hide it? Why sneak around everyone if you didn't know something wasn't right about all of this?"

"I love him," Brooke whispered looking down as she played with the necklace around her neck. "I know you may not get it and I don't expect you too. What we have been doing has been wrong. We should have told the truth and not hide it but I'm not ashamed of being with him Quinn."

"I'm not saying you should be ashamed Brooke," she shook her head quickly. "You just shouldn't have lied. I asked you so many times if you had something going on with him and to my face you constantly told me no. How could you not trust me enough to be honest with me?"

"I'm sorry," the brunette frowned chewing her bottom lip. "I didn't mean to hurt you. At first…at first it was just a summer fun thing. I was there, he was there and we were friends. We figured Clay wouldn't like that so we wouldn't say anything because it wasn't anything serious," she shrugged as if it was no big deal. "Yet then we talked and I liked talking to him. I liked being around him and when I wasn't around him I wanted to be and I just…I fell for him Quinn."

"And he fell back," Quinn dropped down on the bed, breathing out a long breathe. "Oh boy Brooke…"

"I know," she fiddled with her fingers. "I don't want to lose him Quinn and I don't want to put you in a tough spot but I'm not…I'm not ready to tell Clay. Please Quinn I'm begging you not to tell him. Please?"

"I love you Brooke," Quinn told her, grabbing her hand. "You are my best friend and I want you happy. Yet Clay is my boyfriend, lying almost screwed us up once so I won't lie to him again," she told her and Brooke slowly nodded understanding that. "But…" she straightened up and Brooke's head flew up to look at her. "I do sleep walk a lot….sometimes my mind just imagines things. My mind is pretty fuzzy when I do and last night…well last night I might have just been seeing things."

"Quinn!" Brooke threw her arms around her and pulled her close. "Oh my god thank you!"

"But…" she pulled back to look at her smiling friend. "There is a but…."

"There normally is…"

"But I won't lie to Clay. He asks me…he questions if I think something is going on or if I know something I can't lie to him."

"I would never ask you too," Brooke told her quickly never wanting to be the reason problems occur with her brother and his girlfriend. She loved them both and never wanted either of them to lie for her and it mess them up. That would kill her.

"Ok," Quinn straightened up with a smile. "Now tell me…tell me all about you and your lover…"

"Really?" Brooke giggled and Quinn nodded, not at all missing the new happy attitude of both her friends. "Ok well it was weird at first because we met when I got my tattoo done…and I guess it all went from there…"

* * *

"Boyfriend!" Brooke skipped into the bathroom with a grin. "Hello…" she grinned putting her hands on Lucas's shoulders as the steam filled the room.

"Hello Pretty Girl," he peaked over her shoulder at the closed door. "Is it ok you are in here?"

"Yeah, Quinn took Clay out so we could talk," she ran her finger up his bare chest before peering up at him. "She isn't going to say anything. She isn't going to lie but she isn't going to tell him," she informed him and a wide grin stretched across his face. "Lucas!" she squealed when he lifted her up and pulled her in the shower with him. "I have clothes on…"

"So…" he pushed her up against the wall behind her, the water turning her blue top slowly a shade darker. Brooke suddenly aware of her boyfriend standing naked in front of her. "We can fix that…" his hand ran up under her shirt, the fingers tickling her ribs making her giggle.

"Luke…" she pretended to pout as his thumb brushed along the underwire of her bra. "I'm all wet…"

"Oh really?" his brows wiggled at her and she blushed looking down.

"Not like that stupid…" her nails racked over his chest.

"Well…" he dipped his head down kissing along her collar bone and her body arched towards him. "Let's get these wet clothes off you," his fingers curled around the string on her waist band and giving it a tug. The gray fabric clinging to her skin as he slid his hand in the back of them and lifted her up in his arms.

"Mmm…" she moaned as he pushed himself between her legs, hooking her legs on his hips as she pulled her shirt over her head. The sound of heavy, wet material dropping on the tile floor as she tossed it over the shower rod.

"Look…" he got a smile pulling back. "Half of those wet clothes gone," he smirked and she giggled as he pulled the last bit of her pants off her left leg and let it join her shirt. "Even better," he licked his lips dropping his mouth to cover over hers and she groaned in his mouth, before Brooke knowing it her naked body was pushed against her boyfriend's as his tongue wrestled around with hers.

"How long before they get back?" he wondered, her whimpering when his body pushed harder against her center in almost a teasing way.

"Luke…" her arms tightened around his neck as she rubbed herself against him. His words not even registering to her, her mind set on one thing. "Please?"

"We can't if we don't have time," his lips curved into a smirk and she wanted so bad to kick him.

"Don't be mean to me…" she pouted and he chuckled, his body itself wanting nothing more to just slide right into her.

"Tell me…" he pulled back resting his forehead against him. "Tell me what I mean to you again…" his tone changing slight as he looked at her.

"What?" the seriousness in his face worrying her a bit.

"Tell me…" his knuckles stroked across her cheek look at her, the water droplets running down her forehead and along her swollen lips. "I just want to hear you say it again," his thumb stroked across her bottom lip and slipped into the corner.

"Why?" she ran her hand through his wet hair and he shrugged and mumbled an _'I don't know…'_ "Yes you do," she pushed lifting his chin so he looked at her. "Luke…I'm not going anywhere…"

"I know…" his voice waivered a bit, doubt flashing through him. "I just…"

"Just want me to remind _myself_ what I feel for you?" she raised a brow as he fell silent. "I'm not going to forget my feelings Luke…No matter who finds out or what happens. Just because I don't say it doesn't mean I'm suddenly going to not love you anymore because I do…I love you Lucas… That I know isn't going to change."

"You just mean a lot to me Brooke. And I'm honestly worried you are going to slip away," he let out a dry laugh really sure when Clay found out he would lose her.

"I'm not," she cupped his cheeks in her hands looking at him. "You and me Broody Boy…just us…"

"Just us," he grinned lifting his head and brushing his lips against her.

"Now please…" she pulled him closer. "Please make love to me…I need to feel you…" she pulled his bottom lip back and a shiver ran down his spine. Lucas positioning between her thighs as he grazed against her ones again and feeling her quiver. "Uhh…" she sucked on his lip as he pushed himself slowly into her. "Thank god," she dropped her head to his shoulder and bit down.

Pushing her up against the wall Lucas thrust himself in and out of her feeling her body quickly start to shake around him. Being with her was like no one else he had ever been with. Every inch of him begged for her, craved her and when he finally had her…god it never felt like enough.

"Luke…" her heart pounded in her chest as his fingers gripped into her thighs. The hot water running over both their bodies as the hot steam filled her longs with every breath.

Her moans are magical as he pumps in and out of her and her nails digging into his back sends a burning through his body that makes him never want to be without her. She begged him not to stop, pleads he goes on longer and he does everything in him to fulfill that plead.

"Lucas…" Her raspy voice moans as her nails dig into his head and he sucks hard on her neck. A mark she was sure Clay might notice and question her on but she didn't care. When they were together, when Lucas was doing things to her body that drove her crazy she didn't care what anyone thought.

Her breathing became faster, her heart raced against his and when he felt her hips buckle he breathed out the relief as he thrusts hard into her hitting his release and slamming his lips against hers. Her nails digging through his hair as their lips hooked and tongues dancing together. Lucas body draining as he held her against the wall, her hands holding onto his jaw as his left a line of goose bumps before settling on her hips.

"I love you," Brooke whispered through the rooming pulling out of their kiss and looking at him. "I love you so much Lucas," she told him, her eyes locked onto his blue ones that had a light in them she only saw when he was looking at her.

"I love you too," he grinned pushing her wet dark hair out of her face as her heart rate started to slow down. "We will figure everything out alright?" he told her knowing he was more trying to convince himself of that then her. "In time it will all work out."

"As long as we are together," she nodded in agreement.

"Yes," his forehead dropped against hers as he breathed her in. "Things will work out Pretty Girl; we just have to do it together."

_So if you read my other story…__**Into Your Arms**__… you will see my lack of update is because of three things…_

_New job…_

_Lack of sleep…_

_And an AWESOME birthday! Seriously best birthday ever! I love my brothers and friends! It was great!_

_But if you haven't read that story now you know where I've been haha!_

_Sorry so short! Sorry so long on update!_

_Please review and if you haven't check out my new story! Its mentioned above you know…in the print that looks all __**BOLD!**__ HAHA!_

_Enjoy!_


	21. Chapter 21

"Go away…" Lucas groaned burying his face in the sweet scent of strawberries. The light suddenly glaring into his room making his eyes burn.

"Brooke…" a hand slapped her leg making her groan.

"Five more minutes," she curled her body into the boy beside her, the sleep slowly taking back over her.

"No, you need to wake up now!" Quinn snapped tossing a glance at the door back to the couple laying all snuggled on the bed. "Brooklyn!" she grabbed the edge of the sheet giving it a tug and suddenly revealing two barely covered bodies.

"Jesus Christ Quinn," Lucas rolled over searching for something to cover himself with. "What is your problem?"

"My problem is that it's almost _ten _in the morning and as hard as I try I can only keep your brother in his bedroom for so long!" she reminded them watching the realization slap both the people in the face.

"Shit!" Brooke freaked, jumping from the bed and grabbing her clothes. "Why didn't you wake me sooner?" she tugged her hair in a ponytail freaking out.

"Right this is my fault," she waved her hand around the room shaking her head. "You sneaking into Lucas bed, fooling around with him and forgetting to wake up is my fault. Obviously this is my fault!" she tossed her hands up annoyed. "It's like dealing with children…" they heard her grumble before walking out and slamming the door. Both staring at the door before glancing back at each other and breaking into a laugh.

"I do kinda feel like I live with my parents," Lucas admitted stretching his arms over his head and resting back on his back. "I mean being quiet during sex, sneaking my girl in and out of my room…Just like high school…Just you know now a _constant _girl," he teased and she rolled her eyes scuffing at him.

"Oh shut up," Brooke grabbed the sheet from the floor and threw it at him.

"But…" he crawled down his bed to reach her at the end. "None of the girls were as gorgeous as you," his arms circled around her waist kissing the side of her head.

"Nice recovery," she playfully rolled her eyes as she slipped back on her socks and clothes.

"Do you know how painful it is to watch you _put _clothes on? Like watching a present get wrapped knowing you can't play with it for a while."

"Lucas!" she squealed as he yanked her back on his bed. "I have to go…."

"Nope stay," he slipped his hand down her body to start undoing her pants.

"Lucas…Clay…Quinn is right, she can't keep him busy for long…"

"Damn parent rules," he growled nipping her bottom lip before rolling back.

"I'm sorry Boyfriend," she patted his chest as she climbed off the bed. "You can un-wrap me later…"

"Promise?" he raised a brow and she giggled throwing him a wink before slowly opening the door and slipping out of it. "Ugh!" he growled rolling on his stomach and burying his face in his pillow. "I hate my life…" he growled wishing more than anything he had his own place at this moment.

* * *

"Seven…" Quinn giggled as she held her boyfriend's hand and they strolled down the sidewalk.

"Yes seven…I think that is a solid time frame…" he nodded pleased with that answer.

"Baby I'll be thirty…" she stated like he wasn't aware of this.

"So…." He spun her to face him with a smile. "Thirty or ninety you will be just as sexy," he smirked leaning down to give her a sweet kiss.

"True…but you don't you want to marry a sexy me before I'm old and wrinkly?" she questioned thinking Clay's little life plan was a little too far in the future. "I mean I want babies…lots of them and I don't want my first when I'm thirty…"

"Well…" he pondered the thought for a moment. "We can have babies before then…"

"Yeah I know that but…Well do you really want a baby with me and us not being married?" she raised her brow feeling her heart race in her chest as she watched him debate everything in his head. "It's just then we are completely and forever committed to each other," she slowly started walking back down the sidewalk. "If we make that commitment before marriage we can't change it…I mean in seven years you can change your mind and leave but if we have a child…well you can't…"

"Quinn…" Clay slowly took her hand to stop her from walking. "What is this? Where is all this coming from?" he questioned not getting why she started wondering about marriage and children and just life in general so much all of a sudden.

"Nowhere…" she shook her head it really not coming from anywhere. Her just curious.

"Hey…" Clay titled her chin up to look at him. "What's wrong?" he questioned and her eyes just trailed downward as she fiddled with her hands. "I want you happy…" he said brushing her hair back. "Us being married doesn't suddenly make us together or not together. And us having a baby together doesn't lock me to you forever. It locks you to me," he teased and she cracked a slight smile. "And trust me I'm not letting you go anywhere…even if I have to lock you in a closet for the rest of your life…"

"Ok…" she cracked a half broken smile. "I just love you so much," she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him to hug her. "And I don't want you going anywhere…"

"I won't," he chuckles, pulling back and giving her a kiss. "Now come on you Crazy Girl…Let's go get you something to eat…"

"Ok…" she nodded, taking her hand in his and following, knowing she was starving for just about anything.

* * *

"I don't like that one," Brooke shook her head, as she laid on the couch, her feet propped in her boyfriend's lap.

"What is wrong with this one?" Lucas rolled his eyes glancing down at her.

"I don't know," she shrugged, going back to reading her magazine. "Just don't like it."

"Alright," he shook his head, knitting his eyes together a little more as he read the article before him.

Glancing over her magazine Brooke studied they boy beside her. He was so damn sexy. He had on his old worn jeans, that when he stood and walked around hugged his hips perfectly, his hair had grown out a little, the sun had kissed his gorgeous shirtless body with a ginger bread color and every times his teeth dragged across his bottom lip, she resisted the urge to growl. He was so perfect, she amazing and she hated to think at some point she could lose him.

"You know," Brooke tossed the magazine on the table and crawled over towards him. "We should stop all this…" she took the laptop from his lap and placed it on the tale beside them.

"Brooke…" he leaned back on the couch, shaking his head. "I need that," he groaned a bit but she shook her head.

"No you don't," she positioned herself in his lap. "That is just silly stuff," she waved her hand over her head. "This is fun stuff," she grinned, leaning down to kiss him.

"Pretty Girl," he frowned a bit shaking his head.

"Luke…" she whined, pulling back when he didn't return her kiss. "You can apartment hunt _anytime,_" she pointed out. "This is the only time we get to be like this…"

"I know but I want your opinion on what I'm looking at," he told her, understanding her reasoning but still wanting to find a place to live. "And as of now you hate _everything _I've been looking at…"

"You look cute in glasses," she joked and his eyes narrowed.

"Brooke…"

"Fine," she tossed her hands up annoyed. "Look for some stupid apartment. I would think as a guy, you would want to screw your girlfriend but I guess not," she jerked from his lap and stomped towards the kitchen.

"What the hell?" Lucas stood, greatly confused by what just happened. "Brooke…" he followed after her.

"No," she slapped his hand away from her when he went to grab her. "Go look at your new apartments."

"What is your deal?" his brows creased completely lost by her attitude. "Are you trying to pick a fight with me?"

"No Lucas," she spun, her hand on her hip. "I would never think to pick a fight with you," she slammed the cabinet door shut, making him cringe. "Because guess what? I don't care," she gave a fake tight lip smile before spinning on her feet and once again away from him.

"Oh my god, I don't get women," he growled, dropping his head back and hearing the bedroom door slam. Dragging his feet to follow he trailed up the stairs to his girlfriend's bedroom, opening the door to find her lying on her bed. "Tired?" he questioned, climbing up on the bed beside her.

"No," she shook her head, honestly not tired at all.

"Want to tell me what's wrong?" he kissed her shoulder, sliding his hand to her hip. "Or…not talk at all?" he smirked, popping the button on her jeans, and slowly tugging at the zipper.

"I'm not in the mood," she slapped his hand away and readjusted her pants.

"You were in the mood five minutes ago," he pulled back annoyed.

"And now I'm not…" she bit back and he flipped on his back.

"Brooke…" he pinched the bridge of his nose, breathing in deep. "Can't you just tell me what I did, please?" he rolled his head to the side to look at her. "Because I honestly don't have a clue."

"I…" her voice cracked. "I don't want you to leave me," she gave a heart broken shrug.

"What do you mean leave you?"

"You are looking at apartments Luke," she frowned. "Apartments that aren't exactly down the road from me…"

"Pretty Girl," he slid himself closer, running his hand across her cheek. "I need a place to live…"

"Why can't you just stay with me?" she sniffled a bit, really not wanting to cry. "There is room…"

"You're right, there is room. Lots of room," he agreed. "But I have no privacy here, _we _have no privacy here," he shrugged. "I can't do anything here without worrying if Clay is going to round the corner or even sleep in with _my girlfriend_ because I'm going to get caught. Like I'm doing something I shouldn't be…"

"I know," she nodded, playing with his necklace. "I just want you here with me," she snuggled close to him. "But soon you are going to move and start work and I'm going to go off to school and there will be all these girls around you Lucas. These smart, gorgeous girls and I can't really be mad? I mean if I'm at school can I really be upset if you are with someone else?"

"Is that what you seriously think?" he peeled her back to look at him. "You want me to stay here so I can…can be watched by everyone?"

"No Lucas," she sat up to face him. "I'm not saying it to make you have a babysitter but you have to have thought about it? You are _settling _down here. I honestly have never planned on staying. Clay left, he got to experience life outside of Tree Hill. I want that…"

"I don't know what you want me to do…"

"I don't know…" her voice cracked and she laid her head back on his chest. "I just love you," she told him. "And I'm afraid that I'm going to leave for school and you are going to stay here and we just be some summer fling. A nice memory to look back on but nothing more."

"I love you Brooke," he kissed the top of her head. "And if you don't think the thought of you away at some school terrifies me then you are wrong. I'm not stupid; I see how guys look at you. I know you won't be at school a week before guys ask you out. I think about it all the time. But I want this to work; I want to be with you."

"I want to be with you too," she wiggled herself up and pressed her lips to his.

"We will figure it all out Pretty Girl," he mumbled against her lips and felt her nod. "It might be hard, we might have to fight to make it work but I want too. I want to work at this as long as you want too. I want you happy." He brushed her hair back. "And no one is going to pop up in my life that will make me think differently on that. You are _all _I've ever wanted. You're perfect…"

"Lucas I'm so far from perfect," she told him, him thinking way too highly of her.

"You are perfect," he grinned. "And if you want to go out and have fun and enjoy like, experience life as you put it, then do it," he shrugged. "I'll just wait here in boring ole Tree Hill until my Pretty Girl comes back," he gave that smile that made her heart tighten in her chest.

"Ok," she grinned leaning up to press her lips against his. "Want me to help you look at apartments now? I'll be nice," she promised knowing earlier she wasn't giving _any _feedback. It really scared her how much he wanted to move out. She experienced the boyfriend living away from her, she got cheated on, she got her heart completely shattered in a million pieces and she didn't want that with Lucas.

Yes she knew that living away at college was way more tempting then living in Tree Hill but it could still happen. Especially if she wasn't around to stop him.

"No," he shook his head with a sneak grin. "You were right. I can look at apartments anytime," his hand slid down her body making her shiver. "Right now I want to do something else…"

"Oh really?" she kinked a brow with a giggle.

"Really," he smirked covering his mouth over hers. "And this time no stopping," he teased flipping himself over on top of her and pinning her hands above her head.

"Lucas…" she giggled, lacing her fingers with his. "Mmm…" she moaned against his mouth. "I love you Boyfriend…"

"I love you too, baby," his hands gripped hers and he rolled his hips forward. A moan echoing through the room and within seconds clothes went flying and bodies connected.


	22. Chapter 22

"You have the most innocent giggle ever," Lucas grinned as he knocked his girlfriend's hair back. "I love hearing it," he leaned down capturing her mouth back with hers.

"I'm so glad for that," she grinned, sucking his bottom lip making him groan. "You know," she gripped her hand through his hair and pulled him back to look at her. "I've found an amazing perk to when you have your own place."

"And what might that be my Pretty Girl?"

"That we can do this all day," she ran her hands down his naked chest. "I get to look at this gorgeous body all day and no one can say anything," she sucked her bottom lip, running her eyes over his naked torso.

"You think I'm just going to walk around naked all day?" he raised a brow with a teasing tone.

"Well I assumed if I'm walking around naked it's only fair you do also," she mumbled, tracing her finger slowly over his collar bone.

"Oh I will walk around in whatever you want if I get that in return," he lit up like a kid on Christmas and she giggled.

"I love you so much, Luke," she leaned up for a kiss.

"I love you too," he grinned, never hearing that from someone and trusting it so much.

"What are you thinking?" she ran her hand through his hair, noticing a distant look in his eyes.

"I…I want to tell Clay," he confessed and her eyes widened.

"What?"

"I love you Brooke," he told her honestly. "And I'm tired of hiding it like I should be ashamed of it. For the first time in my life I have someone… I have someone care about me and think I can do things…someone who believes in me," he lets out a small grin and she loves the look of content on his face.

"I do believe in you… I believe you can do anything you want Luke."

"And I want to tell Clay," he repeated and she felt her heart race. "I want to take you out Brooke; I don't want you to think our lives are going to be forever just locked in a bedroom somewhere."

"I don't… I don't think that Lucas," she told him quickly, that never crossing her mind. "I know you don't look at us as just…just sex."

"I know that," he brushed her hair back. "I just want to feel like I'm in a real relationship with you. Not hiding, not sneaking around…nothing. At the end of the day I want to be able to talk to my girlfriend, hold her and kiss her and not give a damn who is around."

"I…" she felt her heart race in her chest. "We can tell him," she said slowly, the fear of him knowing scaring the life out of her. She loved Lucas she did, but she also loved her brother and knew him better than anyone. He could handle a lot of things but them lying to him…god he was going to hate that. "Just…just give me time to figure out how I want to. Please just give me time."

"Ok," he frowned, really not wanting to put it off. They've put it off so long he knew it was going to be bad, he just feared they waited any longer it was just going to make matters worse.

"I'm sorry Luke," she frowned, knowing he hated this.

"It's ok Pretty Girl," he trapped her chin between his finger and thumb, lifting her chin for a sweet kiss. "Nothing to be sorry about… I love you Brooke, I will do anything you want," he told her, almost positive anything Brooke Davis asked or ever wanted, he would do. She had him completely wrapped around her slim little finger.

"Thank you baby," she grinned, biting down on her bottom lip. "You're the best," she slipped her arms around his neck, pulling his chest flat against hers. "And I think it's time I show you just how much," she smirked, a chill running down his spine and a growl escaping his lips as they rolled around in the bed and he quickly slipped back inside her.

* * *

Leaning back Clay smiled as he watched his girlfriend. He truly loved watching her as she took part in her favorite thing. She would get such a look of content on her face every time her finger would press down on late little button, capturing a moment of beauty. She got lost in her work, the entire world disappeared around her as she photographed her surroundings and he loved it.

He swore he could watch her all day.

There was a time when he lost this, lost her and reliving that made his chest hurt inside. Other than Brooke, he never really loved anyone before. Brooke was his little sister, so he loved her as older brothers do but at the same time their bond was special. He swore she would always be the most important person to him, yet then he met Quinn.

She was the shy girl in his class that he would occasionally talk too. Yet she would normally just a mumble an answer before disappearing into her own thoughts. However that all changed when his best friend/roommate brought her home. First he was angered, couldn't stand the idea of his friend using her like he had seen him do to so many other girls. However with a disgusted face, a laugh from both Lucas quickly explained he had known Quinn for years, her sister dated his brother and were just great friends.

That was all the sandy blonde needed to put on his signature crocked grin and take every opportunity to talk to the shy girl, who turned out not to be so shy once you got to know her. The day Clay Davis met Quinn James changed his life and the day she took him back, he made the decision he would spend his entire life making hers perfect.

"You know…" he played a thought as she slowly made her way back over to the bench he was on. "I've been thinking…"

"About?" her gorgeous eyes sparkled and it made his heart skip a beat, damn she was beautiful.

"You should not give up your photography," he stated and watched her frown. She decided while visiting her family she was going to put it on the back burner and focus on something real. Something more realistic as a career since it, as of now, wasn't holding many options. It killed Clay to see the pain on her face when she decided that.

"Clay…" she frowned, shaking her head. "I can't just keep hoping something is going to happen. I have to be responsible. I mean I need a job, I can't forever live in your parent's house."

"I know that Quinn," he grabbed her hand in his. "But this is your passion, your love," he tapped the camera in her lap. "I'm not going to let you give that up. It's what you want to do; it's what you _love _to do. You've always told me to follow my dreams and even when I wanted to give up, you wouldn't let me. I'm not going to let you," he gave a half shoulder shrug.

"Clay, I love you for saying that but just because I don't pursue this as a career, doesn't mean I'll never take photos again."

"I know that, but Quinn, you are not a nine to five, behind a desk person, I love you but you're not," he teased and she cracked a laugh. "You would go mad doing that every day and you going mad will cause me to go mad. And if we both go mad clearly we are going to need to go to therapy and can you imagine that bill every month?" he teased and she started to laugh. "So in the long run I'm saving us a ton of money."

"You're insane you know that?" she laughed, truly loving her boyfriend more than anything in that moment.

"Just about you," he laid on such a cheesy line; she couldn't help but reward him with a sweet kiss. "I can afford to take care of us Quinn. Maybe we will have some hard times, but all young couples struggle when they first start off. Yet I would _hate _myself every day knowing you weren't completely happy in what you're doing."

"Yeah," she bit her bottom lip as her eyes peered up at him. "Six months," she grinned a little. "After six months if I can't find something…I'll explore other options."

"Six months, or a thousand months, I don't care Quinn…as long as I know you are doing what you love, I don't care how long it takes," he smiles, brushing her hair back. "I love you."

"I love you too," she smiled, sliding her fingers through his hair and crashing her lips into his. Her teeth nipping his bottom lip, making a growl escape him as his hands pulled her body closer.

"My god," the teasing, way too familiar voice rang in both the couple's ears. "Is this all you Davis's do?" his smirked, plastered on his face, when the couple pulled apart.

"What do you want Felix?" Quinn growled, swearing this guy popped up at all the _worst _times.

"Nothing, just thought I'd take a nice stroll in the park," his hands shuffled in his pockets, looking around the not so crowded park. "But it was interrupted by a Davis…once again," anger dropped in his eyes, the thought of Brooke and Lucas still making his blood boil.

"You really need to get over her, Felix," Quinn told him, gently rubbing her hand on her boyfriend's arm to relax him, knowing the presence of this one person made him madder than anyone.

"Trust me Quinn, I am," he tried to defend, all knowing it was a lie. "I'm just saying the fact she parades all over town, sharing spit with that guy, she might get a little rep. One we know she has had a couple times," he smirked and Clay's jaw clutched.

"Watch your mouth jackass," he ordered that not going to slid with him. "You are so damn stupid…"

"Oh really?" Felix leaned back on his feet. "Enlighten me on my stupidity please?"

"Brooke and Lucas aren't together dumbass," he informed him, missing as his girlfriend cringed and glanced down beside him. "She just told you that shit because she wanted you to leave her alone."

"Oh really?" his smile grew a little. "If it was an act how come the last few weeks they've been all over each other?" his brow arched and Clay's pulled together. "Just last weekend, Tim mentioned seeing her all pinned up against the shack on the boardwalk. I wasn't around then," he gave a satisfied smile, knowing the _real _truth behind Brooke and Lucas… Last week he overheard Mouth and Eli talking about it, apparently Miss Sweet Brooke was fooling around with a certain best friend and to add some great fuel to that fire, a certain brother didn't have a single clue.

"You don't know what you're talking about," Clay shook his head, playing in his mind what was happening last weekend.

"Why are you so surprised by this, I mean unless-" his eyes widened with fake shock and Quinn shot him a glare. "Unless you didn't know. I'm sorry man; I just assumed you would know. I mean she is _your_ little sister and he is your _best friend_."

"Felix get the hell out of here," Quinn snapped, seeing as the wheels started to turn in her boyfriend's head.

"Look I didn't mean to upset anyone," he held up his hands, faking innocence. "I honestly thought he knew."

"There is nothing to know," Clay snapped, jerking his body up. "You are just full of shit and don't know a damn thing."

"Really?" his dark brow kinked up, a slight feeling of excitement ripping through him. "Ask her," he said, Clay's lip twitching slightly. "We both know she can't lie to you for shit, so ask her. Ask who she's been fucking all over town because for once," he let out a bitter laugh, taking a step back. "For once it's not me," he told him, giving them both a last glance before walking off.

"Clay…" Quinn stood, carefully touching his shoulder. "Baby don't let him get to you. Everyone knows he is full of shit."

"Where is Brooke right now?" he questioned, staring off into nothing.

"I…" she opened her mouth and snapped it back. Truly not knowing at all what she should say in that moment. She didn't want to lie to him, she told both Lucas and Brooke if he asked she wouldn't but she didn't want to see him get hurt. She was really pissed at both Brooke and Lucas for putting her in this spot. "Didn't she say she was going to the mall?" she closed her eyes, swearing that was the first time in their entire relationship she lied to him.

"Bullshit," he jerked forward, taking off down the sidewalk.

"Clay! Clay where are you going?" she rushed to catch up to him.

"She told me she was going to Rachel's," he growled, moving faster to his car.

"Right! I was mistaken, that's what she said," she slapped her hand to her head, cursing her answer.

"You're lying," he spun to face her, her slamming hard into him. "You are lying to me Quinn."

"I'm…"

"Don't…" he ordered, his eyes turning dark. "Tell me Quinn… is she? Is she messing around with him?" he questioned, his heart racing, truly not wanting to know the answer.

"I…" she opened her mouth to answer and it snapped back shut. Her truly not knowing what she was supposed to say in that moment. "I don't know," she lied looking down, feeling his body tense in front of her.

"I'm going to kill him," he growled, spinning on his feet and back away from her. "I'm going to fucking kill him!"

* * *

"Where are you thinking about going to school?" Lucas questioned as he laid in bed with his girl. Her resting comfortably on the pillows as he laid flat, his chin resting on her stomach as he looked up at her.

"I don't know," Brooke admitted, running her hand through his blonde hair, it completely disheveled from their daily events. "At first I wanted to go to California, go to a school out there because when I visited Clay I feel in love with it. However," she pondered a thought for a moment. "I don't know…"

"California is a fun place to live, always something to do. Well depending on where you live but at the same time I never realized how much I missed the small town life until I moved back here," he admitted and she slowly nodded getting that.

"I don't know if I want to be that far away from Clay," she frowned a little. "He's my best friend you know? And I just got him back, so I may just stay close. I've got accepted to some places in South Carolina, Georgia… but also places like New York, and they have a great fashion school. I mean heck its New York."

"You should go," he nodded, tracing his finger slowly around her belly button, watching the goose bumps rise from his touch. "Don't give up opportunities Brooke, Clay's not going anywhere, neither is Quinn," he told her, his eyes peering up at her, her bottom lip, sucking between her teeth. Him slowly climbing his half naked body up her, until his face rested right before hers. "Neither am I," he gave a half grin, watching the air escape her.

"I know," she slowly nodded, tilting her chin up for a sweet kiss. "If I'm in New York, you going to come visit me?" she kinked a brow and he grinned.

"Every chance I get," he brushed her hair back.

"I'd want you to definitely come around Christmas, it's so amazing then," she explained, the small memory of her father taking her and Clay a few times over the years. Of course he disappeared on business and it was mostly just them two but it was still great, Clay made it great.

"I wouldn't miss it," he gave a tight lipped smile; not wanting to admit her leaving was a very painful thought to him.

"Good," she grinned, wrapping her arms around his neck. The sudden low growl, filling the room and making the blonde erupt into laughter and the brunette blushed.

"What was that?" he chuckled, pulling himself back to look down at her flat stomach.

"I'm hungry…" pink brushed her cheeks and he chuckled at how cute she was. "It's not my fault!" she pouted, slamming her hand to his shoulder. "You haven't let me leave my bed all day," she pointed out and he got a sneak grin.

"Yes, clearly my fault," he leaned down, giving her a gentle kiss. "Let's feed you," he leaned up on the bed, reaching for her hand and tugging her up. Brooke pulling her shirt over her head, Lucas tugging on his boxers and gym shorts, them lacing their fingers together as he lead them out her room and down to the kitchen.

"Alright my broody boy," Brooke hopped up on the counter with a grin. "Feed me," she grinned, loving everything Lucas cooked.

"Yes my Pretty Girl," he patted her leg making her smile. She loved his little touches, no matter how small, if part of him touched her, her skin set a flame.

"_Brooke!_" his voice boomed through the house and both froze, tearing their eyes from each other to hear the door slam and heavy footsteps going through the house. "_Brooke! Where are you?_"

"I'm…" she cleared her throat, Lucas sliding away from her, putting a safe distance. "I'm in the kitchen Bubba," she flipped her mood quick, her eyes widening when her brother suddenly appeared. "Clay…" her heart raced, seeing the look in his eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Clay…" Quinn appeared behind them, her mouthing _sorry _to Brooke and her stomach dropped.

"Clay…" she jumped off the counter, her eyes shifting from Lucas back to her brother.

"Clay, man," Lucas ran a nervous hand through his hair. "What's up man?"

"What's up man?" he let out a bitter laugh, sliding his finger along the counter top. "I don't know _man_, what is up?" he tossed his hand to the side, looking at his _friend_. "What are you two doing?" he raised a brow, stopping right in front of the blonde.

"Eating…" Brooke hopped off the counter, sliding beside her brother. "Luke was just about to make something to eat."

"Eat, huh?" his lip flared and his eyes stayed locked on his friend before him. "Brooke," he turned his head to face his little sister. "I thought you were going to the mall, or was it Rachel's?"

"Oh…I was…earlier," she fiddled with his sleeve, Clay's eyes narrowing down on the action.

"You're…you're lying," he stated and her eyes jumped up to his.

"No… I really-"

"Am lying," he said slowly, and she swallowed hard.

"She really hasn't been here Clay," Lucas tried to defend, him shutting up when those cold eyes locked onto him.

"You know," he laughed, shaking his head. "You're better at it," he waved his finger at his friend. "But you are a shitty liar too," he informed him, Brooke eyes snapping to her boyfriend and her body started to tremble. "So you see, I'm not too concerned with what I'm about to ask, because I will clearly be able to tell."

"Tell what?" Brooke questioned, cutting her eyes over at Quinn, to see her eyes dropping to the floor. "Tell what Bubba?" her heart started to pound in her chest.

"I'd rather you just tell me," Clay's eyes lock onto his best friend, his jaw locking, very aware of that look. "Tell me Luke…have you?" he raised a brow, Lucas swallowing dryly, those words passing his own lips once before. Him knowing what he was asking, because at the time he had asked the same thing.

"Clay…" he spoke slowly, watching the timer tick in his friend.

"Brooke…" Quinn reached for her friend, needing her to be pulled away from what might happen.

"Clay, what's wrong?" Brooke's voice cracked, her being tugged towards her friend.

"Tell me…" he repeated, ignoring everyone else around. "Have…you?" he said slower and Brooke's eyes jumped around, not at all understand what was happening.

"Yeah," Lucas answered with a dry laugh, after a long pause. "Yeah, I have," he told him honestly, figuring lying was no use now.

"You bastard," he seethed, yanking his arm back and his fist flying forward.

"Clay!" Brooke dove at him, Lucas stumbling backwards a step as the blow landed to his cheek. "What are you doing?" she freaked. "Lucas, are you ok?" she worried, grabbing his face to look at it, but he pushed her back.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Clay snapped, truly wondering what was running through his friend's mind that made him think that was ok. "Did you…did you ever once just think with something other than your dick?"

"Clay!" both Brooke and Quinn shrieked, not believing he just said that.

"That's rich, coming from you," Lucas chuckled, pulling his jaw until it popped.

"Me?" his eyes widened confused. "I'm not the one _fucking _my friend's baby sister!" he snapped and Brooke's hand flew to her forehead, feeling so many things racing through her.

"Bubba…" Brooke slid in front of him, her heart racing in her chest. "I can explain… please let me explain."

"No," he glared down at her and she felt as her body shrunk down before him. "I'm not talking to you right now…"

"But this isn't his fault Clay!" she threw her hand back at her boyfriend. "He tried, he really tried…it was me…all me!"

"Don't give me that shit Brooke…he is _not _innocent in this, he isn't innocent in anything he does!" he threw his hands in the air and Lucas's jaw locks. "This is what he does Brooke," he faced his sister, just wanting her to understand. "He gives great lines, gets a girl into bed and then drops her without a second thought. I've seen him do it a thousand times. I just thought stupid me that my sister was off limits to that little mind fuck he does," he glared over at his friend who let out a harsh laugh.

"Clay!" Quinn's voice rises towards her boyfriend. "Luke is your friend, your_ best_ friend."

"Yeah, my best friend who is fucking my sister," he hissed and Brooke's mouth dropped. Her brother never being so vulgar in front of her before. "Do you just have to screw everything?"

"Oh that's funny," Lucas let out a harsh laugh shaking his head. "You…you judging me. Least the girls I go for are single," he pointed out and Clay's fist tightened as Quinn's head drops.

"Luke…" Quinn frowned, really wishing he would stop talking, however knowing it wouldn't happen.

"What are you talking about?" Brooke looked at him confused.

"Why not tell her Clay?" Lucas suggested, sliding to the side and holding his hand out for him to speak. "What? Now you suddenly can't talk? Seemed fine speaking when you were talking about all the things _I _do wrong."

"Shut up…" Clay hissed the vein in his head popping a bit and Brooke felt the worry flash over her.

"What are you talking about Lucas?" Brooke repeated, waiting for an answer but her boyfriend's eyes stand on her brother as he uttered the single word.

"Lindsey…"

"Luke…"

"You see Brooke; I'm not this terrible person Clay assumes I am…" Lucas let out a laugh shaking his head, the whole concept still being way too much for him.

"I…I don't think you're a terrible person, you know that," Brooke told him and he slowly nodded.

"You're the only one," he let out a dry laugh. "Because my best friend thinks I'm just the worst ever. Fuck, if I thought someone was that much of a piece of shit, I wouldn't know why I even hung out with them."

"He doesn't hate you Lucas, he doesn't think you're a piece of shit," Quinn defended.

"Don't tell him what I think of him!" Clay snapped, Quinn shaking her head and taking a step back. "He is _fucking _my little sister!" he threw his hands up not getting why everyone was overlooking that.

"And you fucked _my _girlfriend!" Lucas threw back and Brooke's head snapped to her brother, over to Quinn then back to her boyfriend.

"What?"

"Remember that Clay?" Lucas questioned. "Remember how I told you what I felt for her? Told you, _my _best friend that I was in love with this girl. How I saw myself marrying her!" he yelled and his friend's eyes stayed locked on him. "And you…" he pointed his finger to his chest as he swallowed the tightness in his throat. "You screwed around with her behind _my _back."

"It was one time…" he mumbled, swallowing the lump in his throat. That not at all being a time he cared to remember. Lucas was right through, Quinn and he were going through a rough time, he was drinking…drinking so damn much and Lindsey was there. She talked to him, was kind to him and after one to many shots and a few many mixed drinks he kissed her…and she didn't stop him.

"Yeah and with Brooke…" he nodded his head to the girl beside him. "It was many…" he informed him and the anger bubbled in the sandy blonde as he reared back and swung again at his friend, his friend not just taking it this time as he started to swing back.

"Stop it!" Brooke snapped, not sure how to processes everything. How to understand what was happening. "What is wrong with you two?" she dove between them, before another punch was thrown, both freezing as she shoved them back. "God damn it quit!" she yelled, Quinn grabbing onto her boyfriend's arm as both stood panting. "And you!" she spun around to face the blue eyed blonde who was looking above her shoulder. "Look at me," she gripped his chin and yanking his face to look at her.

"What?" he snapped and her eyes slanted into a glare. "I'm sorry… I… I didn't mean to do that…" he apologized, not at all liking the look in his girlfriend's eyes.

"You…" her voice crackled a bit as she looked into those blue eyes that were trying too hard to read hers. "You said you loved me…" she whispered, hearing her brother let out a bitter laugh behind her. "I believed you…" pressure built in her eyes as she looked up at him. "Was it a lie?"

"What?" Lucas looked at her confused.

"Was I just…just some game…a way to get back at Clay for what he did to you?" her body started to tremble and his eyes grew wide.

"What? No!" he told her quickly. "No…no…baby no," he shook his head, his large hands framing her face as he leaned his head against hers. "Pretty Girl that's not it…god you have to believe that…"

"I…" her voice shook, shaking her head and pulling herself away from him. "I don't know if I do…"

"What do you mean you don't know if you do?"

"I just… I don't know…"

"Brooke…" Lucas grabbed her hand, jerking her back into him. "I pushed you away," he reminded her. "I tried to give you up and _you_ wouldn't let me. Don't you think if it was a game to me I wouldn't have done that?"

"Then why? Why wouldn't you tell me about Clay? Why wouldn't you just…just tell me?"

"Because it doesn't matter!" he threw his hands up. "What happened back then doesn't matter! My point was if I got over it, if I'm ok with _him_," he hissed at his friend before looking back at her. "Why am I that bad of a person for loving you?"

"Loving her?" Clay wiggled himself from his girlfriend and moved towards him again. "Lucas you don't know how to love someone! Even you told me that you couldn't love, that you weren't programed right."

"Even one is programmed to love someone Clay," Brooke snapped, the first time she has ever snapped at her big brother.

"Everyone but Lucas," he shrugged casually and Quinn slapped her hand to her head.

"I do love her," Lucas stated, never being more serious in his life. "I do Brooke, god I swear I do," he promised, wishing and praying she believed him. "You have to believe me…god Brooke I've never lied to you."

"That you know of," Clay pointed out. "Because in all seriousness I never thought either of you would lie to me, but look, ya did."

"We didn't lie to you Clay," Lucas growled, Brooke shaking her head and walking over to her best friend, not at all sure what she believed. She wanted to believe Lucas loved her but it wasn't like her track record with guys was amazing. It was actually terrible and with every comment she heard it made her realize just how much Lucas was similar to her exes. Fun, guess everyone does have a type.

"It's ok," Quinn wrapped her arms around her friend, knowing she was confused and hurt about everything.

"Because if I recall, never once did you say hey Luke, have you been fooling around with my sister?"

"Fooling around?" Brooke let out a bitter laugh. "That's how you describe it."

"Looks like I don't have to say much, you dig your own grave," Clay crossed his arms, knowing sooner or later Lucas would self-destruct.

"I didn't mean it like that," Lucas threw his hands up annoyed. "Damn it, why are _you_ being like this?" he thrust his finger at his girlfriend. "Everything was perfect, completely perfect all of ten minutes ago and now…now you are acting like you've never even had a conversation with me!"

"Because suddenly everything I _thought _Iknew is making me question everything!"

"Jesus Christ Brooke," he threw his hands up annoyed. "Trust me…trust me when I'm telling you that I'm telling you the truth," he pleaded, the pressure just building more in her eyes. "Don't listen to him!"

"Don't listen to me? I'm not the one who will screw her over! She's my little sister!" he snapped. "My sister who I've been there for, took care of, _loved_," he sends off a glare that sends a shiver down her spine. "If I see her heading down a path that is wrong, you bet your ass I'm going to step in. The last time I didn't I almost lost her and I will be damned if I let someone do that to her again."

"I am _nothing _like Felix," Lucas growled, his fist tightening.

"Really? Because where I stand you are just….like…him…" he flicked his _friend's_ shoulder and Lucas growled. She saw it happening…she saw that it was about to happen _again_. The two people she loved most were about to start fighting again and she couldn't take it, she was so over it and her mind was so…lost she didn't have control over herself or her mouth anymore…and with her heart pounding and body trembling when Lucas grabbed onto Clay's shirt she blurted it out before she could stop herself.

"I'm pregnant!"

And the room fell silent.

* * *

_Sorry took so long to update! I'm not sure how much many chapter or left but not many…I'm really thinking…four…I think…yeah…I think so!_

_But review!_


	23. Chapter 23

"It's ok…" she patted her friend's knee as they sat. "Things are going to be fine, I swear."

"He's mad…' she mumbled, staring hard at a crack in the tile. It was a little weird a doctor's office would have a crack, it should be perfect. As a doctor's office you want your patience to be relaxed, cracked tiles and uneven blinds didn't make her feel relaxed. Hell if they didn't take care of their offices, how is she supposed to assume they would take care of her? "He looked mad, didn't you think?" she turned her head to her friend.

"I wouldn't say…mad," she spoke slowly; truly thinking mad wasn't the right word. Shocked maybe…unexpected definitely, but not mad.

"He is mad…" she looked down, fiddling with her fingers. "Clay is so mad…" she let out a hurt laugh. "God did you see his face? He is so disappointed."

"No…" she shook her head. "No, Clay isn't mad…he just…he's Clay," she reminded.

"I can't have a baby," she shook her head quickly. "And he doesn't want a baby."

"He loves you…" she squeezed her hand.

"But doesn't mean he wants a baby with me," she repeated. "He is mad…he is mad and what…what if he breaks up with me?" her voice cracked and heart raced. "I don't want him to leave me."

"He won't," she engulfed her friend into a hug as she started to cry. "He won't leave you…I promise," she soothed her friend's hair. "You won't do this alone, I'm here for you…always," she promised kissing the top of her friend's head. "Always here."

* * *

Shuffling his feet down the hall he watched as the boy before him stared hard at the wall before him, his hands resting over his mouth as his legs bounced, his nervous habit, and the look of fear all over his face. He didn't know where they stood, he didn't know if they were ever going to be ok again but he did know, without a doubt his friend's life was about to completely change.

"Here…" he offered the Styrofoam cup to him as the boy stretched back and looked at it. "It's just coffee," he reasoned, waving it around. His _friend_, used loosely, slowly taking it from him. The silence falling over them as they sat. "Where's your head at man?" the blonde slid down beside him, scratching his sore jaw.

"I don't know," he admitted, not knowing at all where his head was at.

"Is there…anything I can do?"

"Honestly?" he looked at his friend, so many things racing through his head. "This…" he waved his hand between them. "Is probably not the best time for bro time."

"Clay…"

"Quinn is pregnant Luke," he stated, saying it out loud making it all feel so much more real. "And things are…are really screwed up. But that doesn't change anything."

"Clay, man come on…"

"No," he shook his head, rising up. "You lied to me, you snuck around with my sister behind my back and…and what, to get back at me?"

"No!" Lucas groaned, once again. "I didn't use her, I love her!" he repeated. "I didn't want it to happen, but she just…she is perfect and I… I couldn't…I couldn't help it," he frowned, shaking his head at the whole situation.

"You couldn't help it," Clay let out a dry laugh. "She's my little sister Lucas, and you will stay away from her."

"You can't make me stay away from her Clay…" Lucas stood matching his friend's stance. "She is my girlfriend, and she is a big girl, doesn't need big brother's opinion."

"Yeah and if you know your_ girlfriend,_ like you think," he cringed at the sound of it. "Then you will know, my thoughts mean a hell of a lot," he gets the slight look of a grin and Lucas's jaw locked. "And when I actually talk to her, she will know the truth about her boyfriend."

"You're supposed to be my best friend," Lucas swallowed hard, the thought of his friend thinking so less of him actually hurting a great deal. "What is so wrong with us being together?"

"Because you will hurt her Luke," Clay frowned, shaking his head. "And…and she has been hurt a lot and I promised I would never let her hurt again."

"I'm not going to hurt her man."

"And I've heard you say that before," Clay shook his head and slowly stepped back. "You're supposed to be my best friend Luke and you lied to me…again. I won't let you hurt my sister; she has been through too much already. And right now…right now I can't deal with all this," he held his hands up annoyed. "I need to see Quinn…I need to talk to her," he shuffled back and spun on his feet.

"Damn it…" Lucas ran his hand through his hair annoyed. Spinning in the other direction as he headed out of the doctor's office.

* * *

Leaving the room so Quinn could have her exam, Brooke headed into the waiting room to find both boys missing. Not knowing where they were heading, she took the assumption they weren't together and headed from the doctor's to find Lucas. Having an idea of where he might be, and when she heard the dribble of the ball, she knew her assumption was right.

Slowing her pace, she glanced at the tall boy and felt her heart hurt. Way too many things racing through her mind. Him shooting and making it with such ease as the ball started to bounce and end up by her feet.

"Hey…" her voice crackled as she bent to pick up the ball. "Luke…" she frowned at the bruising on his face. "I'm sorry…"

"Should see the other guy," he teased and she let out a frown. "Not funny…" he arched his brows with a laugh. Shuffling his feet to the picnic table and sitting down. "Want to have a seat?" he waved his hand beside him but she just stood still. "Pretty Girl," he frowned, reaching out his hand. "Come here…" he said but she shook her head.

"I don't… I don't know if I want too…"

"Awesome," he let out a bitter laugh standing. "So this is how it's going to go, huh?" he asked and her brows creased. "Well it was a fun ride Brooke, see you around," he tipped his head at her and shoved past her.

"Luke, wait…just wait," she grabbed his arm to stop him. "Just… stop."

"Why? To drag out this processes?"

"No, because I want to talk to you," she frowned, dropping his arm and looking down. "Luke…" pressure built in her eyes as her body began to shake. "I'm sorry," she sucked her bottom lip, not sure what to say.

"I don't know if you've somehow forgotten but you," he shoved his finger in her chest, "wouldn't leave me alone. I tried, I tried so damn hard to not feel for you and _you _pushed it, you made me fall for you and what? Now I get a sorry Luke…"

"No, no that's not what I'm saying. Don't you have any idea what I'm feeling right now?" she let out a bitter laugh, slamming her hand to her chest. "Everything that is racing through my head?"

"Not really being as you haven't spoken to me," he reminded her and she growled pushing herself away from him.

"There is so much going on with everyone Luke…" she shook her head with a sigh.

"Yeah and to think I thought at some point with all the shit that went down, I might receive a text or something."

"I'm sorry," she repeated. "But I just…god why didn't you tell me about Lindsey?"

"Are…are you shitting me right now?" he questioned and she frowned, biting her bottom lip. "God you believe him…" he let out a hurt laugh stepping back from her. "Wow…" he ran a hand through his hair.

"He is my brother Luke," she shook her head upset. "What am I supposed to do?"

"God do what you want Brooke!" he tossed his hands up. "He isn't some saint! You don't just have to automatically believe everything he says."

"He's never lied to me," she locked her jaw, anger building in her.

"So then I'm the liar?" his hand flew to his chest.

"No… I didn't say that…I…"

"No! You're right," he cut her off. "You're right Brooke. I moved here knowing Clay had a sister and when I met you I knew you were her. And I thought…I thought fuck, he hurt me, he took something I loved so why not do the same? Why not making her fall for me, screw her and then leave… Why not just fuck everyone over, to get back at him!"

"I…I didn't say that," tears trickled down her cheeks. "I just…He is my brother and things are about to get so…so complicated for him and he…he needs me…"

"And what about me?" he sniffled a bit let out a laugh. "What am I supposed to do Brooke? God I love you," his hands framed her face and he watched her swallow hard. "I love you so much, doesn't….doesn't that mean anything?"

"Yeah," she nodded slowly, closing her eyes and breathing in deep. "I love you too Luke…but…"

"No…" he shook his head quick. "No but…just stop…stop talking…" he begged, her reaching up and touching his hands.

"I need to be there for him right now…" she pulled his hands from her face and let out a cry. "I need to take care of him and Quinn before I do what I want."

"And what? I'm just supposed to sit and wait while you figure it out?" he let out a dry laugh.

"You promised you would," she let out a hurt laugh. "Remember?"

"Yeah, I do," he brushed her hair back and knocked her tear. "But you also promised when everything came out we would deal with it together. If you won't keep yours, why do I have to keep mine?"

"Because I believe in you," she let out a small smile and shrug. "And I do love you Lucas, god so damn much," she whispered, brushing her lips across his for a sweet kiss. Pulling back to rest her head against his, getting lost in the moment of being with him one last time.

"I…I got offered a job in Charlotte," he whispered and her eyes snapped open to look at his.

"W-what?"

"I…I wasn't going to take it, I was going to talk to you first but I just… I think I'm going too."

"You…you won't be here anymore?" she pulled in a deep breath and felt the pain rip through her chest.

"I love you Brooke, but I just… I can't… I can't stay here and _hope _you figure everything out, because we both know when it comes to it…you won't pick me."

"That's not true…that's not true…" she said quickly shaking her head. "I…"

"It's ok…" he let out a dry laugh. "I honestly never thought you would…just kinda hoped," he offered a shrug and more tears fell. "I love you Brooke Davis," he gave a small smile. "Probably more than I've ever loved anyone…" he kissed her forehead and took a step back.

"Luke…"

"Tell Clay not to worry, I'll be out by morning," he gave her a look that broke her heart. "Bye Brooke…" he gave a wave and walked back, Brooke's heart breaking in a way she never knew how as he disappeared in the night.

* * *

_Not sure how many chapters left in this story…but plan on finishing it up soon…Hope you all enjoyed the new chapter…_

_Review_


	24. Chapter 24

Rolling over in her bed, her hazel eyes focused on the ceiling above her and she frowned. Letting out a long sigh she flipped to her side and the frown deepened at how just empty her bed felt. In all this time she still hadn't gotten used to sleeping alone, she hated it.

"Damn it…" she cursed herself for thinking about _him _again as she threw herself from the bed and grabbed her robe and tied it around her. Shuffling her feet down the steps she walked into the room of laughter and over to the fridge.

"Over slept again B?" Clay teased and she sent him a growl. "Sooner or later I think the professors might get annoyed with that."

"I don't care," she ran her hand through her tangled hair. "When the semester is over I'm transferring anyway," she reminded him.

"Yeah but you have a month left of the semester Brooke," Quinn reminded her, rubbing her hand over her growing belly. "Don't want to slack off and let your grades drop."

"Alright _mom_," she rolled her eyes. "I'll get right on it. Won't ever be late again," she growled, slamming the fridge shut and storming towards the stairs.

"Brooke seriously drop the damn attitude," Clay snapped, so over his sister's mood the last few months. "I'm so sick of you lashing out at everyone, whatever stick has been shoved up your ass get rid of it!"

"Don't worry Clay, it gone. Just like you wanted," she tossed her hands up and they slammed to her sides. "Because that's how it works right?"

"Brooke…" his temper bubbles and his eyes narrow.

"Mr. Clay says be gone and bam!" she snapped her fingers together. "Gone, just like you wanted."

"Want me to make you coffee before you leave?" Quinn tried to calm down the situation she knew was stirring up. "I can even make you something to eat," she slowly stood, placing her hand on her almost seventh month belly.

"No thank you Quinn," she flashed her an honest smile. Her anger not towards her friend, not at all. "I'm going to go get ready," she spun on her feet and headed back up the stairs.

"What is her problem?" Clay snapped slamming down the glass in her hand. "All she has done is bitch and moan and pout."

"Clay…"

"I mean what does she want me to do? She chose to go to school around here yet she bitches like it's somehow my fault."

"Clay…" Quinn shook her head, placing her hand on his shoulder feeling him shake. "It's not school…" she told him, not getting why he was confused. "She loved him," she reminded him and watched as it almost clicked in his head.

"That's what her problem is? Because Luke isn't here? They barely knew each other!" he threw his hands up annoyed.

"It doesn't matter Clay," her voice cracked a bit. "Doesn't matter how long she knew him, she loved him and he is gone. And in her mind he is gone because you."

"Bullshit…he would have been gone either way," he rolled his eyes. "He would have taken that job, that's just how Lucas is."

"You know…" Quinn let out a dry laugh standing up. "Maybe it isn't Brooke who has a stick in her ass…"

"Quinn…" he called but she just threw her hand up walking out. "Damn women…" he groaned, slamming his hand down and walking out.

* * *

Running her brush through her long hair she examined her appearance. Hair flawless, makeup flawless, outfit… perfect. Yet the smile on her face completely fake.

Well for now it was fake.

Smoothing out her dark blue dress she pushed open the car door and stepped out of her little blue bug. Shutting the door and sliding her purse over her shoulder she quickly jogged across the street to the small building on the other side.

Tucking her hair behind her ear she glanced inside the big window and felt her heart tighten in her chest. He looked different than he had the last time she had seen him. His hair was shorter, the sun kiss tan he had all summer had faded and the gym clothes he had sported all summer was exchanged for a nice shirt, button down, and jeans…plus he…he looked happy. Happier than she liked to see being as she was so far from happy.

Smoothing out her dress once again she chewed her bottom lip as she pulled open the little door, a bell announcing her arrival as she stepped inside.

"I'll be right with you," an older woman smiled before disappearing into the back. Brooke awkwardly standing by the door as she watched him sit with friends. Throwing his head back laughing and her chest hurt.

She didn't remember the last time her laugh was a _real_ laugh.

Shuffling her feet over to the counter she leaned against it as she thought of what to do, what to say. She didn't know if she could just walk up to him, she didn't have a single clue what to say so she was sure that logic wasn't going to work.

But he looked cute, damn he looked so cute.

"How can I help you?" the woman reappeared and Brooke tore her eyes away from the brooder to the woman. Her eyes gentle, her smile kind and a look passing over her as she cut her eyes over at the blonde and back at the brunette before her.

"Umm…" she sucked her bottom lip and fiddled with her purse. "Can I have just…just a coffee?" she mumbled before giving an awkward smile.

"Sure…" she nodded going over to make the cup and Brooke tucked her hair behind her ear when she heard the room of laughter.

"Man, shut up," a guy she didn't recognized laughed shaking his head. Bringing his cup to his lips and taking a sip. "You think you're so special…"

"I am special!" his hand flew to his chest offended. "And be nice Jake or I'll make my mom charge you for that," he teased pointing to his plate of food and Brooke's brows creased.

"I haven't paid for a meal here in _years_," the 'Jake' guy laughed taking another sip of his drink. "But I do tip well."

"Only right when you get a free meal," another guy Brooke didn't t know laughed. "But I…" his voice trailed off when he looked up from the group and eyes ran up Brooke. "Hello gorgeous…" he grinned and her eyes widened and mouth ran dry when she saw the group turn to look at where his eyes had traveled.

A pair of blue eyes flipping up to hers and she swore she felt her heart stop. His brows creasing confused and his head tilting to the side confuse, not sure if her there was really her there.

"Hot, right?" unknown guy bumped his arm into the guy to his right and her heart raced.

"Is that all?" the older woman reappeared once again and Brooke snapped her eyes over to her. "Need something else?" she gave a curious look, watching as the blonde hair blue eyes boy rose up.

"Brooke…" a hand placed on her shoulder and she jerked back, the hot liquid splashing over her hand.

"Shit…" she cursed sitting the cup down quickly and cringing.

"Oh honey…" the dark haired woman reached for napkins and put them on her hand. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine…" she shook her head quickly. "I'm fine…I mean I'm klutzy… I do it all the time," she let an uncomfortable laugh.

"Brooke…" his voice calming as she quit her rambling and trailed her eyes up towards his. "Are you ok?"

"Not really…" her voice cracked but he knew she wasn't talking about the coffee burn.

"What's going on?" he whispered, shuffling his feet a half step and she sighed dropping against the counter.

"A lot…" she let out a dry laugh, chewing her bottom lip. "I-"

"Hey Luke…" a blonde skipped towards them and placed her hand on his shoulder, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "Sorry I'm late," she apologized and his head dropped. "Hi," she flashed a smile to Brooke and her eyes jerked from her to Lucas before her mouth dropped a bit.

"I…sorry…" Brooke shook her head, digging through her purse for some cash. "Stupid table for one," she let out a bitter laugh grabbing some money and handing it over. "Thank you…." She muttered to the woman who looked more than confused and darted out of the room.

"Brooke!" she heard him call but it got cancelled out by the sound of the door shutting. Moving towards her car in hopes to reach it before he reached her. "Brooke, wait damn it!" he cursed, jogging down the steps of the small café and towards her. "Brooke!" he quickly reached her and gripped her arm and jerking her around. "What are you doing here?"

"I don't know Lucas!" she tossed her hand up as pressure built in her eyes. "I just got in my car to drive to school and ended here!"

"Long detour," he pointed out and she shook her head resisting the urge to slug him.

"Yeah…who knew a gps could get you so lost," she hissed, spinning and gripping the handle on her door and jerking it open. "Damn it Lucas!" she snapped when with no effort at all he just shoved it back shut. "What are you doing?"

"What are _you_ doing?" he pressed his finger to her chest and her eyes narrowed. "It's been months and you just decided to randomly show up and leave? What the hell Brooke?"

"Well I'm so sorry," she rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "See I thought maybe just _maybe_ you would want to see me, because I know I've wanted to see you," her voice cracked and he frowned. "But you see I didn't know how quick you bounce…" she tossed her hand up towards the building where the blonde girl was looking out the window confused. "Clay called that one," she growled and flinched when his hand slammed into the window by her head.

"Don't…" his jaw clutched as he looked at her. "Don't you give me that shit. I loved you…hey" he gripped when she jerked her head from look into his eyes. "I loved you and _you_ broke up with me, _you_ told me to go. What was I supposed to do Brooke?" he let out a dry laugh and truly hated the pain that ripped through him when her eyes locked onto his, filling with tears.

"_Loved_?" her bottom lip trembled and his head dropped.

"What do you want from me?" he shook his head and shuffled his feet back.

"I want you to keep that promise… I want you to not _loved_ me and I want more than anything you not to be seeing that girl in there!" her hand flew towards the building and he let out a slight chuckle.

"Promise?" he shuffled his feet around her with a laugh. "You are one to talk Brooke," he cut his eyes over at her annoyed, giving her a look she couldn't read before spinning away from her and back across the street.

"Yeah…walk away," she shook her head, opening her car door and throwing her purse inside. "Always just walk away."

"Running!" he spun to face her. "I am not walking, I am running away from you. Sprinting as fast as I can in the other god damn direction because you…" he moved back towards her making her heart raced. "You are so god damn scared to be happy you shove people away and _when_…when they move on you pop right back up."

"Luke…"

"You told me it was over Brooke!" he yelled and her head dropped. "You picked him, you choose his side. What did you want me to do? Was I supposed to just around waiting in _hopes _you might pick me over him? Wait for the once in a while phone calls of dead air before hearing you whisper you miss me and hanging up?"

"Broody…" a tear dripped down her cheek and he resisted ever urge in him.

"Do you have any idea what that did to me?" his brows creased and her eyes trailed down. "That I got to lay there and listen to you cry knowing I couldn't do a damn thing about it."

"I'm sorry…" her small hands slid down his sides and he pulled in a deep breath. "I just missed you Luke… I missed you so much and I… I didn't know how to fix everything, but I'm here now," she gave a short shrug, sliding her hand up to his cheek and pulling him closer. "I'm here, Luke," his head dropped against hers and his hand slid to her hip. "I'm here…"

"You're right," he whispered, closing his eyes. "And I do _still_ love you," he told her and her heart skipped a beat. "And I probably always will."

"Luke…" she smiled tilting her head up and he pulled back making her frown.

"But I'm not doing this again…" he told her and she swears her heart broke.

"No…" she shook her head quickly. "No, Luke, no," her hands rushed to his face and he closed his eyes. "That's not true…"

"Brooke…" his hands came to hers and he felt the feeling build up in him all over again. "Brooke stop… Pretty Girl just stop…" he begged and tears sprung in her eyes.

"No…" her arms came tight around his neck and hugged him tight. "No, don't leave me," she begged, his arms slowly coming around her small body. "I'm sorry…" she pulled back and slammed her mouth into his, the feeling of his lips again sending a chill down her body. "Mmm…" she sighed against his lips, sliding her hand through his hair and deepening the kiss she had been begging for, for months.

"Brooke…" his hand planted to her hip and pushed it back. "Baby stop…" he pleaded hating the pain in her eyes. "Stop…"

"But you love me…" more tears fell and she swallowed hard. "I feel it, I can tell by how you look at me and kiss me and…and that has to mean something, right?"

"Brooke you didn't trust me," he let out a dry laugh. "How am I supposed to be with someone who doesn't trust me?"

"I do…I do trust you…"

"You didn't…" he reminded her and she frowned. "And I need someone who doesn't question it. I need someone who doesn't take _seven_ months to realize that."

"Lucas…" her body trembled as he reached up brushing away a tear.

"I get why you did what you did. It hurt like hell but I do get it," he told her.

"I didn't want to hurt you…"

"I know…" he gave a gentle smile. "I know you didn't, but you did. And you needed your space, needed time to figure out what was going on and now I ask you to give me the same."

"But what if you don't come back to me?"

"Shitty feeling isn't it?" he let out a pained laugh, brushing back her hair.

"The worst…"

"I love you Brooke Davis," his hands framed her face hating how those eyes always made him want to cave. "And I didn't lie when I said that and I didn't lie to you when I said I'd probably never love someone the way I do you. I wasn't using you."

"I know…"

"But I need someone who knows that _always_," he told her and her eyes closed.

"I'm sorry…"

"I know…" he brushed her hair back. "God I've missed you…" he whispered dropping his head to rest against hers.

"I've missed you too…" her arms skimmed around him and held him close, breathing in his scent and hating how calming it always was to her. Hating in that moment how much she truly understood what he was saying.

"Are you ok?" he questioned when she started rubbing her hand on her dress.

"Hand sticky…" she admitted and he let out a laugh.

"You hate serious talks don't you?" he teased and she blushed a little. "Why don't you come back inside?" he nodded his head back.

"No…no I should probably go."

"Brooke you drove all this way. Just come inside, eat something, wash your hand," he teased and she let out a small laugh.

"I don't know if I can… I don't know if I can be around you Luke," she confessed and his chest tightened.

"I spent a month living in your house _knowing _I can't touch you, but you can't sit twenty minutes and eat with me?"

"Luke…"

"Brooke, come on," he let out a laugh. "It's food. Real good food."

"What about your girlfriend?" she looked up at him, his brows scrunching up confused. "She might not like me…" she nodded her head towards the building and it clicked.

"Will you just trust me this time?" he questioned and she frowned.

"Ok…" she agreed, shuffling her feet and heading with him, truly a little embarrassed to. Pulling the door open, the bell once again rang and heads turned towards them. His large hand resting on the small of her back and walking her back over to the counter, Brooke doing the best she could to ignore the looks of his friends and the blonde staring at her.

"You're back," the older woman smiled, grabbing the spray bottle and wiping down the counter.

"Yeah…" Brooke awkwardly chewed her lip embarrassed.

"Want your change back?" she raised her brow, walking over to the register. "Because I feel you didn't meant to leave that big of a tip."

"No…no you can keep it."

"Brooke it was a fifty," Lucas told her and she shrugged. "On a $1.49 cup of coffee," he explained and she let out a laugh.

"You were really good," she shrugged and they laughed. "Sorry about the mess…"

"Oh that's ok," the older woman smiled. "Luke is known for making messes, have been cleaning them up for years."

"Brooke…" the blonde rolled his eyes and nodded at the woman. "This is Karen…my mom," he stated and her eyes widened.

"Your mom?" she whispered to him as if she couldn't hear and she laughed. "But…but you just moved here…"

"I grew up here," he told her and her brows creased to why she didn't know that. "Kinda why I agreed so quickly to this job. Missed home…"

"Were you always planning on moving here?" her temper flared a bit and he shook his head locking eyes on hers.

"I put a down payment on an apartment in Tree Hill," he told her and she glanced down. "But things changed…"

"I'm Brooke," the brunette spun to face the older woman.

"Brooke…" Karen reached for her hand. "Clay's sister?" she questioned, hearing all about the young girl and how crazy her son was over her.

"Oh...umm…yes ma'am," she awkwardly cleared her throat tossing a glance at Lucas.

"Can I get you something to eat? On me," she told her and Brooke nodded.

"Coffee, lots of sugar and two creams…a coke…and a cheese burger…minus pickles," Lucas told her before Brooke had a moment to say anything.

"I'll go put the order in," Karen surveyed the couple before walking away.

"Come on," Lucas nodded to his friends and she followed. "Hey guys," he stood before his confused friends. "This is Brooke…" he explained and all shared an awkward look as Brooke bounced on her feet.

"I'm Peyton…" the blonde's hand flew up when no one would say a word. "Nice to meet you," she smiled and Brooke slowly slid her hand in hers. "And this is Jake and Nick," she introduces.

"Peyton is Jake's fiancé," Lucas told her and a feeling of relaxation washed over her.

"Nice to meet all of you."

"Why not have a seat?" Jake grabbed a chair from a close table and tugged it over to their table.

"Thank you," she flashed a smile, placing her hand on the chair right before her phone started going off. "Oh…" she glanced down at the name. "It's Quinn…"

"Go answer," Lucas nodded for her to go ahead. Not really sharing with her he had been talking to Quinn a lot over the last few months.

"I'll be right back," she told him and he nodded as she walked over towards the front door and stepped out the door answering.

"What?" Lucas looked at all the people in front of him confused. "Why you looking at me like that?"

"Luke…" Peyton turned serious and he looked at her. "What's going on?" she questioned. "I saw you'll outside… I mean are you two getting back together?"

"No…" Lucas shook his head quickly. "I can't right now."

"Why?" Jake asked thinking his friend looked pretty happy when she was around him. Even when they were fighting he had so much more passion in that then he had in anything he'd ever seen.

"She doesn't trust me," he repeated, knowing even though no one got it, he couldn't be with someone who didn't trust him. "And I've spent _years _playing second to Clay and I… I never let it bother me because I was used to it. But I don't want to be second to him in my relationships. I refuse too. I also refuse to sit in a relationship knowing it has an expiration date. Because we all know she will pick him again," he shrugged taking a sip of his drink.

"Maybe she won't…"

"Clay is all Brooke has had for years, her only constant. And yeah she might be mad at him now," he knew being Quinn informed him of just how angry the brunette outside was. "But she will get over it because her biggest fear is losing _all_ of her family."

"But you love her?" Peyton asked and he shrugged getting a smile.

"Yeah," he confessed. "But that doesn't matter," he frowned and they all fell silent.

"Are all your ex's hot as hell?" Nick questioned trying to lighten the mood and he smiled.

"None have added up to Brooke," he glanced out the window and couldn't help but smile. God he still loved her so much.

"Sorry…" Brooke walked back in and slid in the chair beside him. "Thank you," she smiled at Karen as food appeared before her.

"No problem, is everyone else ok?" she asked the table, aware of the look her son was giving the brunette beside him.

"Perfect, thanks Karen," Jake smiled sipping his drink and she nodded walking off.

"Everything ok?" he asked skimming his arm across the back of Brooke's chair and turning to face her.

"Oh yeah. Quinn was just telling me about her doctor's appointment. Everything is well, baby is health."

"Aw someone's having a baby?" Peyton asked, always loving baby talk just because it would lead back to her talking about her little girl.

"My brother and best friend."

"Girl or boy?"

"They don't know yet," Lucas said, reaching over and steeling a fry. "Want to be surprised," he explained, Brooke giving him a curious look of how he knew that.

"That's awesome, I'm happy for them. Being a parent is the best."

"You have kids?" Brooke question and the blonde beamed.

"I do!" she squealed excited, grabbing her phone and the guys rolled their eyes.

"Good job Brooke," Nick teased and Peyton sent him a glare.

"This is my little girl," she spun the phone around to show her. "Her name is Jenny and she is three."

"Oh my god she is precious," Brooke cooed, sliding through the photos. "You look like a proud daddy," she glanced up at Jake and showed a picture of him, sitting with a pink feather scarf and tiara, pink cup in hand.

"She talks him into anything," Peyton explained and Jake blushed a bit.

"Manly dude," Lucas teased looking at the photo.

"Shut up Luke," he grumbled, Nick offering a laugh. "Wait til you have a little girl and you see what you agree too."

"Not tea parties and tiaras," he stated, and Brooke turned her head to look at him with a smirk.

"Didn't Quinn have a picture of _both_ you and Clay playing Barbie's with Lily?" she kinked a brow and the table laughed. "And wasn't there one of you on a bike with a basket and ribbons?"

"Completely different," Lucas shook his head. "Clay and I added G.I Joes into the mix and my basket had a water gun in it," he shrugged and the table busted out laughing.

"Makes all of that manly," Brooke agreed and he sent her a playful glare, giving her knee a squeeze making her jerk. "No!" she gripped his hand and pulled it off. "None of that."

"Then no making fun Pretty Girl," he ordered and she sighed dropping his hand.

"This food looks good," she looked back at her burger and he nodded, awkwardly bringing his hand back to his lap.

"Mom's the best."

"I like her," she brought the burger to her mouth and took a bite. "Mm…" she wiped her mouth with a napkin and swallowed. "And a good cook… Is that where you got it from?"

"Sometimes had to help mom out growing up," he shrugged, again stealing a fry.

"Well it definitely helped you out," she flashed him a smile and his heart tightened at seeing it. "So...who can tell me super embarrassing stories of Luke growing up?"

"I can!" Peyton's hand flew up leaning on the table. "So our freshman year…"

* * *

"I had fun," Brooke told him as they walked down the beach, the waves crashing beside them. "You're friends are nice."

"Yeah, they like you," he told her and she smiled a bit, liking his friends liked her. "Nick might like you a little too much…" he admitted and she laughed.

"Not my type," she cut her eyes over at him and he nodded. Her frowning a bit and slowly walking ahead and dropping down in the sand, him letting out a sigh and following. "What are we doing Luke?" she shook her head with a frown.

"I thought we were taking a walk," he said, sliding down beside her and she sent him a look he knew all too well. "I don't know," he admitted and she frowned more.

"Does it not feel right to you anymore?" she turned her head to look at him. "Now that you've had time away from me do you realize you don't feel what you do anymore?"

"Brooke…"

"I believe you cared about me," she told him. "I do so don't think that. But when you got away did you realize it was more just a summer fling?" she questioned and he frowned. "It won't hurt my feelings… I mean it will but I will understand," she told him and he looked at her before shaking his head and looking out at the ocean.

"You probably need to get back," he clapped his hand of sand stood up. "It's getting late and you have a long ride back."

"Lucas…" she reached up and grabbed his hand. "Please let me stay with you."

"I can't do that Brooke…" he shook his head.

"Why?" she slowly stood up before him. "Why can't I just stay?"

"Because I can't do this Brooke," his temper flared again. "I can't fall into this feeling. I've already have way too much today and if you stay… if you stay I honestly don't know if I can handle when you leave in the morning."

"Then I won't leave," she shrugged and he closed his eyes. "I'll stay with you and we can be together."

"Brooke…" he growled as her hands snaked around his neck. "Don't do this to me."

"We were so good together Luke," she reminded him, leaned up on her toes and letting her lips hoover dangerously close to his. "And I want you so much…" she leaned forward, her lips _barley _touching his. "Don't you want me?" her lips moved against his and with a growl his fingers fisted through her hair and slammed his mouth against hers.

* * *

_So! New update! Hope you all enjoy!_

_Please review!_


	25. Chapter 25

Resting on his side he watched as she slept beside him with a smile on her face. She always looked so peaceful sleeping, she always looked so perfect.

"Mmm…" she stretched out and he felt as her legged tangled with his and she let out a sigh of content before those gorgeous eyes fluttered open. "Morning…" she bit her bottom lip as she grinned up at him.

"Morning Pretty Girl," he took his finger to trace across her cheek. "You sleep well?"

"Didn't really sleep much," she smirked and he grinned as his finger hooked around her chin and gave her a sweet kiss. "I've missed you…" she whispered as his head rested against hers. "And all of this just seems…perfect…like some movie…" she giggled a bit. "Where the music starts to fade in and everyone just ends it with a smile and happy," she traced her finger over his lips and hated when it dropped into a frown. "But it's not is it?"

"Brooke…" he sunk down beside her and gave her a sweet kiss. "I love you so much, you know that don't you?"

"Yeah I do…" she curled into him and kissed his chest and closed her eyes. So wanting just to stay in the moment with him forever. Just wanting to lay in his and never leave his bed.

"You have to go back…" he whispered low and felt as her body tensed against him. "I'm sorry…" he kissed the top of her head and squeezed her tight. "But you have too."

"I don't want too…" she bit her bottom lip as pressure built in her eyes. "Why can't I just stay here with you?" she clung on to him tight afraid to let go. "I could make you happy Luke… I could make you feel good again…" her finger traced on his chest and he hated when the hot liquid slipped from her eye onto his skin.

"Do you have any portion of a clue on how happy you make me?" he cupped her cheek to bring her head up to look at him. "My entire world just seems better when I know you're going to be in it."

"Then why are you making me leave?" her bottom lip trembled and he brought her down for a kiss that she felt tingle through her whole body. Turning her on her back his body slid on top of her as he went to deepen the kiss. His hand sliding down her naked body to curl her leg around him and she moaned.

"I love you…" he pulled back to pant out and pulled in a deep breath. "So much baby girl and if I had it my way you'd never leave. However that can't happen. Quinn needs you…Clay needs you…"

"Lucas…"

"I know you're mad at him, I get it. But he is your brother and no matter how mad you maybe you love him," he pointed out and she remained quiet. Lucas able to see all the million things running through her head. "And Quinn is pregnant…she needs you there to help her and can you image how hard it will be for her to deal with Clay if you just left?"

"But I need you…" her voice cracked and tears filled in her eyes.

"Baby girl…" he pulled in a breath to calm himself hating what she was going through. "Don't cry…please don't cry…"

"It's not fair Lucas…I don't handle not seeing you anymore well… its killing me…" she sniffled as the tears started to fall. "And what am I supposed to do? You say I need to go back for them…they need me well I need you. I need you so much Broody…" she swallowed the large lump and his eyes closed.

"I'm here…" he whispered, his fingers getting lost in her hair. "I'm always going to be here whenever you need me."

"It's not enough Lucas," her temper flared a bit and she felt as his hand started to tremble on her side.

"Brooke…"

"No!" she snapped and the anger started to build more. "Why does everyone get what they are wanting but me? Why do I have to be ok with this? I'm not ok with this!"

"Shh…" his arms came around to hold her close. "Shh…Pretty Girl, its ok…everything is going to be ok…" he promised kissing the top of her head. "I love you…that's never going to change…" he whispered and she nodded. "And right now things aren't…ideal but I don't see this as the end of us."

"Then what is it?" she sniffled a bit.

"I honestly don't know…" he admitted closing his eyes at how dumb that sounded. "But not over…just like… a waiting for part two."

"Part two?"

"Yeah the sequel or whatever," he flipped his hand around. "Not all movies end how we want Pretty Girl," she tilted her head up to look at him. "Some have to have a part two before everyone gets what they want."

"I'm impatient," she admitted and he grinned a bit.

"I know you are," he gave her a sweet kiss and she curled her hand around his. "Call Quinn…tell her you are safe and will be home tonight. Then spend the day with me. Ok?"

"Ok," she agreed with a frown.

"I'll go start some coffee…be right back," he kissed her forehead as he crawled out of the bed, slipped on his boxers and headed out of the room. Leaving the brunette on the bed with a frown as she grabbed her phone and dialed her best friend's number.

"_Oh thank god you're alive…"_

"Hey Quinn," she gave a fake chipper smile as she knocked away the tears that had formed from earlier.

"_You don't come home last night and then you just call and say Hey Quinn?"_

"Don't be so dramatic. I literally talked to you not a few hours ago and talked about your appointment."

"_Yes but I didn't know you weren't just going to not come home… I had to lie to Clay and say you were at Mouth's…which wasn't the case was it?_"

"You know where I am Quinn…" she picked at a string on his sheet and frowned. "I wasn't here five minutes before he texted you, was I?" she questioned and wasn't surprised when all she received was dead air. "You couldn't tell me you two still talked?"

"_He has been one of my closest friends for years Brooke. He and Clay have issues not him and me."_

"I'm staying the day and will be back tonight," she mumbled not really wanting to talk about it all. Not really wanting to know the boy she loved was still so close and ok with someone else.

"_Be careful Brooke…"_

"Always…" she frowned and hung up. Wrapping the sheet around her body she walked over to his dresser and pulled out a big shirt, pulling it over her head she grinned at the familiar smell that went over her. Slipping on her underwear he had somehow tossed to hook on his dresser in the middle of their dance to the bed she skipped down the hall to the kitchen to find him and she let out a small smile and sighed.

God his back was sexy. His shoulders were so broad and still had that sun kiss tan to them. He had cute little freckles that danced across his back and every time she saw the tattoo on his arm her heart did a small flip. Made her think of the first time they met.

"Hey Handsome," she slipped her arms around his waist and pushed up on her toes to kiss between his shoulder blades.

"Hey Pretty Girl," he reached for the coffee pot to pour two cups. "You talk to Quinn?" he questioned and felt her nod.

"Told her I'd be home tonight…" she informed him still not liking how that sounded as she went to rest her head on his back. "Even though I don't want to go…"

"I know baby," he spun to face her and handed her the hot cup. "Damn…" his eyes traveled over her and he licked his lips. "I honestly forgot how sexy you looked in my clothes," he growled dipping his head to nip her neck making her giggle.

"I thought you liked it better off me," she teased, sliding her fingers through his hair.

"I like both…" he trailed his lips to her ear and nipped at her lobe before pressing a hot kiss below it.

"Luke…" she giggled holding her cup up high so it didn't spill over. "Baby…" she squealed, pushing her hand to his chest when he made her stumble back, his strong arm yanking her into his body.

"Sorry…" he apologized with a laugh as he rested his head against hers. "You know what we should do?"

"What?" she sucked her bottom lip and his tongue flicked across his. "What do you want to do Boyfriend?" she whispered as they leaned against the counter. Lucas growling at the nickname as he crushed his lips against hers.

"Let's go take a shower," his arm curled around her and put the coffee cup down.

"Again?" she giggled wrapping her arms around his neck. "Aren't you a little tired?"

"I haven't had you in seven months Brooke," he reminded her. "I'm having some control issues right now," he admitted with a growl and her heart started to race.

"My coffee will get cold," she teased a bit and his eyes narrowed.

"I'm a master coffee maker. I'll make you some more," he informed her as he lifted her up with a squeal. Shuffling his feet across the hard wood floor and towards his bathroom.

"I don't like it cold…" she reminded him as he sat her on the counter.

"This isn't my first time Miss Davis," he smirked, walking over and turning the dial on the shower, within minutes the room being filled with steam.

"Come here," she reached for his hand and pulled him back over to her. "Hi…" she gave an innocent smile as he reached up to brush her hair back.

"Hi…" he watched as she turned her head to brush her lips across his palm. Chewing his lip as she slipped her hands to his hips and tugged him to step between her legs. Leaning forward to kiss up his chest he growled when her eyes flipped up and she took the tip of her tongue to drag up his chest.

"Brooke…" he swallowed the large lump in his throat and rolled his head back when she placed a hot kiss to his neck. Sliding her hands down his rib cage he shivered a bit when her hands slipped in the back of his boxer and started to tug them down. Brooke pulling back long enough to yank her shirt over her head and Lucas to step out of his boxer. "And these come off," he smirked dropping his head down to kiss along her collar bone and Brooke lifting herself on the counter for him to yank off her panties.

"Don't think I can shower in those…" she giggled curling her arm around his neck and legs around his waist.

"Nope… definitely can't do that," he agreed, bouncing her up in his arms and carefully stepping inside the shower. "Hot…" he commented and she laughed as he eased her to stand on her own.

"Broody…" she laughed when he grabbed the shampoo and squirted a huge glob on the top of her head. "What are you doing?"

"Cleaning you," he said like it was so obvious. Brooke rolling her eyes when he started to massage her scalp. "That is what people do in the shower Pretty Girl," he pointed out and she bit her lip smiling as she stepped into the warm water and it started to rinse out the soap.

"What about my body?" she kinked a brow. "Going to clean my body?"

"But of course," he reached for the body wash and studied the black bottle. "It isn't very girlie…you'll smell like me…" he stated and loved the look she gave him.

"I love smelling like you Luke…I'm kinda sad my stuff doesn't smell like you anymore," she admitted and he smiled leaning down to give her a kiss. Placing some soap in his hand and slowly running it over her body as they kissed. Slight moans slipping passed her lips when his hands trailed along her thighs and her body arched towards him. "Lucas…" she moaned when he trailed his mouth down her neck and bit on the skin of her neck.

"Eww…" he cringed back and spit into the drain making her brows crease.

"What the hell was that?"

"Got soap in my mouth," he coughed a bit and she let out a laugh. "Smells good but taste like shit," he admitted and caught some water in his mouth and rinsed it around before spitting it out.

"Well maybe that is enough cleaning then," she suggested, wiggling around him and stepping into the water to rid herself of all the sods. Running her hands through her hair to smooth out the puff and relaxed into the warm water.

"You're so damn sexy baby," he stepped forward to circle his arms around her. "I love you so much…" he told her and she felt the tingle rush over her.

"I love you too…" she reached up to run her hand through his wet hair. "And now…" she spun to face him with a smirk. "I'm soap free…" she teased and he growled crashing his mouth against hers. Lifting her up in his arms and her legs wrapped tight around his waist as he pushed her up against the cold tile. However her really not seeming to care when he finally slid into her.

* * *

"Are we going to go somewhere?" Brooke asked as she wrapped her towel around herself.

"I don't know…do you want to go somewhere?" he asked stepping out and running the towel over his head before wrapping it around his waist.

"No…I just don't have any clothes," she admitted and he sent her a smirk.

"You can walk around like that," he nodded at her and she sent him a growl. "We can hang out here…just steal one of my shirts or something," he shrugged walking out of the bathroom and into his room to pull on some gym shorts. "Oh I have that black shirt you like so much in the dryer."

"That really soft one?" she wondered and he nodded. "I want that one…" she giggled and he shook his head taking her hand and tugging her out of his room.

"Whoa!" he freaked when he stepped into his living room to find his friend's sitting.

"Hey Luke," Nick gave a nod and sent a smirk to the girl behind him. "Brooke…nice to see you again," he ran his eyes up her in just her towel.

"You too…" she blushed a bit stepping up behind Lucas and hiding behind his back.

"What are ya'll doing here?" Lucas's arm curled around Brooke and hid her behind his back.

"Umm…I live here," Nick pointed out and Jake let out a small laugh.

"The laundry room is over there," Lucas pointed to the back hall and Brooke nodded. "Put some boxers on while you're in there too," he said and she giggled rolling her eyes.

"So protective Broody," she pressed a kiss to his lips and a wink at the guys. "Be right back," she held the towel around her as she slowly walked to the back. All eyes on her as she disappeared and shut the door behind her.

"Put your eyes back in your head dipshit," Lucas slapped the back of his friend's head as he walked around the couch to drop down on the chair.

"Sorry dude," Nick apologized going back to his game. "But your girl is hot as fuck…"

"I'm aware," he grumbled cutting his eyes to the back hoping she couldn't hear. "How long have you guys been here?" he scratched his jaw a little nervous of their answer.

"Oh…not long," Jake shrugged and Nick let out a laugh. "Just long enough to hear the second round of faster baby…faster…" he moaned at the end and Lucas actually blushed a bit as the heat spread up his neck.

"Dude shut up," he threw a pillow at him and they laughed more.

"But we are kinda used to that after hearing yes…yes oh god yes," Nick mocked and Lucas leaned forward to punch his arm.

"I haven't had sex is seven months…give me a break," he grumbled annoyed.

"Yeah and I don't sound anything like that boys," Brooke skipped back into the room with a smirk. "It's more like…" she dropped into Lucas's lap and curled into him. "Uh…that's it baby…shit that feels so damn good…" she moaned and the guys shifted a bit on the couch watching her. "Mmm…so good…" she cupped his cheek and leaned in for a kiss, nipping his bottom lip making him growl. "But you were close…" she giggled turning her head to look at him and Lucas dropped a kiss in the nape of her neck.

"Yeah…you do it better," Nick mumbled, both their jaws slightly dropped as they looked at her.

"Way better…" Jake agreed.

"I get that a lot," she giggled playing with Lucas's hair. "Right Broody?"

"You think you're hilarious," he playfully narrowed his eyes on her and she smiled.

"I am hilarious babe," she teased and he rolled his eyes, Lucas leaning in for a sweet kiss that made her skin tingle.

"Do you two do this a lot?" Peyton appeared and wiggled her hand over at them.

"Yes…" both answered at the same time between kisses. Both falling into the comfort feeling of just being together again. "Ok…" Lucas stood with Brooke in his arms and she giggled. "We'll be back later…"

"Seriously?"

"Seven months dude!" he yelled and Brooke laughed as he kicked the door shut with his foot.

* * *

"Tell me to stay…" Brooke begged as she leaned against her car. "I know I have to go… I know I can't, but just…just tell me to stay…"

"Stay…" he whispered out without having to think about it and her eyes closed. "Damn it I want you to stay…" his hands framed her face. "I'm trying to do the right thing but I would be lying if I didn't tell you I want you to stay."

"Damn it…" she clung to his shirt as her head dropped to his chest.

"I'm sorry for everything…" he frowned kissing the top of her head. "So sorry Pretty Girl," his arms came tight around her holding her close. "Shit, I'm not good at saying goodbye to you…" he confessed and she let out a sob into his chest.

"I don't know how to do this Lucas," she pulled in a breath trying to calm herself. "I've never cared about someone I do you. So how am I supposed to do this?" she flipped her hair back to look at him. "It literally feels like someone is crushing my heart into a million pieces and I feel like I can't breathe Luke. I can't breathe…" she confessed hating the feeling she felt. Even knowing she had to leave she didn't think it would honestly hurt this bad. She honestly didn't think it was possible to feel this kind of pain.

"Shh…" he brushed her hair from her face hating the tears that were falling. "Shh its ok…it's ok…" he promised giving her a kiss and hating how her lips trembled against his. Thinking leaving her this time was harder than the last. "I love you…" he shook his head kissing her and she let out a whimper. "So much…"

"If we love each other why can't we be together?"

"Because I'm not hiding it anymore Brooke," he told her. "I'm not going to be whispers in the corner and phone calls he doesn't know about. I'm not doing that… I'm sorry I'm not…"

"We could tell him…" she chewed her lip to look at him. "Just be honest…"

"Yeah and then he will make you uncomfortable and I'm not having that either," he said and she let out a sob.

"Then what is there to do?"

"We can't be anything until he and I are better," he told her. "It might be a slow processes…but I just need to talk to him. Get him to understand what I really feel for you…"

"What if it takes a while for him to believe you?" she chewed her lip and he pulled in a deep breath.

"I respect him enough not to sneak behind his back anymore Brooke. And I really want to try and get my friend back," he told her and she nodded getting that. He was the closest and best friend he ever had and he honestly thought if he could get him to believe he wasn't playing his sister then they would be ok.

"Ok…" she closed her eyes and breathed in deep to calm her. "Will you give me a kiss and tell me you love me and I'll leave…I promise," she opened her eyes and watched him just stare at her. "Kiss me goodbye and tell me you love me…" she repeated and his head shook as his eyes closed.

"I love you…" his head rest against hers. "I love you baby," he lifted her chin to give her a kiss she felt in her toes. Pushing up on her toes to add more pressure as her hand cupped his cheek and a whimper came from her lips.

"I love you too…" she let out a sigh against his lips and breathed him in deep. "I'm going to miss you…"

"I'm going to miss you too…" he knocked a strand of hair from her face.

"Ok…" she held his gaze a moment before giving him a quick kiss and opening the car door. "Ok…" she sat down and looked at him.

"You take care of him for me ok?" he asked as he squatted down beside the car and she nodded. "Let me know when you're home…"

"I will…" she bit her lip looking at him trying really hard not to cry again. "You promise you're going to be there Luke?"

"Where?" he reached up to knock the tear hating how upset she was.

"In part two…" her voice cracked a bit and she swallowed the large lump. "Promise you're going to be there?"

"Yeah Pretty Girl," he gave a gentle smile. "I'll be there…"

"Ok…" her lip twitched and he leaned his head in the car to kiss her. Knowing they could only put off her living for so long.

"I love you…" he whispered between his short kisses and she nodded. "Ok…" he pulled back and felt his heart tighten. "Bye…" he gave a wave before shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Bye…" her throat tightened and voice cracked as she watched him before finally putting her car in drive and starting to pull out. Letting out a sob when she glanced in the review mirror to see him standing there looking so sad. Really doing all she could not to throw the car in reverse and go back to him.

* * *

_Hey guys! Here is the new update! Hope you all enjoy! __**Georgia**__ I hope you like it girl!_

_Review!_


	26. Chapter 26

Hey Ya'll!

So there is this contest…. Called Acuve 1-Day!

And I have entered into it.

What it is exactly is I made a video talking about one day I want to become an actress and then if I get the most people to like it, then I win!

Pretty awesome, I know.

Well, I was just thinking that if you go to this website:

us/youtube/seetheentries

And then hit **See The Entries.**

Click on **I wear Contacts.**

Then On The right is a search button.

Click it. Then type in:

**One Day it Will Happen, Just Believe.**

Hit search.

I should be the second person. I'm wearing a striped brown shirt.

So if you do what I have listed and then review the story of your choice and let me know you did, then if I get enough reviews for it I will update said story by this weekend!

Thank you so much if you do end up voting for me!

Love ya'll anyway!


	27. Chapter 27

"Nope," she giggled curling into her bed and sucking her bottom lip. "That is not at all true…"

"_It's a little true…" he chuckled with an eye roll. "You enjoy greatly not letting me sleep. Whether you're with me or not…"_

"I don't see how that is possible," she flipped her hand out and stared at the ceiling. "I miss you Broody…"

"_Oh I miss you too," he ran his hand over his face and let out a sigh. "So much baby girl. You should come back…"_

"I would, but I think Quinn is about to pop any minute now and I can't leave her," she confessed with a frown. "And I…I've kinda been talking to Clay more."

"_That's good," he shifted, not wanting to admit how much he missed his best friend. At this moment his best friend, who he really loved more than anything, was experiencing a life changing event and he hated he was there to deal with it with him. _

"He misses you," Brooke told him honestly. "You know how he is. Yet, I can tell how much he misses you," she told him but wasn't surprised when she didn't get much of a responds. Like her brother, Lucas didn't discuss their friendship well. They were _men_ as both put it and they didn't discuss that stuff. "Why don't you come home for a few days?" she wondered and heard him sigh. "You two could talk…"

"_And say what? I'm not sorry for being with you Brooke. I'm sorry I lied to him but I already told him that. He doesn't want us together and I'm not sure I want to discuss anything with him if that is what he is still thinking._"

"I understand…" she toyed with the bed sheet and let out a sigh. "Crap…Quinn is calling me," she glanced at her caller I.D. "Can I call you back in just a minute?"

"_Yeah that's fine…"_

"Ok, love you…"

"_Love you too, Pretty Girl…talk to you in a bit…_"

"Bye," she clicked off and hit on her other line. "Hey Quinny, what's up?"

"_Brooke, it's me," _she recognized her older brother's voice and shifted a bit on the bed. They were better, they weren't like how they were but they were better. She wanted to get back to how they were, she wanted him to trust her again but she just…she just didn't know how to get there.

"Hey Bubba," she worried on her lip and pulled in a long breath.

"_Umm…_"_ he scratched his neck and pulled in a jagged breath. "Quinn…Quinn went into labor…"_

"What?" she rose up on her bed with wide eyes. "Like, seriously?"

"_Yeah," he let out a dry laugh and felt his heart race. "We were just getting ice cream and bam, the little thing is coming."_

"Ok," she dove off the bed and grabbed her stuff. "I'll be there like five minutes…"

"_Ok…" he paused a moment too long and she stopped moving. _

"You ok?"

"_Yeah…I just…I'm going to be a dad," he smiled, a sudden level of excitement ripping through him. "I'm about to be a dad."_

"I know Bubba," she lit up. "I'll be there in just a minute," she promised, clicking off. Grabbing her keys off the stand and racing out the door.

* * *

"Clay!" Brooke called down the hall when she saw the dirty blonde standing by the back window. "Bubba!" she yelled and he slowly turned to face her.

"Hey…" he gave a smile and she frowned when she caught it didn't reach his eyes.

"What's wrong?" her heart stopped as she looked at him. "Is the baby ok? Is Quinn ok?" she panicked and her heart stopped when he paused a moment too long.

"Yeah…" he finally said and she let out a sigh of relief. "They are fine…she is about to go back…"

"Oh…then why do you look…upset?" she touched his arm as he looked back outside. "You're excited right? I mean, you want this…"

"Yeah, of course I do," he didn't have to think on that one. Yes, at first he was scared, almost threw up in a bush…actually did throw up in a bush, but after processing it he was excited. Quinn was his life, she meant more to him than anything and all he wanted was to start a family with her and marry her and just be with her. Was he scared? Yes, any soon to be parent was, but was he excited? More than anything.

"Then what's up?"

"I…" he opened his mouth but shut it as he thought about how he wanted to say this. How he wanted to explain what he was feeling. "After I called you I did the normal thing. I called mom, I called Haley and Lydia and I…I told the people who are the most important to me that my entire life was about to change."

"Clay…"

"And they all said they were taking the first flight out, that they would be here as fast as they could," he turned to face her and she watched the pain strike over him. "And we hung up…then I stood there and thought all the people I love are going to be here. Going to experience the birth of _my_ child and I'm happy…but I'm freaking out. And the one person I can talk to about it, I haven't talked to in months."

"Clay…" her head dropped and shook her head, knowing that was her fault.

"My best friend should be here. He should be talking me through this and telling me how great this all is. Every time something has happened in my life he has been there and now when the most important thing that will ever happen to me is happening, I can't even tell him."

"Then call him Clay…just…just pick up the phone, say sorry and tell him to get here."

"I can't…" he started to shake his head and her anger started to build.

"Yes you can!"

"It's not that easy Brooke…I did and said some really shitty things," he let out a dry laugh and her brows pulled lost. She thought he didn't call because of Lucas, because he was still mad at him. It didn't even cross her mind it was because _he_ felt guilty. "I've wanted to call him. But days just kept passing and time kept moving on and I just…after a while figured it was too late. What am I supposed to say now?"

"I'm about to be a dad," she offered a short shrug thinking that was enough to get him there. "Hell, a text would work," she reasoned and he looked down. "He is only a few hours away. Two tops. We both know he would be here if he thought for a second you wanted him here."

"Mr. Davis," the two glanced up at the woman before him. "We have a few more papers we need filled out…"

"I got it," Brooke rose up and touched his shoulder. "Be back in a minute…"

"Ok…" he rubbed his hands together and pulled in a long breath. Letting his mind wonder a few minutes before just shaking his thoughts and heading back to the back room.

* * *

"And one more push for me," the doctor instructed and the young soon to be mom pulled in a long breath before pushing as hard as she could. Feeling her body shoot with pain as she gripped hard on the hand she was holding.

"Ouch, that hurts," Clay tried to wiggle his fingers and she sent him a glare.

"Really? I'm pushing a child out of me and you are complaining that your hand hurts?!" she snapped and he felt the red paint his cheeks as the women in the room laughed a little.

"Love you," he sung out and she rolled her eyes as she gave one last hard push and feeling the relieve wash through her and collapsing back on the bed. Listening as the room filled with probably one of the most amazing sounds she ever heard.

"Oh my god," she cried a little as she watched them wrap the small child in the blanket across the room. "That's my baby…"

"I know, I know it is," Clay watched the child as he kissed the top of her head. "You did a great job baby."

"Thank you…" she looked up at him and touched his cheek with a smile.

"Alright, Quinn are you ready to meet your very beautiful little boy," she rested the child in her arms and her heart exploded.

"Boy?" Quinn looked at her before the little boy in her arms. "I have a little boy…"

"Yep, and he has ten toes and ten fingers and completely healthy," the older woman grinned looking at the young couple. "Congratulations."

"Thank you," she cried, and tugged at the top of the sheet to reveal the gorgeous little boy. "Clay…look at him…he has your nose…"

"That probably isn't the best thing," he teased, sliding beside her on the bed touching his little hand. "God he is so perfect…"

"Not a shock. Everyone knows we would make perfect babies…along with gorgeous," she joked lifting her hand for a high five.

"That we do," he slapped it and grinned. "I love you Quinn…" he brushed her hair from her forehead and looked at her. "I love you so much…" his voice cracked a little as he knocked the tear from her cheek.

"I love you too," she lifted her chin for a sweet kiss. "And I love you," she looked at the little baby and beamed.

"I'm going to go see Brooke. I'll be right back," he kissed his little boy and moved toward the door. Tossing a glance back at his entire world and smiled, however still feeling the small ping in his chest. Shaking his head and walking down the hall to find the nervous brunette bouncing her leg as she sat in the waiting room. "It's a boy," he said and her head snapped up to look at him. "I have a son…"

"A boy?" she questioned and he nodded with a smile. "I have a nephew?" she spoke and again he nodded as a big grin spread across her face and she dove at him. "Clay, I'm so happy for you," she hugged him tight and felt the tears trickle down her cheeks.

"Thanks…they are moving them into a room and then you can go see him and her…"

"Awesome!" she all but squealed and clapped her hands excited. "You call Haley?"

"Not yet. I was about too," he pulled his phone out and her hand closed over it and shook her head.

"No, I'll do it. You go get some coffee. You look like shit, Bubba," she teased, knowing they had been at the hospital most of the day. Poor Quinn had been in labor so long Brooke almost feared she would fall asleep from all the pushing and cramping if the little boy didn't get there quick enough.

"You say the sweetest things," he rolled his tired eyes and she laughed grabbing his phone and bouncing down the hall. For a moment his mind lingering to the night she called to tell him she was pregnant and the decision she had made. He knew she was excited for him, he knew she was thrilled with being an aunt and accepted her decision but it didn't mean she didn't think about it. It also didn't mean just because she made that decision that Clay didn't doubt she would have been the most amazing mother ever. Blinking his tired eyes, he listened to his sister giggle and light up as she told Haley the news. Chuckling to himself he spun on his feet and wondered down the hall to the cafeteria, the idea of coffee sounding amazing.

* * *

"I already miss him," the new mom frowned as she laid in the hospital bed.

"He's been gone all of five minutes," Brooke laughed as she turned the nob on the blinds and glanced out at the dark sky.

"So…"

"Quinn," the brunette laughed walking over and sitting beside her friend on the bed. "It took you fourteen hours to pop that sucker out of ya. You need to rest…"

"I am rested…" she grumbled, looking at the empty spot by her bed and frowned.

"It's just for a couple hours. You need to sleep, regain your strengthen because we both know if he is anything like his father as soon as you get him home you will never sleep," she teased and the young girl laughed rolling her eyes. "Look at you…" she smiled. "You are glowing…."

"That's probably the sweat and nasty grease in my hair," she joked and the brunette rolled her eyes. "Or because I'm happy…as scared as I was, this…this is probably the happiest moment of my entire life."

"I can tell…" she frowned glancing down and cleared her throat some.

"I'm sorry," Quinn quickly apologized placing her hand on hers. "I didn't mean for all of this to bring up bad memories. I don't want to think my happiness is hurting you."

"It's not," she told her quickly. "Quinn, I am happy for you, for both of you. I made my choice and I think it was for the best. I made the right decision. It was hard and it hurts but I did make the right choice."

"I know…"

"And honestly I wasn't even thinking that," she told her honestly and the young light haired girl's brows creased. "I was thinking about Clay. He…he wants Lucas here and I feel bad that he's not. I know it's my fault…"

"They are grown men Brooke. They both are old enough and should be mature enough to talk things out. That is their fault, not yours."

"I just hate one of the biggest moments in Clay's life, his best friend isn't here for it. I mean, I text Lucas but he didn't really say much."

"Those two are way too stubborn," Quinn growled and slammed her head into the pillow. "Least you and him are in a good place…"

"How-?"

"Please, you think that Clay doesn't have me check on him in a way he rolls his eyes and says he doesn't care? You also don't think Luke doesn't check in on me but secretly mean his friend?" her brow kinked up with a laugh. "They are stubborn and they bicker like school girls but those two still have a major bromance."

"So you think they will be ok?"

"Lucas has forgiven Clay for doing some shitty things…I mean _real_ shitty things," she felt the ping in her chest thinking about it, but quickly shook it off. "All Lucas did was fall for a pretty great girl…" she gave her hand a squeeze and offered a smile. Not at all doubting sooner or later those two would figure it out. It was just a matter of who wanted to cave first. "Now," she cleared her throat and shifted in the bed. "Let's go kidnap my baby from downstairs," she smiled big and Brooke laughed as she collapsed beside her friend on the bed.

* * *

He felt his heart tighten in his chest as he watched the sleeping baby behind the glass window. His little hand curled into a ball by his head as he slept, the name _Logan Davis_ on the little box reminding him once again he created the little guy in there.

Hearing the slow footsteps, he pulled his gaze from the window to see the long brown object appear beside him.

"Figured this moment counts as a big goal accomplished," he fiddled with the objected and shrug. "Know we said it would be a wedding, but…" he trailed off and let his gaze drift to the room before him.

"Yeah," he let out a dry laugh and took it, twirling it in his hand as he looked down.

"That him?" he nodded his head at the small boy and the blonde lit up.

"Yeah, that's him," he smiled and pulled in a long breath.

"Oh damn," he turned his head to look at him. "He has your nose…poor guy," he teased and thanked the heavens when he got a laugh.

"Maybe he will grow out of it…"

"Yeah, fingers crossed he will start to look more like his mother," the blonde joked and shifted on his feet and cut his eyes over at his…well at the man beside him. "Want to step outside?" he waved his own cigar in his hand and Clay nodded.

"Yeah," he slapped his shoulder and stepped past him and moved to the exit. Both men stepping out in the chilly air and remained silent as they stepped a safe distance from the large building and lit up the sticks. "Brooke, call you?" Clay finally asked as he stared out into the night sky.

"Yeah…" the blonde glanced down a moment. "Debated awhile if I should come or not but just…I figured Quinn…"

"No, she would want you here. I'm sure she will be excited to see you," he inhaled deep and slowly released the cloud of smoke. "How often do you talk to Brooke?" he questioned and the blonde let out a sigh.

"Clay…" he rubbed his brow and shook his head. "I'm not going to apologize for Brooke. I love her," he told him and watched his friend tense. "But I also told her she and I aren't going to be anything right now…"

"Why?"

"Because believe it or not I'm not as shitty as you think…" his tone sharp and he watched his friend shift on his feet uncomfortable.

"You know I don't think you're a shitty person, Luke," he told him first and paused a moment to think. "I've just seen you with girls. I don't want my sister to be treated like that."

"There is a difference in girls I'm hooking up with and girls I _truly_ care about. Look at Lindsey," he pointed out and his friend tensed. "I didn't care about her half as much as I do Brooke and look how I treated her. Imagine how I treat Brooke when I'm so crazy about her…"

"If you're so crazy about her why did you leave?"

"Because she in not so many words told me too," he told him honestly and saw his eyes widened. "Yeah…It was right after Quinn told us she was pregnant and she said you needed her. That she couldn't put this stress on you right then and when I told her about the job and that I might take it; she really didn't tell me not too."

"And now?" he questioned with a shrug. "Where are ya'll now?"

"We talk every day," he told him honestly. "And she knows I love her and she knows I'm not seeing anyone else. But she also knows until you say it's ok we aren't going to do anything because I'm not going to forever fear in my relationship we might break up because her brother isn't for it," he told him and watched as the man beside him let that sink in. Dropping his head back and blowing out a long puff of smoke and closed his eyes and breathed in deep.

"Damn when did things get so complicated?"

"I think it was around the time you got your girl pregnant and I started to bang your sister," Lucas teased and felt relief when he got a loud laugh.

"I think you might be right," he ran his hand over his hair and looked at him. "All I've ever wanted was her happy…" he told him honestly. "I know I can't protect her from everything, but I just panicked. I saw her _possibly_ walking down the wrong road and I didn't know what to do. She's been really hurt before dude…"

"I know…" he told him with a light shrug. "There isn't anything about her that I _don't _know…we talk Clay. We sit and have conversations and we are sometimes serious and sometimes just goofing off but we know each other. And I really plan on spending most of my better days making her happy."

"Did Lucas Scott just make a reference to a possible marriage?" Clay teased and his friend chuckled.

"One day…who knows, maybe," he shrugged and they both fell silent as the finished off their cigars. Both knew in that in that moment things were fine, they were fine.

"I love you, you know," Clay said after a long moment and looked at his friend. "You're like my brother and I don't think you're a terrible person. Honestly…honestly if I had to pick a guy for my sister it would be you, because you're right, I do know how you are when you truly care about someone. I guess my life was just so crazy and I was feeling so many things I just took it all out on you for lying to me. That's my fault and I'm really sorry man…"

"It's ok," he offered a short shrug. Lucas knowing that as well as he knew Brooke, he knew Clay if not better. You don't stay friends with someone so long and not know them. "Now…" he cleared his throat. "Want to go back inside? Anymore of this heart to heart and both of our girls might dump us…"

"Yeah, I'm over this chick-fest," Clay laughed, slapping his friend's shoulder as they head back in. "Let's go look at my kid to prove I actually have a penis," he teased and Lucas chuckled as they stepped into the building and down the hall. Turning the corner of the hall and both freezing at the two women down the hall from them.

"Luke?" a smile started to tug on her lips as she looked at him.

"Hey Quinny," he flashed the perfect smile and she felt pressure build in her eyes as she looked at the two boys who meant so much to her.

"What are you doing here?" she wheeled herself toward him in shock. The brunette by her side, stood silent as she tossed nervous glance between both men.

"Think my best friend is going to have a baby and I'm not going to show up for it?" he raised a brow and slapped his friend's shoulder. "You know how many old women I almost ran over to get here?" he joked and the group laughed as a comforting feeling fell over them.

"I'm glad you're here," she beamed, slowly easing up and hugging him tight. "I've missed you…"

"I've missed you too…" he squeezed her tight, the girl in his arms honestly like a sister. "Saw that kid, pretty damn cute. Looks just like his mother thank god…"

"Thanks," Clay let out a dry laugh and looked at his sister. The brunette bouncing on her feet so much he wasn't sure if she was nervous or had to pee. "But babe," he turned to his girlfriend and wrapped a secure arm around her. "You know you're supposed to be in bed. You're supposed to rest."

"I know that, but I wanted to see him. I missed him…"

"Well you saw him and now you're going back to bed," he informed her and she sent him a glare as he helped her back into her chair.

"You know, you keep up this ordering me around and I might start to rethink who his daddy is," she threatened and he let out a loud laugh as he wheeled her back down the hall. Clay tossed a final glance as his friend before he gave a smile and disappeared around the corner.

"Hi," the blonde smiled at the girl before him and watched her completely light up as she threw her arms around his neck.

"Hi…" her voice cracked a little as she squeezed him tight. It feeling so good to be in his arms again. "I've missed you…"

"God, I've missed you too Pretty Girl," he pulled back to look at her, knocking her hair back he grinned as he leaned his forehead against hers. "So damn much…"

"I'm so glad you came. I know Clay wanted you here but was just too afraid to ask you…"

"Well I'm glad you called," he told her and breathed in her sweet scent. Though they talked all the time, text nonstop it didn't seem the same as being face to face. Seeing her light up when she talked, hear her laugh when he said something and see the look in her eyes as he whispered he loved her. He missed this, he missed holding her and touching her and just being with her. "We're good you know," he whispered and her eyes snapped up to his. "Clay and I…we are good…"

"So…what does that mean?" her heart started to race and she chewed nervously on her lower lip.

"It means I might need to start looking at jobs back here," he told her honestly and her breath caught.

"Really?" she tried to fight her smile and he nodded.

"Yeah Pretty Girl," lifted her chin to face him. "A job is just a job. I can find that anywhere but you're here. I finally got you back and my friend back and honestly I just want to be here with you. Be where my life is…"

"Luke…" she beamed, pushing up on her toes and catching her mouth with his. It feeling so good kissing him again and instantly she felt the spark rip through her entire body.

"Plus…" he pulled back and ran his finger down her cheek. "I kinda just told Clay I planned on spending my life making you happy," he confessed and she swore her entire heart exploded. "And for that to happen I'm going to really have to start taking you on a proper date," he teased and she released a laugh shaking her head.

"I love you," she told him and loved the smile he gave her when he whispered back, "I love you, too."

* * *

_So finally after all this time that is the end of Best Friend's Litter Sister. I hope you all enjoyed it and aren't too upset with the last chapter._

_Well, will start working on my others and have an idea for a new one that I might post soon. It's one of those with a few chapters written already, so it will be quick updates again!_

_But hope you enjoyed!_

_Please review!_


End file.
